Rainfall
by Demented ArchAngel
Summary: Izuna Uchiha is Naruto's grandfather from Kushina's side, and the Uchiha genes are dominant in Naruto. After a severe beating on his birthday he awakened the sharingan. trained by Shisui and Itachi, OC characters for his teammates! Future MS, EMS & Rinnegan! Strong, smart Naruto. Read and give me your opinions!
1. Awakening

**Okay I'm new to this so please don't be too harsh! XD**

 _ ***Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and make no claims to own it either.***_

Konohagakure no Sato, The Village hidden in the leaves, known as the greatest of the five great nation's villages. It has been the birth place of some of the worlds strongest shinobi, and is the home of some of the world's most prestigious shinobi clans. The clan regarded as the strongest in the village was the famed Uchiha clan, ruthless shinobi who, with the aid of their famous Sharingan, have made the world fear their name. One of the villages founders was an Uchiha, his name was Madara Uchiha and he was regarded as the strongest Uchiha in the known history of Konoha. What many didn't seem to remember was that Madara had a younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, who was said to match his brothers skill.

They were alive before the great villages were created, in a time known as the great clan wars. The Uchiha was one of the most feared clans even back then, and only one clan dared to face them. This clan was said to be rivals of the Uchiha in power, and were called the Senju. The Senju clan was known just as widely as their Uchiha rivals, and their eventual strongest shinobi helped Madara found Konoha, he was Hashirama Senju, and he too had a younger brother, Tobirama Senju. Through years of constant fighting, Madara and Hashirama set aside their differences and created their great village. To Madara's distaste however, Hashirama was chosen to lead as the first Hokage.

His younger brother had lost his life to Tobirama not long before the time of Konoha, giving Madara his power, see both brothers had awakened a forbidden Uchiha power. This power was a level up from the Sharingan, it was the Mangekyo Sharingan. It granted the wielder immense power, but it's price was the Uchiha's "light". Through constant use the eyes made the user blind. There was a solution however. You can prevent blindness by taking the Mangekyo eyes of another Uchiha. This is exactly what Madara did, he took his dying brothers eyes. This didn't just cure his blindness, but increased his power immeasurebly.

Madara set out for revenge, Tobirama's life for the one he took of his brothers, but Hshirama stood in his way. They battled hard, but in the end it was clear to see Hashirama had bested him, and he submitted. They then made the alliance and created the hidden leaf village, while all knowledge of Izuna was lost to Madara alone. Little did anyone know, Izuna had married an Uzumaki in secret, and had created life with her, giving birth to a female Uzumaki that he named Kushina.

"Naruto...NARUTO!" The voice of Iruka Umino rang out, awakening the Raven haired pupil from his nap. "Have you been listening to me at all?" The scarred man asked in anger, his face going red as his rage built up inside. The pupil in question was eight years old, and a first year student at the ninja academy. He had short spiky black hair, with blood red streaks near the tips, with short bangs framing his face. His sleepy eyes were a very dark shade of blue, from a side glance they appeared black. On each cheek he had three thin whisker like birth marks.

He replied tiredly, while rolling his eyes. "No, not really sensei." Everyone gasped at the young boy, while Iruka was fuming, with steam appearing from his head. His assistant, a blue haired man of similar height, couldn't help but snicker slightly while trying to hide it.

Iruka's head suddenly grew almost ten times it's original size before he screamed. "NARUUUTOOOOO! AFTER CLASS YOU CAN STAY AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO TEACH YOU EVERYTHING YOU JUST MISSED!" Naruto fell out of his chair in slight fear, screaming in a girlish fashion. 'Aw man, now I can't get ramen... stupid sensei.' Naruto thought in his head while climbing back to his seat.

The entire class laughed at the sight of the boy having to climb back to seat, before Iruka turned to face them. "QUIIIIEEEEETTTTT!" Everyone went pale in the face and immediately shut up. "Now then, I'd like to see everyone back here on Monday so we can carry on with the history of our Lord Third and how he too was once training to be a shinobi. Don't forget to finish your homework!" the entire class filed out quickly, talking in groups of friends was heard. Naruto looked on sadly, he didn't have any friends. For some reason everyone in the village hated him, and parents wouldn't allow their kids to play with him.

"Sorry but my daddy said I'm not supposed to talk with you." "I can't play with you, my mother says you're a bad person." They were just a small portion of what the other students would say to him. Three years ago he was even kicked out of the orphanage, the Hokage and some Anbu had actually found him in an alley-way full of dirt and obviously starved. The Hokage was one of few people who treated him with kindness. He was like a grandfather to Naruto, and for as long as the boy can remember he took him for ramen.

The old man gave him his own apartment, just a small place, but Naruto loved it. It was all his, and he didn't have to share it with anyone else. The old man also gives him a monthly allowance for food, drinks and other needs. A year ago the Hokage signed him up for the academy, as Naruto had told him that it was his dream to be a shinobi.

He thought he would be learning cool jutsu, and how to defend himself, but no. All this place was teaching their "Future ninja generation" was how to write lines in a notebook, and who cared what the Hokage's middle name was? How was any of this supposed to help him in a fight?

This rebellious behaviour landed him at the bottom of his class in terms of scores. Now don't be mistaken, Naruto was smart, surprisingly so for his age. What the problem actually was, is his refusal to do anything he deems as "Un-ninja-like" which, above all else, meant writing in stupid textbooks. How does this help them in a fight that meant life or death? "I'll stop your jutsu with my facts!" Naruto accidentally said out loud sarcastically, bringing Iruka's attention straight back to him.

"Now then Naruto, time for you." Iruka's words sounded ominous, intimidating the poor child. Iruka was one of the typical village people when Naruto first started attending the academy, he'd glare at him, treat him badly, and use any excuse to get him out of the class. But then Iruka had seen how lonely Naruto was. Iruka lost his parents so he too was an orphan, he new loneliness better than most. He realised their was no reason to hate the poor child. Slowly but surely he began treating Naruto the same way he'd treat the other students. Now that didn't mean he wouldn't discipline the boy for his antiques.

But he would often treat the child to ramen, the same way the Hokage would. Naruto began to see Iruka as a kind of father figure. Iruka smiled slightly before sitting in front of the child. "Now then Naruto, you're smart, you could easily be one of my top students. Why don't you pay attention?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out before saying. "Who cares about your crappy lessons?! They're complete bullshi-" He was cut off as Iruka comically slapped naruto across the head sending him head first into the table.

"Language Naruto!"

"That hurt dammit!" Naruto yelled back while rubbing his head, a large lump forming hilariously fast from out of his spiky hair. Iruka began laughing which only angered the boy more. Naruto suddenly punched him in the face, throwing the adult off of his chair. "YOUC THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!"

Iruka jumped to his feet with his large angry face, a lump of his own appearing from his hairline. The sensei kicked Naruto comically hard, throwing him into the wall at the end of the room. "Why you little brat!" the small boy painfully crawled back to his desk, and for the second time that day, crawled back onto his chair. "Now then Naruto. If you finish this work properly, I'll treat you to five bowls of ramen." He said with a large smile, the young boy immdiately perking up with a large grin.

"Ramen! Yes Iruka-sensei!" He hurriedly got to work, answering all the questions Iruka asked as fast as he could without making mistakes. Yes it's true, the only way to get passed the boys stubborn attitude is by bribing him with ramen. Iruka internally chuckled as he watched his favourite student fill in his work in record time.

(Hokage office)

Through a secret orb kept in the Hokage's possession, the user can see practically anything in the village, simply by adding chakra to it. The orb was currently showing the events in the classroom, and the one using it was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage of the the leaf village.

He was once know as the Professor, and was even the second man to attain the title of God of Shinobi. In his prime he was one of the most skilled men of his generation. He had won two wars, and was even trained by Tobirama himself. When the rank of Hokage was first given to him, he was but a teenager, and he was left in charge while the second Hokage distracted enemy forces, sacrificing himself for the village.

While it's true that he is far passed his prime, but even in his old age he can rival any of the other Kage, and potentially still outclasses them with his skill and experience. He still deserves the title of the Professor, even if he can no longer hold onto the title of God of Shinobi.

He began chuckling, happy that Naruto had someone other than him that could look out for him. Hiruzen was the one to confront Iruka, asking him not to hate Naruto for what happened all those years ago. See the reason everyone hates Naruto is due to something that happened on the day of the boys birth. The strongest of the Nine Bijuu, the great Kyuubi, attacked Konoha, killing hundreds. The great fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze died facing the demon fox, sacrificing himself to seal the Bijuu inside of a young Naruto.

People have since hated Naruto, wishing him death thinking he was the demon fox that was inside of him. It's the cause of all the glares, the reason he was thrown out of the orphanage, but worst of all is what happenes on his birthdays. Villager group together in large mobs and hunt down the poor child. When they eventually catch him they visciously beat him, calling it revenge for their fallen ones, and the next day the boy would wake up in the hospital. Hiruzen had to be present in the hospital to make sure they'll actually treat Naruto.

Hiruzen knew the boys parents. His mother was the former holder of the Kyuubi, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, but his father is the most surprising one. The father of Naruto is none other than the man who sealed the demon in his guyt, Minato Namikaze.

Now Hiruzen can't blame people for not noticing Naruto's relation to their saviour, as for some strange reason the boy was born with pitch black hair, that held the uzumaki red in mere streaks. Most would say he resembles an Uchiha more than anything. Minato wished his son to be viewed as a hero for keeping the great fox inside of him, holding it from the demon.

Well it's safe to say that they pretty much spat on his last wish, and did the complete opposite. Hiruzen made it a rule that nobody could mention the Kyuubi being in the boy, in hopes of giving him a chance with the next generation, but they just decided to keep their kids away from Naruto in other ways.

Hiruzen wiped a small tear from his eyes as he realized what tomorrow was. The great tragedy happened on the tenth on October, Naruto's birthday was the tenth of October. Today was the ninth, which meant tomorrow the mobs would rise, and they would surely find the poor boy.

He called his Anbu down, giving them strict orders to protect the boy by all means necessary. They nodded and vanished in swirls of leaves. Before they left the eyeholes on their masks showed slight red glows. Hiruzen sighed before walking back to his desk. Looking on the desk he began crying hysterically. "KAMI HELP ME! TOO MUCH PAPERWOOOORK!"

(Streets of Konoha)

Naruto had just left the ramen stand after Iruka's treat, with a large smile on his face. He was walking back to his apartment, while doing his best to ignore all of the glares from the villagers. He knew they hated him, and deep down he hated them too. What child wouldn't hate everyone after the treatment he has had to endure all his life.

He walked fearlessly, completely forgetting what tomorrow was. Right now he just wanted to get home, shower, and sleep. It had been a long day. Getting to his old crummy apartment, he quickly unlocked the door before walking in.

Each time he entered he always got a little depressed, all he wanted was to be welcomed home by a mother he never had. He wanted a father to train him to be a cool ninja like all the other kids his age. But the only thing welcoming him was an empty apartment and the smell of the instant ramen he had the night before. Sighing, he locked the door and went to shower, before finally heading to bed. The poor child was not ready for the next day.

Naruto woke up to the sound of shouting and cheering. He tiredly opened his eyes and tried to move but found that he couldn't. Something was stopping him, restraining him. Once his eyes adjusted, he gasped. He was tied to a wooden post, and in front of him stood a large group of angry villagers.

"So the demon awakens!" A large man called, gaining the entire mobs attention. Naruto could see they were holding all types of weapons, from knives, to pitchforks, some actually had large metal pipes. "W-what's going on?" He tried to ask, not understanding what was happening, he had just woken up to this and he was confused and extremely scared.

Another villager decided to speak up, with a twisted smile. "You don't remember? Today is the anniversary of your attack, you monster!" They yelled angrily, waving their weapon at him.

Naruto's eyes opened wider as it finally hit him, they only did this much once a year, when they thought they could get away with such a thing. That day unfortunately happened to be Naruto's birthday. The man punched the poor boy in his stomach, knocking the breath out of his chest, and causing him to spit blood.

"P-p-plea-se stop! I didn't do anything!" He begged but it only seemed to fuel their anger, as another one stabbed his weak arm, causing blood to leak out. Naruto let out a loud scream of pain, while other villagers began to join in on the "fun" as they called it.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from behind the croud. Everyone turned and immediately froze. The man it belonged to was dressed in ninja clothing. "W-we c-can explain..." One villager began to say but the shinobi interrupted him with a sickening smile. "Beating on the demon without even inviting me?" The mob suddenly began cheering while making room for the ninja. Naruto began screaming in fear as the man stared at him in anger.

He suddenly began doing hand-signs while glaring at the restricted boy. "You're going to die demon! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The puddles of water began to rise from the ground quickly, forming a large monstrous serphent of water. It's yellow eyes glared at Naruto, who in turn began to panick in pure fear. It lunged for him but before it could get anywhere close two black figure jumped in the way holding up Hand-signs of their own, exhaling huge fire balls that engulfed the water dragon, turning it to mere steam, while the fire carried on passed the rivalling jutsu, and reduced the villagers and ninja to ash.

The shorter one turned to Naruto, throwing shuriken towards him and cutting the rope. He dropped to the floor, on his knees gasping in pain. When he looked up the two Anbu took a step back. Naruto could clearly see their eyes, they were the sharingan, the cool eye bloodline of the Uchiha. What he couldn't understand was why they took a step back. He look down, into the puddle and his eyes widened. Naruto gasped. There in his eye sockets were two Sharingan eyes with a single comma in each. Before he could say anything he suddenly collapsed due to blood loss from the wound on his arm.

His last thought before he fell unconscious being the simple word. 'Woah...'

(One day later, Konoha hospital)

Naruto's eyes began to open slowly, the blinding light of the hospital ceiling momentarily blinding him. He could barely remember the night before, everything seemed foggy. When his eyes had adjusted properly he looked around to see the old man talking to some teenagers he had never seen before. The shortest one had long brownish hair, in a thin ponytail at the back. He had black eyes and strange lines under them. He was wearing a high collared blue shirt, and matching trousers.

The one next to him was slightly taller and appeared to be a little older. He had short black hair, in a somewhat curly/unruly style. His eyes too were black, and he had a kind smile on his face. He wore an identical shirt to the first one, but wore dark brown trousers. The Hokage was dressed in his usual robes, and was talking to the two teenagers about something he couldn't hear. As he began trying to eavesdrop, he saw the shortest one looking at him. "So you're awake." The other two heard his words and turned to see Naruto with an embarrassed look on his face.

The Hokage flashed him a warm smile. "Ah Naruto my boy, you had a long rest. How are you feeling?" Naruto smiled at Hiruzen, warming the old man's heart.

"I'm okay old man!" Naruto shouted, still not remembering what had happened the night before. "Good good. Naruto, I would like to introduce you to Shisui Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha." Naruto smiled his typical huge grin at both of them and waved. Shisui had a kind-hearted smile on his face, while Itachi flashed a small smile too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Itachi said formally, nodding his head slightly.

Shisui grinned while speaking with an enthusiastic tone. "Woah, sweet hair, I'm digging it." Naruto grinned even more, these two teenagers weren't being mean to him, or even ignoring him as most villagers did. They seemed genuinely nice. "They are both Shinobi, Naruto some of my best in fact." Hiruzen said, knowing how Naruto would react to that.

"So cool! And you're not even that old! You're awesome!" Naruto said loudly, bouncing in his hospital bed. He accidentally fell out of his bed and landed on his arm. Wincing in pain he noticed the slight blood on the bandages, and suddenly just like that the memories from last night began flowing into his head. "Old man! Old man! There's something I need to tell you! Yesterday was my birthday, and you know what happens on my birthdays, and then a ninja came and he made this big scary dragon of water, but then these two other guys jumped down out of nowhere and fired the hugest fireballs I'd ever seen! Then the cool ninja dudes cut me down and they had masks, and the Sharingan! But then I looked into a puddle and saw that I had it too! I had the Sharingan!"

The two Uchiha were chuckling together while Hiruzen had a grandfatherly smile. "They are the two ninja that saved you Naruto. And for some reason you do have the Uchiha bloodline. That is why I'm having them both train you to use it, you will still attend the academy however. They will not stop until they think you are ready, and you will refer to them as your sensei's, is that understood Naruto?" Naruto was lost for words. Two teenagers had saved him, AND they were going to teach him to use their bloodline?

"Your training will be tough Naruto, you better keep up." Itachi said activating his Sharingan. Shisui nodded while smiling, before he too activated his eyes. "Yes itachi-sensei!" Naruto replied, feeling a burst of his chakra go straight to his eyes. Hiruzen couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto lifted his head, revealing his activated Sharingan eyes.

 **Well that's my first chapter done, hope the readers enjoyed it and I would love some feed back. I will try to get started on the next chapter right away. See ya next time, R &R my amazing readers! **


	2. Broken Souls

**Wow great feedback from the first chapter! Thank you to all of the readers who viewed my stories, and a special thanks to the followers and people who Favorited it! You guys really helped me make this chapter, so thank you very much! Anyway here as promised, chapter two, hope you like it!**

Training with the two Uchiha's was, for lack of better words, torture. He'd been learning from them for less than a month and he was beginning to regret awakening the sharingan. Within the first training session it started off interesting. They taught him how to channel chakra to his eyes to switch his sharingan on and off, and even checked his affinity by channelling chakra into special chakra paper. It had three separate reactions, first it split in two pieces indicating a wind chakra nature, but then one side burnt to ash while the other crumbled up into a ball.

According to his sensei's, this meant that Naruto had not one, not two even, but three chakra natures. They were wind, fire, and lightning. Then it got to the torture. Itachi made him wear weights on his arms and legs, making the poor child unable to move, and told Naruto he was to wear them everywhere and never take them off, before ordering him to run laps around the entire training ground, then push-ups, and then punches and kicks.

He almost passed out the first day. Shisui made Naruto spar with him for 30 minutes each day, and he was not holding back. He made Naruto activate his sharingan and told him to focus and predict his movements and attacks; needless to say Naruto went home with a lot of bruises. He was also given a wooden sword to train with, teaching him the basics, and correcting him strictly whenever he made the slightest mistakes.

Itachi was also drilling knowledge into the boys head, and information and intellect was just as useful as jutsu, if not more so. Then they told him to meditate for three hours a day after training, to help build chakra reserves and give him some chakra control. After the first two weeks he felt stronger, and was beginning to get used to his weights.

He had also been attending the academy and had not missed a single day, Iruka was sure someone was pretending to be Naruto as he had been working a lot harder in classes. It was true he'd been paying more attention, mostly because Itachi would be mad if he found out, and he scared Naruto. Surprisingly Naruto had actually made two new friends.

The first was a boy slightly taller than him with light blue hair and bright purple eyes. He had strange shark-like teeth and liked to wear sleeveless shirts for some reason. He was originally from the mist village but his family were seeking refuge from the civil war back home, and the Hokage gracefully took them in. His name was Shinsuke Hozuki, and he was the first to make friends with Naruto. Being from the mist village people didn't trust his family, and therefore didn't trust him. He related to Naruto, and decided to befriend the boy.

Not long after Shinsuke and Naruto became friends, another boy approached them. He had short black hair, and the typical white eyes of a Hyuuga. He had a strange green seal on his forehead, but refused to cover it as "Covering it would mean I'm even more caged than I already am" WHEN Naruto asked. He was a little shorter than the other two. He had made friends with them as he disliked the other members of their class, as they were too loud. His name was Tokiro Hyuuga

Naruto was happy he now had friends to hang out with and play with. They didn't judge him like everyone else, and didn't seem to care that all the glares began to turn to them too for being the demon's friends. The three boys would often hang out in empty training grounds, or at the Hokage monument. They would often talk about their dreams and goals as future shinobi.

Shinsuke wished to be as skilled as the seven ninja swordsmen back at the mist village, and hopefully see an end to all the fighting back home. You could see the determination in his eyes. As a side dream he would like to wield one of their blades. Tokiro wished to free the branch family of the Hyuuga from the seal that is implanted on all of their foreheads from a young age, which is used by the main family to inflict immense pain upon the branch family members should they step out of line. Naruto had told them that he would like to be strong enough to fight on par with a kage, and change what people think of him, and he would like to master the sharingan to just see the reactions people will have when they find out he has Uchiha blood.

The boys kept no secrets from each other, and were closer than most brothers were. Hiruzen was proud of how much Naruto had progressed, and it warmed his heart to see him with friends his own age. He was at the top of his classes now, and Hiruzen knew that the boy had a lot of potential.

Naruto walked into his usual training ground to see his two sensei's there waiting for him. No words had to be spoken as Naruto immediately got to work on his laps, while Shisui and Itachi spoke together. "He has progressed so well in just a month, and he still has four years before graduating the academy. By then we'll have created an almost perfect shinobi, he has skill, power, and knowledge. Qualities like those are hard to come by these days, even among most chunin." Shisui said, praising their student with a small smile.

Itachi merely nodded while watching Naruto. The boy had gained a lot of speed in such a short amount of time, if he were to remove his weights he could definitely keep up with almost any chunin and maybe even some jounin, it was surprising to say the least. He had gotten better with the sharingan too, and could actually follow Shisui's movements to a certain degree. Naruto was just finishing his laps and was about to start on press-ups when Itachi spoke up.

"Naruto, you are somehow able to use the sharingan, which means somewhere in you there's Uchiha blood. Activate it for me and watch closely, I am about to teach you the hand signs for a jutsu that all members of our clan learn." Naruto nodded, while flaring his sharingan to life. Itachi did them at a fast pace but Naruto was able to follow the hand signs with little difficulty. "Focus your chakra into your lungs, and heat it up. When you think you have it right, exhale. Like this. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" From Itachi's mouth burst a large flaming fireball, like a miniature sun, flowing forward and incinerating a nearby training dummy.

Naruto's eyes twinkled slightly at the sight. With a nod of approval from Itachi, Naruto began going through the hand signs. Itachi and Shisui were both shocked at the speed Naruto was going through them at, it was unheard of for an academy students first try, but he made no mistakes. Taking a deep breath Naruto aimed at a dummy next to the first. "Here goes! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" from Naruto's mouth erupted a huge fireball, close to the size of Itachi's, burning towards the dummy with extraordinary speed. It burnt the wooden mannequin to ash, like Itachi's did to the first one.

Looking up Naruto saw both of his sensei's with wide eyed looks. He grinned sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well done Naruto, first try as well. Looks like we have another Uchiha prodigy over here!" Shisui said enthusiastically while patting his students head. He was proud of the young boy, and deep down he knew that Itachi was too even if he was remaining emotionless. "For your good work I'm going to teach you one more new jutsu. Watch closely with your sharingan again. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke appeared two more copies of Shisui. "This jutsu allows you to create physical clones of yourself, but that isn't the only trick. When you dispel a clone, the memories of that clone are transferred back to you. Making it the excellent training jutsu for someone with high reserves. Now you try."

Naruto was grinning, he was learning another jutsu. Holding up the single hand sign he focused his chakra. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A huge amount of smoke filled the training ground, blinding everyone there temporarily. When the smoke cleared, both Uchiha's almost had a heart attack. Naruto had summoned over a hundred clones! They were all perfect, no slight or major deformities among them.

"Okay Naruto! Back to training! Split into four groups, and each group will focus on one of your training exercises, be it press-ups, punches and kicks, sparring, or chakra control. Get to it!" Shisui commanded. Each Naruto saluted to him before replying in complete unison. "Yes Shisui-sensei!" and getting to work.

Itachi whispered to Shisui quietly. "This boy has the potential to surpass even us. He masters jutsu first time, progresses faster than any regular shinobi his age or far older. I can't wait to see the ninja he becomes after graduation." He had a small smile on his face. Not that he'd admit it but he liked training Naruto, the boy was a breath of fresh air.

(Two years later)

Naruto had grown, not just physically. His intelligence was close to a Nara's. He now had a fully matured sharingan in both eyes, something he was proud of. His senseis had called off training for the day so he was lost for things to do. His chakra control had come a long way, despite not being a sensory ninja, he could rather easily spot out most shinobi when they were hiding. With the use of shadow clones, his training skyrocketed. He had practically mastered the use of his sword, and Shisui had actually gifted him a real Katana.

He was above chunin level in terms of speed, and that was without removing his weights. He had a large arsenal of jutsu under his belt too. Shisui and Itachi took advantage of his skill at mastering jutsu, and he had been taught practically every fire jutsu in the village, and Uchiha, jutsu libraries. He learned to channel chakra through his blade too, increasing its damage. He had some new lightning and wind jutsu to go along with his fire ones, and it was safe to say he was the most dangerous ten year old in the village.

Shisui had even taught him his all famous variation of the Shunshin teleportation jutsu, which he had practically mastered in a little over a week. Itachi had been teaching him strong Genjutsu, and had already taught the boy to break them with the use of his chakra. Naruto could now cast them with his sharingan alone. Itachi also allowed him to sign the crow summoning contract, as it would be a useful tool in the future.

His aim with throwing weapons at first was awful, he had almost impaled Itachi once, and he was standing far behind the boy. It quickly improved to the point he was the top of his class at that as well. He even added his chakra natures to his kunai and shuriken for added speed and damage.

They taught him the Uchiha Taijutsu style, the interceptor fist, as they didn't want the boy to be killed the first time he drops his sword. Surprisingly he managed to work the shadow clones around him into taijutsu combinations, acting as a team on his own. He even incorporated genjutsu whenever he made eye-contact with his opponent, like a true Uchiha. The Hokage was impressed with Naruto's skill, but was sad to see something change in the boy.

He became more serious, and was never happy until he was training. He lost the goofy attitude, and the large grins. The most he'd do was a small arrogant Uchiha-like smirk. That was enough thinking about Naruto, he had something else he had to deal with. For a long time now the Uchiha and the people of Konoha had began to drift apart. Trust between the two had disappeared completely.

This started when Tobirama, through his paranoia towards the Uchiha, forced them to live on the outskirts and stripped them of power, rendering them to nothing but a simple police force. Hiruzen had begun making progress by trying to mend their differences, in hopes of keeping their alliance, but that all ended when the Kyuubi attacked the village.

Villagers and shinobi alike had claimed that they saw a sharingan in the foxes eye, and of course the Uchiha didn't take kindly to this accusation. Itachi and Shisui had informed him of something that made him sad however. The clan was planning a coup d'état on the village. Planning to kill everyone standing in their way and take the seat of Hokage by force. Naruto's two sensei's had been working as spies for the Hokage and they had told him the attack would be soon.

He had been hoping to avoid confrontation and had planned for Shisui to hopefully change their minds. See Shisui had awakened the next form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, and with it came a powerful genjutsu. This genjutsu could implant false memories into ones head without them ever realising, he called it Kotoamatsukami. One of his advisors, Danzou, had disapproved immediately, the snake. He was just trying to take the seat for himself, and Hiruzen knew it.

The crippled man had told Hiruzen that they needed to deal with traitors with force, recommending that they wipe the entire clan out. Hiruzen had said that should his plan fail they would have no other choice but to go along with that plan, but had hoped it wouldn't come to it.

Today was the day; he had Shisui in front of him with his sharingan activated, ready for his mission. He would meet Itachi at a secret rendezvous should something go wrong, but he had confidence in himself. "Shisui, you know what's at stake. Should you fail I will have no other choice but to annihilate the Uchiha clan. I trust you. Go!" In a swirl of leaves the shinobi vanished, and began making the trip to his clan.

Suddenly he saw someone stood in the way staring at him with a single eye. He knew this man, and he didn't trust him. "Danzou. What can I do for you? I really should get moving." The man just looked at him with his cold, single eye.

"Shisui Uchiha. Your sharingan is powerful, even more so than Itachi's. You will be using your famed Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku, yes?" Shisui was on edge, something didn't feel right here. He began walking passed Danzou. The crippled man suddenly reached for his face, making Shisui widen his eyes in shock. Danzou was close to reaching for his eye, when Shisui made eye-contact. Danzou suddenly froze, unable to move a muscle.

"That genjutsu will only be temporary, when you finally break out I should be long go-" Danzou suddenly vanished from existence, putting Shisui on edge. He felt a strong grip on his throat suddenly, looking forward he could see that the hand belonged to Danzou. However before he could react, the crippled man ripped out his left eyes, causing the young uchiha to scream in pain.

The bandages around the man's face suddenly fell as he pushed the sharingan eye in place. Shisui created some distance quickly, but surrounding Danzou was a large group of his root Anbu. They immediately fired off dozens of water jutsu. Responding quickly, Shisui flashed through hand signs, and stopped each of the oncoming jutsu with a single fireball.

The jutsu clash kicked up a large cloud of steam, and when it vanished Shisui was nowhere to be seen. "Follow him! Don't let him escape!" The root Anbu disappeared, following the young Uchiha. When the caught up to him he was in a clearing and facing them head on. His good eye suddenly bled, as his chakra flared drastically. The root didn't seem to notice as they closed the gap, and that was their last mistake.

"Susanoo!" A large green body of chakra appeared around Shisui. It had a knight like helmet and looked to be armoured. It was wielding a large drill like weapon, which it swung, slicing all of the root members to pieces in one go. The chakra body suddenly disappeared as Shisui dropped to one knee, before he vanished in a blur.

Itachi was already waiting at their meeting place, he figured something must have happened as Shisui was late and in the end never arrived at the Uchiha clan district. He felt someone behind him and turned to look at his best friend. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw Shisui missing an eye, and bleeding heavily. "Shisui! What happened!" he ran to his friend's side to see if there was anything he could do to help. "Your sharingan!"

"Danzou took it... he doesn't trust me, and wants to...*cough* He wants something from our clan... I don't know what... Don't trust him Itachi... he has spies everywhere..." Shisui was panting heavily, and could barely get those words out. He then reached to his face, removing his last eye. "Take this Itachi... you are the only one I trust... the fate of our clan is in your hands..." A crow appeared out of nowhere and took the eye, bring it to its homeland so it could be safe.

Itachi looked worried, as if he was holding back tears. Shisui smiled at him while standing up. He began walking backwards slowly, and by the time Itachi realised what he was doing it was too late. Shisui fell backwards off of the Cliffside, and Itachi ran to catch him but was too late. "Shisui!" He called as he watched his best friend fall to his death. All the pain he felt, and the anger towards Danzou, it sparked something in him.

His eyes began to burn as chakra began flowing to them in large amounts. His sharingan began to morph into something new. It began to look like a three-sided shuriken, instead of his usual three comma's. Small trickles of blood fell from his cold, dead eyes. He knew what had just happened, and his new mission. He had just awakened the famous Mangekyo Sharingan, and his new mission? Kill the Uchiha.

(A few days later)

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, and it was getting dark. There weren't many people walking around at this time, which he liked. It gave him a break from the usual glares and whispers that he has had to deal with almost all of his life.

It made him question why he'd ever protect them, when they would never do the same for him, but he banished those thoughts quickly. He would protect the village for the few people he cared about. The nice people at the ramen shop, Iruka-sensei, Shinsuke, Tokiro, the old man, Itachi and Shisui. He had to admit that most of the Hokage's Anbu were nicer to him than most, and had often jumped to his protection from his beatings. When he was younger he remembered a white haired Anbu operative who used to watch over him almost all day every day.

He never got his name, but he remembered his aura and gravity defying hair. As he was walking he noticed someone running. He had dark hair, and a similar shirt to his senseis, in fact he looked a lot like Itachi. He remembered this boy from his class as Sasuke, a snot-nosed brat, he was spoilt and arrogant despite being next to nothing. He hadn't even awakened the sharingan, and he was ten.

Considering he had nothing else to do today he decided to follow the boy, as he had never actually been in the Uchiha district despite being trained by two of their most respected members. Sasuke seemed to be stressing about something, but before he could figure out what it was an awful smell reached his nose.

He had bled enough in his short life to remember what it smelled like. They hadn't reached the district yet, but the smell was potent and almost knocking Naruto sick. He was surprised that Sasuke couldn't seem to smell it yet. He decided to keep his guard up, if something were to happen he would have to defend himself and Sasuke, as the boy wasn't as skilled as he liked to make out.

Sasuke ran through his district gates. The streets were empty and the lights were off. "That's weird; it's not that late is it? People usually have their lights on, there's no way everyone can be asleep at this time." He muttered to himself as he began walking. Naruto was walking across the rooftops and masking his chakra as best he could, thanking his senseis for his training. He suddenly froze as he felt someone looking at him. It was like a sixth sense for Naruto, as he grew up with stares.

He looked up and could have sworn he saw a shadowy figure disappear out of existence. Before he could investigate further, he heard Sasuke scream. Immediately jumping down he turned the corner and almost threw up. Surrounding Sasuke were dozens of corpses. They looked like Uchiha, from the shirts and hair. There was blood everywhere.

Naruto stayed just out of sight, so Sasuke didn't notice him. Sasuke was panicking like crazy, he didn't know what was happening. Suddenly a thought came into his head. "Mother! Father!" He immediately took off running towards his house, Naruto tailing him at a safe distance. As he was running, Sasuke saw more and more bodies of people he knew, children and adults alike were littering the streets.

"This can't be happening..." Sasuke muttered quietly while running. Once he got to his house he had to take a deep breath, he was terrified of what he might see. He opened the door to the entrance of his large house, while taking his shoes off. He ran through his house in hopes of finding his parents alive. He got to the last door and you could see the fear on his face. He was shaking, and sweat was pouring down his face.

With one strong push he opened the door, and almost puked instantly. His parents were there, dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Sasuke began to tear up, but a glimmer of hope entered them as he saw the figure behind them.

"Itachi! S-something happened to Mother and Father... someone..." Sasuke was cut off as a shuriken passed open and embedded itself into the door. Suddenly his shoulder gained a slash mark, and blood pooled out slowly. "I-I-Itachi...?"

"I did it...to test my own powers." Itachi said out of nowhere, scaring Sasuke. "You are weak!" Suddenly Itachi's sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo sharingan, as he casted a genjutsu on his younger brother.

He forced Sasuke to watch as he killed each and every Uchiha he found. Sasuke began screaming as tears poured down his face. So many were getting slaughtered before his eyes. Then it got worse. He watched as Itachi killed his parents. And then the entire thing played over again, and when it ended it repeated again, and again. It was breaking his brother, and he knew it.

Itachi then left the house leaving Sasuke on the floor screaming. As he began to leave the district, he stopped. He heard someone land behind him, but without turning he knew who it was. "You shouldn't be here, Naruto." Itachi's tone was cold, but Naruto knew it was forced.

"Why are you doing this? Where's Shisui-sensei?" Naruto questioned, while keeping his guard up. Itachi may care about him but Naruto knew something was up, there was a reason why Itachi was doing what he was doing.

"Shisui... is dead." Naruto froze. A small tear fell from his eye as he registered what Itachi had just told him. "I killed him... so I could reach the next stage of the Sharingan." Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he watched Itachi's sharingan slowly morph into the three-sided shuriken that was his Mangekyo. "To gain these eyes you must kill your best friend. And I wanted the power. Now watch him die, Naruto." He casted a genjutsu over Naruto, and made him watch a false reality were Itachi stabbed Shisui in the back. Naruto tried to break the genjutsu, but for some reason it wouldn't budge.

"Only the Mangekyo sharingan can break free from the affects of Tsukyomi. In this realm I control time and space, and you will be kept here for 24 hours watching the same events on repeat, and it will last but a second in the real world. Now break Naruto!" Naruto's anger and hatred were rising uncontrollably. Shisui was one of his closest people. He couldn't have just lost one of the only people that accepted him.

His chakra flared to his eyes, the hurt was fuelling his anger. "No... How dare you kILL SHISUI!" Naruto screamed as his sharingan began to morph, shocking Itachi. It became what appeared to be two scythes crossing over each other, with their hilts joining together at the bottom. Tsukyomi began to crack up, before it shattered like glass. Itachi watched as Naruto collapsed to the ground, his eyes changing back to the sharingan, and then back to his normal eyes.

'You will be the one to kill me it seems, Naruto... As you already have my eyes. Goodbye Naruto.' He disappeared in a burst of crows, leaving the village as the man who massacred his clan, and labelled as an S-rank rogue ninja.

Naruto and Sasuke were left unconscious in the Uchiha district, for the Hokage's Anbu to find. Hiruzen was shocked to find Naruto there but had to be proud as he figured the boy followed Sasuke in order to protect him. 'I'm sorry Itachi...and to you Naruto, I am sorry as well..'

 **So what did you think? good? bad? don't be afraid to drop a review! I should have chapter three ready soon!**


	3. Answers

**Here ya go readers! Chapter three. I hope you all enjoy this as I worked pretty hard on it.**

The world was dark for Naruto, all he could see were glimpses of Itachi killing Shisui, over and over again. 'It can't be true...' He had told himself that repeatedly, as if it would somehow change what happened, but it never did. He knew he had to accept it but he couldn't. Shisui was dead, and Itachi was the one to kill him. He was missing something, but the only one who had the answers was Itachi and he didn't seem to want to share.

Slowly Naruto's eyes began to open, slowly adjusting to the bright white ceiling of the hospital room. 'How did I get here? I suppose Anbu found me... I wonder Sasuke is.' Naruto began to sit up slowly, still light-headed from his long rest. He shakily got to his feet, almost falling at first. His room was empty. 'No Hokage...' He said to himself.

He glanced towards the door, and decided to go find his fellow Uchiha. He was walking slowly, and had to hold onto things to prevent him from falling, while in his stomach he felt a need to puke. As he left the room he saw people walking around, some nurses going along with their daily tasks, and some family members were just visiting the hospital.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he hated to think about people's families as he had never known what a family was like, it just annoyed him. He began to get feeling back into his legs as he began walking towards the next room. As he got to the door of the room however, he heard people talking. There were students from his class there, along with their families.

He sighed and decided to enter. Immediately he received looks. The students and their mothers were glaring at him, while one of the fathers, a blond man, just gave him a sympathetic look. Naruto glared back a lot harder, making them take a step back. "Get out." Naruto said in a commanding tone. His chakra was flaring up. The blond man widened his eyes and didn't know whether to intervene or not.

'So he is a shinobi.' Naruto figured, taking notice of the man's reaction. "Perhaps we should listen to him, we can come back tomorrow." The man said, calming Naruto down slightly. His obvious daughter, a snobby brat in Naruto's eyes, attempted to refuse. "But dad..." Her father quickly cut her off. "We need to get back to work anyway, let's go." The students huffed in disappointment, before following the man out of the room.

Naruto ignored the glares they were sending his way, while approaching Sasuke. The boy appeared to be unconscious still, but Naruto didn't wish to waste time. "I know you are awake, I want answers. Now." Naruto again had that commanding tone. Slowly the Uchiha opened his eyes, glaring at Naruto. "They are gone. It's just me." Sasuke visibly relaxed, before looking back to Naruto.

"Why would I tell you anything?" He had a cold, uninterested tone, as if Naruto wasn't good enough for him to talk to. Naruto sighed, before flaring his chakra to his eyes. 'I'd have preferred not to do this.' Sasuke gasped in surprise and shock. Naruto was glaring back at him with those eyes, the eyes that haunted him, the eyes that were his birthright yet out of reach for him for unknown reasons, the Sharingan.

"Now, will you give me answers?" Naruto said coldly. Sasuke was trying to find reasons for his fellow student to have those eyes, but couldn't think of anything. Then it hit him. 'Black hair... Itachi training him...' "You're an Uchiha!" Sasuke blasted out, making Naruto facepalm.

"Not so loud idiot. That is classified information; I could have you killed just for knowing it." Sasuke went even paler than usual, sinking into his bed. "Now then, for my answers. Why did Itachi kill the entire clan?" Sasuke widened his eyes. "You were there weren't you?" Sasuke replied with a question of his own.

"I was tailing you, as I had gotten bored. Now answer my question or I will finish what Itachi started." Naruto had a cold aura around him making the poor Uchiha almost want to puke. He shook his head to clear his mind quickly. "He told me it was to test his own power." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Itachi-sensei would never do such a thing, but he isn't lying, so he just doesn't know.' Naruto concluded in his head, before moving on to his next question. "Had Itachi and Shisui grown apart at all?" Sasuke looked confused, before shaking his head to say no. They were well known friends among the village. Naruto seemed to know this already however. "Was there any infighting between the clan and Itachi himself?"

"Yes. The other day three men came to the door for Itachi, I heard arguing, and rushed out to see what happened. The three men were on the floor and Itachi was angry about something. Then Father arrived and broke things up but Itachi and father seemed to have a stand-off. I screamed for Itachi to stop and then..." Sasuke suddenly stopped talking, as if he wanted to mention something but didn't know if he could.

"And then?" Naruto asked, encouraging the boy to tell him what happened. "Itachi's Sharingan looked different from usual. Kind of like a shuriken..." Naruto knew what this was. On the night he remembered Itachi telling him of the Mangekyo Sharingan, a next stage for the Sharingan. Naruto then deactivated the Sharingan before heading towards the door. "Do not tell anyone of my Sharingan." Sasuke nodded quickly, and Naruto left.

He exited the hospital through a window in his room, uninterested in a conversation with the checkout nurse. He was going to head home and think of what he had learned, and what had happened. As he neared his house he saw the door open.

'Someone entered my home.' He was immediately on guard. Quickly activating his Sharingan he slowly and silently entered his apartment. Walking towards his table he could hear and feel nothing and no one. "Deactivate your Sharingan Naruto." From behind him came the elderly voice of the Hokage. Quickly turning he could see the old man sitting on his couch and looking at him.

"What can I do for you Lord Hokage?" Naruto said in a professional tone. Hiruzen took notice of the lack of disrespect the old Naruto used to have. He never used to refer to him as the Hokage; it was always "Old man" back when he was young. He seemed to have gained a more ninja like mindset, likely from Itachi.

"The hospital nurses informed me of your escape from the hospital. You didn't checkout." He spoke in a caring manner, but Naruto just shrugged it off. He was not in the mood right now for small talk. "Why did Itachi do what he did?" Hiruzen was caught off guard.

"He must have snapped from the continual stress of a shinobi." The Hokage attempted to lie, but Naruto could see right through it. Activating his Sharingan and glaring at the old man, he spoke again. "We both know that isn't true. Now tell me the truth."

Naruto could sense the Anbu around him, ready to intervene should things get out of hand. Sighing, the Hokage lowered his head. "Calm down Naruto." As Naruto was about to refuse, Hiruzen showed him why after all these years he was still the Hokage. He released a powerful burst of chakra, forcing Naruto to his knees. Naruto had widened eyes; he was in utter shock to feel how much power the Hokage had. However something inside of Naruto awakened.

A large burst of powerful demonic chakra burst from Naruto. His pupils became slits, and his teeth sharpened. His whisker marks thickened, and his nails grew into claws. The chakra released almost rivalled the Hokage's, and put the Anbu on edge. Before anything could happen however, Naruto felt a powerful hand on the back of his neck.

Looking back Naruto came face to face with and old-ish looking man with long white hair. Under his eyes were thin red markings, and he had an annoyingly arrogant grin on his face. "Naruto, this is Jiraiya. Your godfather." Naruto's eyes widened in shock after hearing the Hokage's words. The demonic chakra began to fade, and the Anbu agents sighed in relief.

"Get your Anbu out of my apartment." Naruto said coldly, lowering his head as he glared at the ground. Everyone present was surprised that Naruto could pick up on the Anbu's presence, they were trained to be ghosts after all. Snapping his fingers, the Hokage dismissed his agents.

Naruto felt them leave, before looking back at Hiruzen. The old man took that as his cue to begin talking. "Naruto. It is time you learned the truth." Naruto was shocked beyond belief, but remained quiet. "Ten years ago something happened, something that changed our village forever. The nine tailed fox demon attacked our village, out of nowhere. We were severely unprepared, and it was wreaking havoc in the village. As we were losing hope, the fourth Hokage entered the battle to confront the beast himself. However you cannot kill a tailed beast, as they are pure manifestations of chakra. So he did the next best thing. Giving his life, he sealed the fox inside of a baby, he couldn't seal it into an adult as their chakra system was already fully grown, and would be unable to adjust to suit such a powerful beast. A baby however would be able to handle it as they would have time for their chakra system to grow to suit the demons powerful chakra. This is where it concerns you however. The baby that our beloved fourth Hokage sealed the demon into-" Naruto cut him off angrily.

"It was me." His eyes were widened, and slowly he could feel his respect for the man vanish, replaced with utter hatred. "He's the one who cursed me. He is the reason that everyone hates me." Naruto quickly calmed himself down quickly, realising that the source of his power that he released before was from the demon. It must be fuelled by his anger somehow.

"He wished for you to be seen as a hero Naruto." The Hokage tried to defend his fallen successor, only to receive a glare from Naruto. "Yeah, and I wished for a family. Wishes are for fools." Jiraiya had remained silent up until now, but listening to this was beginning to get to him. "Look brat, the fourth Hokage is twice the shinobi you'll ever be. He put the village first."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the old man before turning away from him. "We're done here. I have the academy in the morning, so I would like to rest." Naruto said quietly, loud enough for the two men to hear. Jiraiya wanted to stay, but one look from the Hokage told him not to resist. The two men left quietly, Naruto refusing to look at either of them.

Walking to his room he looked at his dresser. On the top were two pictures, the first was of Naruto, Shinsuke and Tokiro, and the second one was a picture of Naruto, Itachi and Shisui, all with their Sharingan's activated and matching grins. He heard a fluttering of wings behind him, turning he saw crows fluttering over his bed, before leaving quickly. On his bed were three objects; An Uchiha shirt, a jutsu scroll, and another scroll with the words 'UCHIHA CLAN JUTSU' written over the top.

'Still teaching me even after you leave the village, Itachi... what really happened..?' He said in his head sighing deeply. He stored the shirt away, not wishing to reveal his secrets just yet. He closed his window, before lying down on his bed and closing his eyes. One thing he knew was that he needed to get stronger to find Itachi, for he was the only one with the answers he wanted.

The next day was a typical academy day. He found himself walking to the academy, meeting his two friends and the doors. "Finally your here Naruto, thought we'd have to come looking for you." Shinsuke said cheerfully with his typical grin, Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly.

"We're almost late for class; hopefully Iruka-sensei isn't too harsh with us this time." Tokiro said with a small smirk on his face as he turned to walk. Naruto scoffed slightly at the thought of Iruka not being harsh. "As if." The group quickly arrived at their classroom door, and sighed in relief that they couldn't see Iruka or Mizuki anywhere in the classroom. And entered quickly to find their seats. Sasuke watched Naruto through the corner of his eyes as the boy walked in.

So far everyone had been talking to Sasuke, asking how he was and if he was okay. It was beginning to make him wish that Itachi killed him too. Suddenly everyone looked up to the door as their sensei's entered, followed by a pale boy dressed in black. Naruto saw the boy looking at him intensely, deciding to keep the boy at a distance.

He had black hair, and what appeared to be a notepad and paintbrush hanging slightly out of his backpack. 'Something about him is unnerving, and I have never seen him before. I should watch him and find out what he wants.' Naruto thought in his head, but couldn't dwell on it any further as Iruka spoke up.

"Hello class! Today we're going to be doing Taijutsu sparring. I will put you into randomized pairs of two and you will spar outside for the class to watch. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is allowed during these spars. And we have a new student joining us today; would you like to introduce yourself?" The boy had an annoyingly fake smile plastered on his face, making most of the class members uncomfortable.

"Hello, my name is Sai, nice to meet you all." His voice held almost no emotion, it kind of reminded Naruto of how Itachi was during training. In fact it was like all of the Anbu that Naruto had heard speak too. 'He has had training elsewhere. And he certainly isn't a student.' Naruto was really on edge about this new kid, and he could tell that Tokiro was having similar thoughts. Shinsuke wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box however.

"Okay class; please follow me out into the training grounds." Iruka ordered, before walking back out of the doors. Mizuki followed right behind him along with Sai. The rest of the class gathered their bags and quickly followed after their teachers. As they got outside they noticed Iruka and Mizuki standing in front of a large circle.

"The fight is over when your opponent gives up, leaves the ring, or when we call it. I will call out two of you, and you will step inside the circle, before showing that it is a spar by doing this." Iruka and Mizuki stuck their middle and index fingers out, before wrapping them around each other's fingers. "Okay, first up! Sasuke Uchiha and Tokiro Hyuga!" Sasuke smirked, while Tokiro remained silent as they both entered the circle.

Sasuke settled into the Uchiha interceptor fist stance, while Tokiro dropped into his gentle fist stance. Iruka sighed when they didn't make the peaceful gesture, but figured he get the students to work on it. Both boys charged at each other, with Sasuke attempting to get onto the offensive by throwing a quick punch to the boys face, but he underestimated Tokiro's speed.

The punch hit thin air as Tokiro dropped under the outstretched arm before planting both hands into the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke went to drop backwards, but Tokiro continued his onslaught. He gripped Sasuke's wrist pulling him up into an open palm strike, hitting him in the chest. Tokiro then span quickly before releasing the boy, throwing him directly over the circle's edge.

Sasuke's fan girls were complaining that he cheated, but Iruka ignored them before declaring Tokiro the winner. "Next up will be Shinsuke Hozuki versus Kiba Inuzuka!" Shinsuke immediately jumped into the ring. "Hurry up dog breath." He taunted, causing his opponent to go red in anger. Kiba put his small dog down before running into the ring.

As he crossed the line however, Shinsuke's solid fist was planted into his jaw, throwing him straight back out. Mizuki began laughing as Iruka face palmed. He declared Shinsuke the winner before moving on, ignoring Kiba's howls of complaint. Both Naruto and Tokiro were chuckling quietly at their friend's quick victory.

The fights carried on one by one. Shikamaru versus Chouji resulted in the former giving up instantly. Hinata versus a random kid nobody cared to remember had Hinata as the winner. Naruto actually sweat-dropped at the pathetic fight between Sakura and Ino, a tie, as they both fell over the circle line while performing some kind of bear-hug on each other.

Naruto was beginning to get bored when he heard his name called. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sai, please enter the ring." Iruka sounded tired. He couldn't help but find his students to be annoying; it's like his working in text books didn't help them fight. 'Ironic.' Naruto thought with a smirk. He then decided to take this seriously, looking at the boy before him. He had that annoying fake smile, and his hand outstretched for the gesture that Iruka showed them at the start, he was the first one to use it in fact.

Naruto shrugged before outstretching his and accepting the gesture of peace. "I look forward to our spar Naruto." Everything about this boy was fake, his voice, and his facial expressions. Naruto didn't trust him in the slightest. Taking a step back from each other they didn't even move into a stance.

Naruto considered removing his weights, but that would potentially be overkill, and raise too many questions. However he would not hold back on this boy, and he knew the boy wouldn't hold back either. Naruto clenched his fists, before releasing a slow breath. Then Sai made a move.

Moving at speeds that far surpass a Genin, never mind an academy student, he ran at Naruto. Iruka was shocked, and thought that Naruto wouldn't be able to defend himself against such speed. However Naruto grinned. Sai threw a punch towards Naruto, thinking he had taken the boy by surprise, but everyone had forgotten who Naruto was trained by.

With fast reflexes Naruto caught the punch effortlessly before pulling Sai closer to him. "Disappointing." He whispered before punch the boy in his jaw forcing him to the floor. Sai jumped to his feet and went to look a Naruto, but he wasn't there. Appearing behind him, Naruto sent a kick straight into the boys back, following it up with a spinning kick to his ankles. Sai had his feet kicked out from under him, causing him to drop onto his back.

Before he could stand Naruto punched him so hard the boy spat blood. Before he could carry on Iruka intervened. "That's enough! The winner is Naruto." Naruto began walking towards his friends as Sai crawled out of the ring. Everyone was silent in complete and utter shock. Naruto had completely decimated the new kid, but both were far faster than they were.

Mizuki had to pick his jaw up from the floor after witnessing such a sight. Iruka rubbed his eyes, while asking himself when did Naruto get so tough. He was definitely not the boy that used to sleep in class, and play pranks. Shinsuke and Tokiro were capable of watching the entire fight. It was no lie that both boys were also advanced compared to their peers. Shinsuke had training at the same level of the mist academy students, while also training from a former Jounin. The Mist village took training very seriously.

Tokiro had training from Jounin level clan members in the branch family, while also training on his own. Due to his skill in stealth, he has made it a common thing to sneak into the Main family's jutsu library, and yet people still called Neji the prodigy. Naruto had even given them the idea to train with weights, and while they weren't as heavy as his, both of his friends still wore heavy weights.

They were both clapping for Naruto, while everyone else was whispering things about Naruto being fast, and how he scared them. Some even called him cool. Naruto just grinned towards his friends. 'Two years is going to be a breeze. And then I will be able to begin my search for Itachi.' Naruto thought to himself.

(Two years later)

It was time for the newly turned Genin to get their teams. They had just passed their exams, and were rewarded with headbands to prove that they were in fact Ninja now. Naruto had changed his look somewhat over the two years. His ears had metallic piercing in them, and he was now standing at an impressive five foot one, second to only Shinsuke. He wore black combat gloves that reached upto his elbows. For his shirt he had a high collared black shirt with a skull on the front. He also wore pitch black Anbu style shinobi pants and black combat boots. He had taken to walking with his Katana strapped to his side, and had strapped his weapons pouch to his right thigh. He had he headband wrapped around his neck, with a black cloth. All in all he looked like a shinobi.

Shinsuke had grown slightly above Naruto, standing at five foot two. His long hair reached his mid back, and had slight black rings around his eyes, indicating lack of sleep. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with the image of two large swords on the front. If one looked closely they would see his lip piercing. He wore pitch black shinobi trousers, and black ninja sandals. On his back was a large Zanbatou sword, a very large sword that looked heavy. He carried it with practiced ease. His weapons pouch was around his left thigh. His headband was tied around his left bicep with the same black cloth as Naruto's.

Tokiro was the shortest of the group, at around four foot eleven, two inches smaller than Naruto. His hair was still short, and he had a singular ear piercing. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with the image of a fist on the front. He had bandages wrapped around his hands. He wore Black shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals. His weapons pouch was around his right thigh. He had his headband around his forehead, again with black cloth.

They had a very similar clothing style, and had actually shopped together with Naruto and Shinsuke disguised as other children. They had been training together for the past two years nonstop, and were surprisingly now on par with each other. Naruto was the best with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, while Tokiro was the fastest and specialised in Taijutsu. Shinsuke was the heavy hitter, and slightly outclassed Naruto with a sword.

Today was the big day, team placements. They had been waiting for this for the past week, and the suspense was killing them. Iruka walked in with Mizuki at his side as per usual, although something seemed off about him. "So as you all know today is the day you get your teams and leave the academy. I can honestly say that you have all grown into fine young Shinobi, and I couldn't be prouder. You all came to me as young idiots that just wanted to fire jutsu, and I thought none of you would ever make it. But before me are the next generation of the leaf village! The future of Konoha! Now make you village proud!" A lot of the students cheered, while one or two actually cried at Iruka's speech.

Naruto, Tokiro, and Shinsuke just shrugged it off. "Now then. Team one..." Naruto decided to zone him out until he heard his name, as this was going to take a while. "Team seven! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai!"

"Team eight! Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga!"

"Team nine is still in regulation from last year, so Team ten! Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara!"

Naruto zoned back in, there is only three people left for a team, and it made him grin. This was going to be good. "Team Eleven! Naruto Uzumaki!" He flared his chakra slightly. "Shinsuke Hozuki!" Shinsuke gave a shark-like grin, cracking his knuckles. "And, Tokiro Hyuga!" Tokiro smiled widely, as they all quickly high-fived. "Wait here and your Sensei's will arrive shortly." And with that Iruka and Mizuki left the building.

Slowly people began pouring in, taking teams one through to ten, excluding team seven. Sasuke was doing his best to ignore Sakura, while Sai was too busy drawing. Naruto was talking to his friends, happy about their team. The door then entered and in walked a tall man.

He had short brown hair and two scars over his left eye. His eyes were green, and he wore the typical Jounin attire. Everyone perked up to look at the man, Sai seemingly recognizing him but keeping quiet. He looked around the room, before landing his eyes on Naruto, Shinsuke, and Tokiro. "Team eleven? Meet me at the academy's training grounds." With that he vanished in a swirl of what appeared to be lightning and water. Immediately team eleven left the room, not wishing to keep their new sensei waiting.

They arrived quickly to see him sitting on the ground, messing with a kunai. "Good, you arrive on time." He said without even turning to look at them. The twelve year olds walked over and sat in front of their sensei. "Okay, time for introductions. I want names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals. Guess I'll go first. My name is Okami. I like knives, fighting, and training. I dislike traitors, weaklings, and people who slow me down. My hobbies include training with and without knives, and practicing my jutsu. And my current goal is to train you three. Uzumaki, you next."

Naruto nodded before speaking up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, spending time with my friends, and learning new jutsu. I dislike secrets, ignorant people, and traitors. My only hobbies are learning new jutsu, and increasing the power of my old ones. My goal is to find Itachi Uchiha, for personal reasons." Okami knew about this, so he didn't react in a shocked manner. "Hyuga."

"My name is Tokiro Hyuga. I like to train, spar with my friends, and annoying my clan heads by improving my skills. I dislike my clan rules, traitors, and people who turn their back on family. My hobbies are training and reading. My goal is to bring equality to my clan, with whatever means necessary." Okami nodded, understanding what he meant, having worked with a Hyuga before. "Hozuki."

Shinsuke smirked slightly before speaking up. "My name is Shinsuke Hozuki. I like training with my sword, hanging out with my friends, and learning water jutsu. I dislike meaningless wars, people who get in my way, and judgemental people. My hobbies include training and sparring. My goal is to eventually obtain one of the seven swords of the mist, and maybe even collect them."

Okami smirked slightly, he definitely had a better team than Kakashi, in fact he was very impressed by their appearances, and he could even sense their high reserves. Not to mention he could tell they were wearing weights. Meet me at Training ground eleven tomorrow, it's new, here are the directions." He handed them small maps before standing up and putting away his kunai. "That is where the real test begins. Do not be late. Oh, and bring your A-game, or you may have to visit the hospital." With that he disappeared in the same elemental swirl as before.

A shared thought was going thought all three of the boy's heads. 'Cool.'

Meanwhile back at the classroom team seven was still waiting for their sensei to arrive, the poor kids.

 **If you like what you read please drop a review as I love to hear from my readers about what they want to happen. Hope it was worth the wait!**


	4. Hidden Test

**Wow seems like my story is attracting a lot of attention, didn't think I'd get this many followers and fav's, thank you all! This one's for all of you who are interested in the story, read and enjoy!**

The world around Naruto was dark as he opened his eyes. He could feel a watery substance around both of his feet and around him was a strange sight. It resembled a sewer, with pipes running along the walls. Panicking, he looked for something familiar, but found only more tunnels. "What's going on here...?" He muttered to himself quietly. Concentrating hard, he began to feel for a chakra signature, when suddenly his eyes widened. In the distance he could feel more chakra than he had ever felt before, even more than the Hokage. Suddenly he heard a loud, demonic roar, before his world went black.

Naruto sat up on his bed with sweat pouring down his face and his Sharingan active. "So that was the Kyuubi? Its chakra is vile, and so evil. And it's inside of me, great." He rambled while getting out of bed. Today his team would be facing a trial of their sensei's choice, and they had no idea what it was.

Opening his drawer he saw his Uchiha shirt, but decided now wasn't the right time for that, before picking up his usual black shirt with the skull. Getting dressed quickly, he then did some small exercises such as sit-ups and press-ups, before picking up his sword and headband. Attaching the headband to his neck, and his sword to his waist, he exited his small apartment.

One thing he noticed was now that he was a shinobi very few people glared at him, and nobody dared to get in his way. It was probably the sword too; it was a real pest repellent. As he walked he tried to think over what the test might be, before stopping. Looking up he saw the fourth's face on the Hokage monument.

It made his blood boil how they thought of him as a saviour, all the while Naruto was cursed by that same man. If the man was still alive, Naruto would not rest before he killed him. Maybe then he would be at peace with his curse.

'I need to get to the training ground, I've wasted enough time.' He said to himself, and with one last glare he took off walking. Pulling out the map he looked at the route, before putting it away. Walking passed an older training ground he had to hold back laughter at what he saw. The supposed team seven were arguing among themselves while their sensei was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto concentrated slightly before chuckling. There was a Jounin, obviously their sensei, sitting on a tree branch right above them reading, and they didn't even notice. "Pathetic." Naruto said to himself before walking on.

Naruto arrived into a large field. There was a huge waterfall that led to a stream. A large Cliffside surrounded both sides of the waterfall. Three training dummies were lined in a row, and had no marks on them, signifying that they were new. There was a small forest-like area towards the other side of the stream.

Naruto could see both of his friends there waiting for him and decided to run over. "Hey Naruto, last to arrive again it seems." Tokiro said with a smirk across his face. Naruto smirked back.

"Guess I got caught up, huh?" He replied with, before Shinsuke laughed loudly, followed by the other two chuckling. "So, how long has Okami-sensei been hiding in the tree?" Naruto asked, concentrating so he could find his sensei's chakra signature.

Tokiro activated his Byakugan, allowing him to see chakra, and more importantly spot the Jounin in question. "About five minutes, but we aren't late yet so I am unsure on why he chooses to hide instead of revealing himself." The Hyuga just wanted to get on with this test.

Shinsuke pointed his finger at the tree that Okami was hiding behind. Concentrating his chakra into his fingertip he grinned in his shark-like fashion. "Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu!" A fast, sharp projectile made of water was fired from the Hozuki's finger, travelling towards the tree. It blew apart a whole in the tree, but there was nobody on the other side.

The three boys looked confused before they felt a spike of chakra behind them. Turning, they witnessed Okami enter in his typical elemental swirl. He had a tired look on his face, and was spinning a kunai on his finger. "Impressive, there was a decent amount of power behind that attack. Possibly enough to take out a Chunin, but I am a Jounin." Shinsuke looked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Okami-sensei, you mentioned a test to us yesterday. Does that mean the final academy test is just so our Jounin have the chance to choose who can be shinobi, and who needs to go back?" Okami smirked.

"You are a smart one aren't you. Yes, every other team right now is taking a test chosen by their Jounin sensei. If I think you are unworthy, then you will be back at the academy before you can blink. Now for what this test is." He gave them an intense look before grinning again. "It's simple! You just need to beat me."

He made it sound easy, but the three newly formed shinobi knew this was by no means a simple task. He outclassed them completely, as he was two ranks higher, which meant he had the skill to back it up. The three boys instantly knew what this was a test for. It was to see if they would go it alone or team up, and only a fool would take the first option.

"I want you to go all out, hold nothing back. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't get very far. Test begins now!" He shouted before vanishing in his swirl. Tokiro instantly activated his byakugan and began searching for him. 'They might find me already? And I only just disappeared. Impressive.' Okami thought to himself.

"The waterfall!" Tokiro yelled, and Naruto blurred through hand-signs faster than any Chunin could, never mind a Genin. Okami didn't recognise the hand-signs, but he felt a terrifyingly large amount of chakra build up around Naruto. "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A huge dragon head made of fire burst from Naruto's lungs, travelling towards the waterfall.

Okami could feel the heat already, and it was making him sweat slightly. In a burst of speed he shot passed the fire jutsu, landing in the open field while the jutsu collided with the waterfall, kicking up rocks and steam in a loud explosion. Before he had time to breathe Okami had to bring two Kunai up in front of him to protect himself from the large buster-sword that Shinsuke had swung at him. The force behind the attack pushed the Jounin back slightly, but using the skill that got him the rank of Jounin he kicked the Genin in the ribs sending him to the side.

Just as Shinsuke flew away, Okami had to jump to avoid an open palm from Tokiro. In mid air he placed his hand on the Hyuga's shoulder for leverage. Before he could make another move however, Naruto appeared in front of him, already in mid kick.

Having nowhere to dodge, Okami took the hit, or so they thought. As he flew away he suddenly burst into smoke, revealing a log. They looked around for their sensei, but they didn't have to look far. Standing on the stream, Okami was going through hand-signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Justu!" The Jounin called loudly, sending multiple yellow balls of pure electricity towards the Genin.

Naruto channelled wind chakra through his sword as he unsheathed it, before focusing. With expert speed and precision, Naruto began swing his sword towards the oncoming attacks. Okami cursed under his breath, wind chakra easily cancels out lightning. As Naruto's Katana met the balls of electricity, they gave off small explosions, sending sparks aimlessly through the air.

While Naruto was focusing on defending them, Shinsuke returned to the group, concentrating chakra of his own while flashing through hand-signs. He summoned a massive amount of chakra. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Rising from the stream appeared a large serpent made of water, with bright yellow eyes. Tokiro dashed towards Okami, stopping around ten feet in front of him, while the water dragon circled the Jounin.

Throwing his hand towards his sensei, Tokiro pushed a large amount of condensed chakra towards him. "Gentle Fist: Air Palm!" Okami could see that the dragon was waiting for the right moment to strike, and knew if he dodged the air palm it would leave him open. Then he smirked. Raising up both hands he made a singal hand-sign that Naruto recognised. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two identical copies of Okami appeared in a cloud of smoke, the first took the hit from the air palm instantly. The second sent a lightning ball towards the water dragon, but it didn't dispel it. As the clone and the original were about to go through a set of hand-signs, their world went black. Looking around them all they saw was a reflection of themselves. 'Genjutsu? When?" Okami asked himself before flaring his chakra.

The illusion dropped almost instantly, but when he came to his senses he felt the large water dragon colliding with his chest, knocking the air from his stomach. As he was being pushed back he saw Naruto looking directly into his eyes, but that isn't what shocked him. His eyes had morphed into the Sharingan.

Before he could think it over he was thrown into the stream, landing with a large splash. The three Genin began running towards the stream in hopes of finishing their sensei off. It was a mistake to get that close. From under the water's surface they could see a strange glow before suddenly several large bright blue laser beams burst towards the Genin.

Tokiro jumped in front of the group with his byakugan active, before spinning. Around him appeared a spinning dome of pure condensed chakra. "Rotation!" The beams struck the defensive jutsu in a bright flash of light, almost blinding Naruto and Shinsuke. When the light cleared it revealed Tokiro breathing heavily, but otherwise unharmed.

He then dropped to a knee, having used too much chakra having to keep that up against such a powerful attack. Okami shot out of the stream with knives in hand, aiming to finish off the Hyuga.

As he brought he kunai down, he was surprised to see Naruto almost effortlessly blocking them with his Katana. The sword the burst into a spark of electricity, slowly cutting through the two knives. Okami went to jump back, but Naruto gripped his ankle with his spare hand. The Jounin was surprised by his strength, but grinned. All of a suddenly Shinsuke brought his sword right through the Jounin's waist.

It would have killed him, if he hadn't vanished in a burst of smoke. "This is proving difficult. Shinsuke, Tokiro. Take them off." Both boys widened their eyes before smirking. Standing up straight, all three boys began removing their weight. Okami watched closely having not noticed that they had been wearing any.

Figuring it was probably next to nothing, he almost had a heart attack as the dropped to the ground. He could feel a mini earthquake, while dust covered the majority of the battle field blinding the Jounin. Suddenly the smoke began to clear, and Okami strained his eyes. When the smoke disappeared completely, he was shocked to see none of the boys there.

He felt something towards his left, and if it wasn't for his instincts as a Jounin he would have suffered the possible loss of a limb. Appearing almost out of thin air, was Shinsuke swing his huge blade. He kept swinging and the Jounin could barely keep up. He then quickly dodged to the side as Tokiro came from behind him hoping to catch him off guard.

He thought he could outpace them still, simply because he dodged a few of their attacks, which was his mistake. Both Shinsuke and Tokiro continued their onslaught, expertly fighting alongside each other and narrowly dodging each other while still throwing out attacks. Shinsuke's sword got close enough to land a solid hit on Okami, opening up a shallow wound.

The Jounin winced in pain, momentarily too distracted to dodge a gentle fist to his shoulder. He felt his arm begin to go numb, but then heard a noise behind him. Making some room between him and the two Genin, he glanced behind him just in time to see Naruto's fist impacting his face. Shinsuke sped behind the Jounin while kicking low, tripping Okami. As he was falling he felt another gentle fist jab into his stomach, causing him to cough in pain.

He burst into smoke once more, but this time revealing a log with paper bombs covering it. The three boys quickly dived away, but unfortunately landed in separate areas of the training ground. Shinsuke landed on his back, but rolled quickly onto his feet. He quickly span while pulling his large sword in front of him, blocking several Kunai and shuriken being thrown at him. Okami appeared from the tree line, running towards the Genin.

Shinsuke, not being one to back down, met the Jounin head-on while swing his sword. Okami jumped over the large sword, before landing a powerful kick to the Genin's head. Shinsuke was thrown back, letting go of his sword in the meantime. Okami kicked the blade away from him, keeping it at a distance from the young swordsman.

The young Hozuki growled while standing to his feet. He wasn't good at hand to hand combat, this was going to be tough. Okami chuckled at the boy, before appearing right infront of him in a burst of speed and attempting a punch to the stomach, but Shinsuke span out of the way before attempting a low kick. The Jounin jumped over it however, before kicking the Genin in the chest.

Shinsuke gasped for air as he was sent back into a tree. He felt something coming, and ducked just in time to miss a Kunai to the head. Shinsuke looked at Okami, but quickly noticed something. He had no wounds from their earlier fight. 'So he is a shadow clone.' The boy concluded in his mind.

He quickly pointed both hands up at the Jounin. "Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu!" The fast water projectiles sped towards the Jounin at fast speeds, but he jumped over them. Shinsuke clasped his hands together, before suddenly the two water projectiles behind the mid jump Jounin collided, morphing into a miniature water dragon and striking Okami in the back, biting him.

The Okami clone cried in pain as he dropped to the stream once more. Shinsuke, summoning the last of his chakra, sped through hand-signs. "Escape this! Water Style: Water Dragon Barrage!" As Okami landed on the water surface, five large water dragons formed around him. Before he could even attempt to flee, all five of the water serpents collided into him at once, creating a large explosion of pure water, and dispelling the clone easily.

Shinsuke grinned in his typical shark-like way, before he suddenly collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. He had used up every last bit of chakra to win that fight, and could only wish his comrades handled their fights too.

Tokiro landed on a tree branch, quickly looking around. Suddenly he jumped up just as three Kunai knives embedded themselves in the branch he was occupying. Kicking his feet off of the tree trunk he pushed himself away as more projectiles landed into the tree. As he landed on the ground he felt something snap, before out of nowhere a large barrage of weapons were sent towards him.

'Trap!' He screamed in his head before spinning. "Rotation!" His chakra barrier once more appeared, deflecting all the weapons. As he stopped, he began to breathe a little heavily again. Okami dropped down from a tree branch he was standing on.

In his hands were more weapons. "You've got to be kidding me." Tokiro complained as the Jounin threw the small projectiles. Spinning again, he once more used his rotation, deflecting the weapons easily, but causing his breathing to become difficult. Okami was laughing, as if he knew what was happening, and found it humorous. Tokiro cursed at him under his breath.

Okami went to reach for more weapons, but Tokiro quickly closed in the gap between them. Okami widened his eyes in slight surprise, and almost didn't manage to dodge the first jab. Narrowly avoiding the attack, the Jounin was put onto the defensive, dodging attack after attack. He smirked however as Tokiro once more triggered a trap, sending large wooden spears towards the boy. Seeing no other escape route he sighed and once more rotated until his barrier appeared around him, destroying the wooden projectiles with ease.

He was running low on chakra, and his sensei knew it. Okami then cockily appeared within seven feet of the boy as if to anger him. "Given up already?" The Jounin taunted, while yawning slightly. Tokiro smirked however as his byakugan seemed to intensify.

"You are in my range sensei." It took a second for Okami to realise what he meant, and that second was long enough for the young Hyuga. Dropping into his stance Tokiro glared down at his sensei. "This is over. Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

Tokiro blurred towards his sensei, hitting two jabs into him. He then followed it up with four jabs. Then eight. Then sixteen. After that was thirty-two, and finally finished it off with the sixty-fourth jab. His sensei's entire chakra system was now closed off to him.

Tokiro was not surprised to see Okami burst into smoke, as he couldn't hide the fact that he was a shadow clone from the byakugan. Tokiro began coughing intensely before falling onto his back. He overdid it, and now he had no chakra.

Naruto landed with his back to the Cliffside. He had sheathed his sword, and had dropped into the famed Uchiha interceptor fist. "What a surprise, one of my students have the Sharingan. That's new considering neither of them are an Uchiha." Okami stood directly above him, with his feet on the cliff.

Naruto new this to be 'wall-walking', a form of chakra control. Activating his Sharingan, Naruto looked at his hopefully soon to be teacher. "Are we going to be carrying this on alone sensei?" Naruto asked, clearing soom space between himself and his sensei.

"You certainly have the Uchiha's arrogance. Let me see if you have their skill." Okami dropped from the cliff, before throwing a punch towards Naruto. The young boy saw it coming with his Sharingan, and deflected it while throwing a punch of his own. The Jounin tilted his head to the side effortlessly dodging the punch.

What he didn't expect was for Naruto to slap a paper tag on his back. Hearing the familiar sound of a paper bomb, Okami widened his eyes. Naruto jumped away as it exploded, but all that was destroyed was a log. "You'll have to do better." He heard from behind him.

As he turned, he dodged a kunai, before unsheathing his sword and deflecting three more with lightning fast reflexes. Okami appeared before him as his sword clashed against the Jounin's Kunai. They began a duel, neither one making a mistake as they deflected each other's attacks.

Okami pulled out another Kunai with his spare hand, attempting to pierce the Genin's abdomen, but the young shinobi blurred out of existence in a way only Shisui the Teleporter could manage. Feeling the young boys chakra signature behind him, Okami turned just in time to see Naruto holding up the Tiger hand-sign.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball burst from Naruto's mouth, engulfing the Jounin in seconds. Naruto was once more disappointed however as it turned out to be another log. His sensei was nowhere to be seen, but Naruto was no fool. He could feel the man's chakra. Coating his blade in lightning once again, he quickly jammed it into the ground beneath him.

The ground in front of Naruto exploded in a shower of rock and dirt as Okami emerged with a Kunai in hand. However Naruto was once more prepared, and quickly kicked the Jounin in the ribs, sending him rolling on the ground. Naruto then held up a single hand-sign with a large smirk, while flaring his chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The area around both shinobi was filled with smoke. When it cleared, Okami gasped in shock. He was surrounded by almost a hundred clones. Even he could only make around six, and he was one of the stronger Jounin in the village.

Okami jumped to his feet quickly, deciding to take the Genin seriously. Taking out another Kunai, he suddenly vanished in pure speed, suddenly one by one, the Naruto clones began to dispel. Naruto wasn't shocked however, as he began concentrating high amounts of chakra from the back of the clone army.

He then opened his eyes and began flashing through hand-signs. Okami noticed that it was taking the boy a lot of time to finish the set of hand-signs, despite how fast he was goin. Hoping to stop it he began charging directly for the real Naruto, cleaving apart any Naruto clone in his way. The hand-signs were almost finished when Okami appeared before him with a smirk before kicking him in the face.

However his smirk turned into a look of shock when the Naruto he just hit dispelled. 'I got the wrong one!' Before he could think about what he did wrong; multiple clones tackled him, and began restraining him. He surprisingly couldn't break free even with all the strength he could muster.

Lifting his head he watched helplessly as the real Naruto finished his set of hand-signs. "You're done sensei! Uchiha Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" A tsunami of searing hot flames flew from Naruto's mouth, speeding towards the restrained Jounin, who could only watch as the jutsu got closer.

The flames dispelled all of Naruto's clones while engulfing Okami, and leaving a huge scorch mark across the floor. "Damn clone..." Naruto muttered as the flames dispersed and he noticed his sensei was nowhere to be seen. Before he could do anything however he dropped face first onto the ground. Even he had a limit on the amount of chakra he could use, and he just used it all up in that final jutsu. And now all he could do was close his eyes, before everything went black.

The three boys began to slowly open their eyes, waking up at the exact same times. As they attempted to gather their thoughts, they saw their sensei sitting in a meditative position in front of them. "Finally you're all awake, took you long enough." Okami said in a bored fashion, while eating some cooked fish.

The boys suddenly remembered the test and attempted to stand, but were too weak due to chakra exhaustion. It was already dark, and they must have been asleep four at least a few hours. They figured they lost, they only managed to defeat his shadow clones, and didn't beat him at all. Sighing they lowered their heads.

Okami noticed this and began chuckling, which then turned to an all out laugh. "Is being a Ninja really that depressing? I thought passing would make you cheer." He said, unable to hold back his laughter. The boys widened their eyes. They passed? How?

As if reading their minds, Okami decided to explain it to them. "The most important thing about being a ninja team is teamwork. You demonstrated that you could work together as if you had been training together since birth. You covered each other's weaknesses and didn't leave any of your comrades to die. And then when I split you up, you proved that you weren't helpless without your teammates. You each fought hard and managed to defeat a shadow clone of myself. You showed me that you could defend yourselves as well as you defend each other, and fought surprisingly well. You are easily at a high Chunin level, maybe even low Jounin. Well done, I am proud to be our sensei."

Neither of the boys could register what happened, but they didn't need to as Okami kept talking. "We'll collect our first mission in two days; relax until then as you've all deserved it. Team eleven is now officially in business!" He had a huge grin before disappearing in his usual elemental swirl. The three boys began cheering and high-fiving each other. Neither of them realizing just what kind of missions they'd be doing.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the other ones, hoping for good reactions and if you have opinions on what should happen, please drop a review!**


	5. Back-up

**Wow, a lot of great reviews from you guys! Thank you for your continual interest in this story. You guys really help me with motivation and confidence. I will quickly answer reviews now before leaving you guys to read the new chapter of Rainfall.**

 **ElementShots: Thank you for your interest in my story, I will try to update regularly to keep readers like you interested.**

 **shapeshifter340: I try to update as much as possible, while keeping each chapter at a decent length for you guys!**

 **TheIthug: Naruto is only cold towards most people, but it will slowly change as he makes more friends.**

 **X3runner: Thank you for your review, I will do my best to keep you interested in the future chapters.**

 **roxas199: Thank you so much! I really do my best for you readers out there, and this great feedback makes me happy that I'm doing good.**

 **Sliverknight: I am not doing pairings at least for the time being. Naruto is still hateful towards most people, and it is difficult to earn his trust, so affection would be even more difficult, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Thank you all for the feedback, now I won't hold you any longer so please, enjoy chapter five of Rainfall!**

"WHAT!"

A loud shout came from the Hokage's office, voiced by three different people. It startled the Hokage's secretary, forcing the woman to drop her files to the floor and spilling her drink over them, destroying the papers. Inside of the Hokage's office stood team eleven, with Hiruzen seated behind his desk as per usual. The three boys had ferocious looks on their faces, as if they had been told they were no longer allowed to be shinobi.

Okami had an amused expression on his otherwise bored face, enjoying the sight. Hiruzen had an angry look on his face as he stared down the Genin. Shinsuke immediately began speaking, being the loudest of the group.

"I thought we were shinobi now? Give us a real mission old man!" Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched angrily at the complete disrespect the boys were showing him. Okami had to hold back his laughter at the sight. Now you may be wondering what they meant by 'Real mission', well it's simple.

Since becoming Shinobi, all they have done is chores around the village for a bunch of ungrateful villagers. They were told that these were missions too but it was just daily duties that their 'clients' couldn't be bothered doing themselves. It didn't help that all the villagers hated Naruto, and didn't trust Shinsuke. Most had even tried refusing to pay the two boys.

These so called missions were D-Ranks, the lowest of the low. They didn't even involve exiting the village, or fighting of any kind. They had been working for weeks now, nonstop, in some attempt to prove themselves ready for a higher ranked mission.

Entering the Hokage tower, they were hopeful of it happening, but of course Hiruzen shut it down immediately, offering them a mission to catch a runaway cat, that they were sure they had caught a few days prior to this. They had finally had enough, and decided to take a stand against their leader, and that's what brings us to here.

With a sigh, Hiruzen tiredly, but sternly replied. "D-Ranks missions are the only mission I can trust to a newly formed Genin team, there's no danger involved, so no chance of any casualties." He was getting to old for this job; he really wished he could find a suitable successor so he could retire, again.

Naruto rolled his eyes towards the Hokage further disrespecting him. "Have you not lied enough in your old age? I heard team seven cheering about going on a C-Rank, but last I checked we have done far more missions than they have. And you know that we can beat them, so if anyone would have casualties it would be them." Hiruzen sighed at the comment about lies, saddened by what the boy was referring to.

Tokiro decided to jump in, furthering their argument. "From what I remember about them in the academy the only one in that team with any noticeable skill is Sai, and Sakura is practically as useless as a paper Kunai. Sasuke may have potential, but his arrogance blinds him, and he doesn't care about the safety of his comrades. And is it true that their sensei left them waiting in the academy for four hours longer than everyone else? Lord Hokage, how could you trust that team over us? They are a liability."

Okami remained quiet, but actually sided with his team. It was true that team seven was the pet for the village council, that was why they had Kakashi take them on. They were so taken by their belief in Sasuke, as the supposed last Uchiha, that they hadn't even noticed that he was training another, with far more potential.

Hiruzen took one look at Okami, hoping for him to intervene, but when he saw the man he instantly knew that he was going to side with his team. Before he could say anything, Iruka came running into the room with a look of shock and fear. "What is it Iruka?"

The boys sighed, while Okami decided to pay close attention. Iruka took a second to catch his breath, having ran at his top speed. Gasping for air, Iruka suddenly made eye contact with the Hokage. "Lord Third! It's team seven! They were ambushed by Zabuza Momochi! He had allies!"

Team eleven couldn't help but face palm at the news, with the three boys muttering something along the lines of "Knew it" in unison. Hiruzen widened his eyes in shock. Looking through the files of available ninja, inwardly screaming when he found none. Sighing he looked up at team eleven. The boys glared back, knowing what he was about to do and not like it at all. "Team eleven; it seems a mission just opened up. Pack your gear as you must leave within an hour."

Okami sent his team to get their things while he stayed to speak with the Hokage privately. "Lord Third, you let the council get too much power. They have potentially sent children to their deaths. I will take down the location, and wait for my team at the gates. Hopefully you will have a word with those fools while we are gone." Hiruzen simply nodded sadly while handing over a piece of paper with the location of team seven. Okami left via his typical swirl, ready for his first mission with his team.

'Oh kami what have they done?' Hiruzen thought to himself sadly while looking out of his office window. He would need to address the council about this matter, as it is inexcusable to send children into such a dangerous environment based on biases alone.

Kakashi was lying in bed with bandages covering his left leg. He had overused his Sharingan, and his target got away. His team were now in terrible danger, especially with him incapacitated. He had been replaying the events in his head, and it was giving him a headache. It first started with an ambush from two well know rogue ninja, B-Rank level at the most. These were the demon brothers of the mist. He of course saw the ambush coming, and decided to test his team.

His students watched as he was torn to pieces, while the demon brothers stared the Genin down. Sai and Sasuke jumped to action, prepared to fight the oncoming ninja, while Sakura froze along with their client, Mr Tazuna. The two boys did well despite being obviously outclassed, but one slipped passed the boys and targeted the two behind them.

Sakura jumped in the way, pathetically getting slapped out of the way. Before the singular Demon brother could get to Tazuna however, Kakashi appeared in one piece holding the Rogue ninja in a choke hold. After a little interrogating both the brothers and Tazuna, he found out that their client was a target of some business man, who hired ninja and mercenaries alike to kill him.

Leaving them tied up against a tree, they decided to carry out their mission. As if things couldn't get worse, they were then caught inside a thick mist. Confronting the shinobi squad stood an A-Rank missing ninja that Kakashi knew all too well. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the bloody Mist. After some trash talk they fought, resulting in his Genin having to free him from a jutsu, Sakura being as useless as ever. Sai and Sasuke worked together and managed to free their Jounin sensei, who continued his fight with Zabuza.

Managing to incapacitating the rogue ninja, he was blindsided by two rogue ninja from the Rock village, creating an earth wall to stop him from seeing them. Behind the wall a fourth chakra signature appeared beside Zabuza, before all four shinobi vanished.

Then Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion, leaving his Genin to carry him to Tazuna's house. He immediately sent word to the Hokage after waking up. This was far passed a C-Rank mission, and now bordered the line of A-Rank. His Genin were incapable of finishing such a mission without assistance. He could only hope the Hokage sent someone strong enough to help them with their mission.

He predicted that Zabuza would take time to recover as he would, which would give them a window of maybe a week, two if they are lucky. He needed to train his team so they could at least be somewhat prepared for the oncoming battle. He just didn't know how he could train three genin to fight on par with a B-Rank shinobi. Right now all he could do was recover, tomorrow he would train them.

Team eleven stood at the ready, their gear was packed, along with rations. The journey would take two to three days, depending on how fast they could travel. Okami looked over his team, and couldn't help but be impressed. They each had serious expressions, showing him that they were taking their mission seriously.

"Okay team, before heading out I want some ground rules. You fight as a team, and never leave a comrade behind. Do not underestimate an opponent, as you will regret it. And finally, team seven are our allies, so we do not harm them, well not too seriously anyway. Now then, let's go!" And with those final words, team eleven exited the village for the first time as a team.

Running at their top speed, they blurred across the road leading to the Wave village to finish team seven's job. They were going so fast they barely noticed the torn up rope on the ground, Okami putting it to the back of his head for now. Right now the Jounin had to worry about facing an unknown number of rogue ninja, hoping their skill would be enough to keep them alive.

Tokiro had his byakugan active, and was at the back of the team formation, acting as the sensory ninja of the group in order to keep them safe from any and all attacks. Naruto was on the left with his Sharingan active, Okami noticed he always had it activated when they weren't near the villagers or other shinobi. Shinsuke took the left side, keeping his hand on the hilt of his blade, with excitement burning in his eyes at the thought of meeting one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. Okami took lead, guiding his team towards their location, prepared to jump into action at a moment's notice.

Team seven were waiting in the dining room for their next orders, and they were getting impatient. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the powerful killing intent between the two A-Rank ninja, and how it made him feel. He realised how weak he was, but knew he had to get stronger. He was doing his best to ignore Sakura, while also glaring at Sai.

Sai had remained calm during the entire mission so far, even when they were confronted by Zabuza. He didn't even take a step back, yet Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. He hated his team, Sai was an emotionless show off who Sasuke secretly envied, while Sakura was completely and utterly useless. All she did was freeze up whenever she was confronted by an enemy.

He did however respect their sensei, for his skill at the very least. Kakashi was a strong shinobi, and had even somehow managed to obtain a Sharingan eye, despite not being an Uchiha. 'Why does everyone have it? I need that power to beat _him_.' He complained in his head while brooding.

Sai was sketching in his notebook, while ignoring his surroundings. He didn't show it but Zabuza had him on edge, he was obviously stronger than he was. The man just made him feel as if he was an ant, waiting for the swordsman to step on him. Sighing, he carried on drawing.

Tazuna's daughter was in the kitchen preparing a meal, while Tazuna himself was drinking at the table. His grandson only came down from his room when he wanted some food, and didn't really speak much, but he always seemed to glare at the shinobi. Sasuke just glared back, while Sai ignored him. Sakura was confused and decided to ask Tazuna, who then told her about the man he saw as his father and how he was a village hero. The story ended with Gatou's men publicly executing him after he stood up to them.

Sasuke finally got fed up and went to leave the house, but a voice stopped him. "Where are you going Sasuke?" Turning he saw Kakashi walking down the stairs, leaning on a crutch for support. He looked somewhat tired still, but at least he was up. "And I was just about ready for a training session." The Jounin knew that would interest the young Uchiha.

"Follow me out to the forest." He said as he began walking out through the door, his Genin following closely behind. Sasuke was eager to learn something, while Sai was emotionless as ever. Sakura was just following Sasuke. Kakashi limped his way towards a tree with surprising speed, before stopping. "I am going to teach you to climb this tree.

The three students sweat-dropped in unison at their sensei. Climb a tree? Was that a joke? Sakura, being the loud mouth she is, immediately voiced her confusing. "But sensei, we can already climb trees?" Kakashi had to suppress a laugh at his students.

Dropping his crutch he looked at his students with an eye-smile. "Oh? But can you climb trees without using your hands?" He focused his chakra slowly, before limping to the tree. He put his foot on the trunk, before surprising his students by actually walking up the side of the tree. They had their jaws dropped on the floor, as Kakashi made his way to a tree branch.

He reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out three Kunai knives. He then threw the knives in front of the three Genin. "Focus your chakra to your feet. Too little and you won't stick, but too much and you will blow off of the tree. Use the knives to mark how high you get. I want to see you standing upside down from a branch by tomorrow." Sasuke and Sai reached down before picking up their knives.

Looking at them, they then both ran towards a tree, barely getting two feet off of the ground before the bark exploded from the tree, and they were sent to the ground. Sasuke growled before standing back up. As the two boys were about to carry on trying they heard their female comrade.

"Done sensei!" True to her words, the girl was standing on the edge of a tree branch with a proud smile on her face. Kakashi widened his eye towards the weakest member of the group with shock. 'She is from a villager family; I suppose having a tiny chakra supply really helps with control.' Kakashi said, before flashing her an eye smile.

Sasuke once more had his jaw on the floor. Sakura, an annoying fan girl with no actual skill, had managed to get all the way up the tree before he, an Uchiha, could even get half way. This was absurd, impossible, it made no sense. He then turned from Sakura to look at Sai, before realising the boy had just passed half way given by the markings on the tree.

He quickly dashed at the tree again, focusing his chakra to the best of his abilities. No way would the last Uchiha be the last at this too. Kakashi began to make his way down the tree. "Keep it up, all three of you. I will meet you back at the house for dinner; I hope to hear good news." Kakashi picked up his crutch while rushing back to the house.

He needed to keep an eye on the house at all times, as there was no telling when Zabuza and his friends would show up, despite it only being the second day. Sasuke and Sai made eye contact, before dashing towards their respective trees in hopes of beating the other. Sakura watched while practicing a little more herself.

Team eleven had just reached the Wave village and they all shared a thought. This place was a mess. From what Okami could gather, this place was under the rule of a business tyrant named Gatou, and he destroyed the once proud village, reducing it to almost rubble. Naruto found it disgusting that such a place existed simply because of one power hungry fool.

Okami briefed them on what he knew of the village on the way there, so they could be prepared. Shinsuke swore that he would drown the man responsible for this, while Tokiro and Naruto silently agreed with their friend. Walking through the village, all they saw were poor families out on the street.

There were elderly men and women to young small children, and everything in between. The buildings looked run down, and there was an awful stench in the air around them. They could see armed men bullying pedestrians, saying they owed money, and using threats of violence. Okami could see it angering his students, and decided to go deal with it.

Walking towards the man he saw him raise a hand, preparing to strike a young boy for protecting his mother. Thinking fast, the Jounin forcefully gripped the man's arm. "I think you're done here." The man and his accomplice quickly turned to face whoever had dared to get in their way, coming face to face with Okami.

The Jounin had a cold glare on his face, his students mimicking the look while standing behind him. "N-ninja?" They stuttered out, noticing the headbands. The glares they were receiving made them freeze with fear. "Tell Gatou we're here for him." Okami's tone was dark, and his words promised pain. The men were now shaking, and when Okami let go of the first one's arm they immediately ran in the opposite direction to the ninja.

The small child was looking up at Okami almost in tears. Before he could thank them, Okami ruffled his hair. "You're brave, you would make an excellent shinobi." The boy began smiling, while his mother muttered thanks to the shinobi.

The group then turned and went back to their primary objective. Find team seven and help them. Okami followed the map to a small forest on the outskirts of the village, with his young students not far behind him. As they were walking, Okami felt something behind him, and immediately pulled out a Kunai before turning.

His knife clashed with another, and Okami looked at the possible threat. He suddenly felt all tension drop as he came face to face with a beaten up Kakashi Hatake. "You're who the Hokage sent? I was expecting Jounin, Chunin at least." Okami scoffed at his fellow Jounin.

"Trust me, my team will be enough. Kakashi Hatake, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Tokiro Hyuga, and Shinsuke Hozuki. We are team eleven." Okami introduced his team with great pride, and immediately the copy ninja looked at Naruto. The boy noticed his stare, and flashed him a smile.

"Hello Inu, it's been a while." Naruto addressed the man, calling him by his former Anbu codename. Kakashi widened his eye in slight shock before his eye curled into his usual eye smile. He used to watch over the boy as a part of his assignment in Anbu black-ops, along with his squad, and/or the two Uchiha's. He was once a small little trouble maker. He could honestly say that he grew well.

"I hope you've all been taught well, I want you to be able to keep up with my team after all." Kakashi said jokingly, causing Okami to smirk cockily. Deciding to brag, he looked the copy ninja dead in the eyes.

"Naruto there is a master of both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, while also extremely fast and skilled with a sword. Not to mention he can create over a hundred Shadow Clones without even tiring slightly. And he has a little surprise, he may show you when the fighting begins. Shinsuke is from the famous Hozuki clan of the Mist village, and has trained in the ways of the seven ninja swordsmen. Plus he likes to use a similar sword to your friend Zabuza, plus he is a master of water Jutsu. Tokiro is a natural prodigy among the Hyuga branch family mastering several main family techniques, and he is a true master of the gentle fist, pushing even myself in close combat. All three of them separately defeated one of my shadow clones each, while together managed to land a hit each on me."

The three Genin were grinning, thankful for their sensei's praise. Okami spoke of them as if he knew they could potentially do anything they wanted if they put their minds to it. Kakashi was lost for words. He was literally rendered speechless. Okami waited to hear what his team was capable of, Kakashi was legendary and known throughout all of the nations, his team must be promising.

Kakashi chuckled nervously while diverting his eyes. "Well... my team are currently learning tree walking..." Okami looked at the man thinking he was joking, he was awaiting the punch line, but it never came. A sweat-drop began to form on the back of Okami's head.

"You taught them that little, and yet you thought they were ready for a C-Rank?" Okami said judgingly, silently cursing the man. "What were you teaching them this entire time? Teamwork?" He said, but he did not expect the copy ninja to nod. "Seriously? You're lucky they aren't dead yet."

Kakashi eye smiled at his fellow Jounin before beginning to walk towards where his students were currently training. Team eleven couldn't help but face palm at the sight they came to. Sakura was sitting on a tree branch high above the ground. Sai was also stood on a tree, upside down and pulling faces at Sasuke who was still attempting to climb the tree, with his anger disturbing his focus.

They hadn't even noticed the newcomers until Kakashi addressed them. "Team seven! Our back-up has arrived. Meet team eleven, you probably remember them from the academy. We will be working together to finish our mission, so play nice."

Immediately the members of team seven turned to see their reinforcements. Upon seeing who they were, there were mixed reactions. Sakura looked confused, wondering why another Genin team was there. Sai immediately shivered upon seeing Naruto, remembering the beat down he suffered the few years prior to graduation. Sasuke stared at the team wondering what made them worthy of backing him up.

Team eleven were smirking at them, making team seven feel somewhat puny in comparison, without even having to display any power or skill. Their confidence gave them a powerful aura. The members of team seven got to the ground, before walking closer to the slightly taller boys.

There was an intense silence between them, as both teams stared at each other. Neither team blinked. Suddenly team eleven flared their chakra, making it noticeable even for the other Genin. Despite not wanting to admit it, team seven were scared of the other Genin. They were far stronger than them, it wasn't hard to notice.

Even Kakashi was shocked at their power, and all they did was flare their chakra. Before things could escalate however, Okami broke the silence. "So where do we go for some food?" Kakashi sweat-dropped slightly before walking towards Tazuna's house. Entering the house, Tazuna could be seen at the table.

The drunken man looked shock at seeing more ninja, but seeing Kakashi with them put him at ease. He saw a man around Kakashi's size first; he dressed in the same gear as the copy ninja but definitely looked different. He had brown hair and two identical scars over one of his green eyes. Behind the man stood three boys.

They were all dressed in similar dark clothing, and definitely looked a lot more intense than the brats he got at first. They even had special weapons, so in his eyes they were authentic shinobi. "The name's Tazuna, I'm glad to see that help has arrived. Welcome to my home." He greeted them with a smile. The boys bowed at the man, while Okami smiled.

"My name is Okami, I am the leader of team eleven. The light haird one is Shinsuke Hozuki. The one with white eyes is Tokiro Hyuga. And the last one is Naruto Uzuzmaki. We are prepared to protect you with our lives, and are very capable of keeping you alive and well." Tazuna seemed impressed by the group, unlike how he reacted to team seven. They really seemed like they could get the job done.

Tazuna's daughter greeted the group after her father, while inviting them for dinner. Kakashi went to leave for his team but a hand stopped him. He turned to see Naruto with a slight smirk.

"Inu, may I go and collect your team? You really should recover after all." Kakashi knew he had hidden intentions, but decided it would be a good test for his team. Kakashi nodded to Naruto, before sitting down at the table. Naruto quickly left the house, running to where the Genin were still training.

Sasuke had almost managed to get up the tree, he was so close. He hated that he was the last member of his team, but it only fuelled his efforts. In his head he kept replaying how Naruto and the other two flared their chakra, forcing him to freeze up. How were they so strong? As he asked himself these questions, the boy in question entered the forest.

"Almost there Uchiha, try harder and perhaps you'll get it." Naruto said mockingly. Team seven were now on edge, they hadn't even noticed him approach them. "Your sensei sent me to collect you for dinner." The three jumped down from the trees and prepared to get back to the house, but Naruto stood before them.

They each looked confused as Naruto began grinning. Raising eyebrows, team seven stared at Naruto questionably. As if reading their minds, Naruto began to settle into a stance. "But before that, how about a little test. I'll let you get your dinner if you can defeat me."

Team seven gasped in shock at their fellow Genin, not taking him seriously. Sakura, thinking it was some kind of joke, attempted to walk around Naruto. The dark clothed boy suddenly blurred in front of her, his fist embedded in her stomach, sending the girl back to her teammates. Sakura was gasping for air, while her two comrades dropped into stances.

Naruto had a large smirk on his face, as his eyes slowly morphed into the Sharingan. "Come; show me what you can do." Both boys took a deep breath before lunging at Naruto from either side. "Here we go."

 **Naruto remembers Kakashi from his Anbu days, and he is now challenging the great Copy Ninja's students? Zabuza has back-up? And certain B-Rank rogue ninja escaped from being tied up? How will our young shinobi fair in the up and coming battles that are sure to live on in the Genin's minds. Please read and give me more awesome feedback, and I am sorry about the cliffhanger, but you'll see what happens to team seven in chapter six! R &R! See ya next time!**


	6. A New Danger

**Hello readers! I'm happy to have received so many reviews from you all, it seems that you are all suuuuper interested in the story! I will quickly get through them now, and then you guys can go ahead and read the newest chapter!**

 **Lazymanjones96: I'm glad it caught your interest, I'm hoping I can keep it throughout this story as you are all valuable readers! :D**

 **Guest: I glad you like it, I will attempt to update more often so you can read new chapters as soon as possible! :)**

 **One smooth mf: I don't think that's appropriate, but I'm lovin' the humour! XD**

 **cyiusblack: Here you go, a fresh new chapter to satisfy your hunger! :D**

 **anarion87: Thank you, it's nice to be told that from a valuable reader like yourself! :)**

 **and that's all the new reviews so far, and I just wanna give a shout out to all of you guys who had added Rainfall to either Favourites, or a Community, and I'm happy to see so many followers! All you readers out there that like Rainfall, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!**

Both boys rushed at Naruto, and he let them think they caught him off guard. Waiting until the very last moment, Naruto blurred out of existence using the variation of the Shunshin that Shisui invented and taught him. Sai and Sasuke didn't expect this however, and hadn't pulled their attacks, landing a fist against each other's face.

"Surely you can do better than that." Naruto taunted from behind Sakura, who screamed in shock. Sasuke immediately rushed Naruto in an attempt to overwhelm the boy. Naruto simply smirked and began dodging, avoiding each and every attack from Sasuke with practiced ease. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sai remove a Tanto blade that was sheathed on his back, before said boy circled the other two.

Naruto grinned; maybe this would be a little interesting after all. Sai ran at Naruto from behind, while Sasuke kept his onslaught going, throwing punch after punch in hopes of hitting Naruto. As Sai got close he attempted to lunge at Naruto, aiming for the other boys back. Naruto suddenly jumped in the air, planting his feet on Sasuke's chest. Kicking off with unbelievable force, Sasuke was thrown to the ground while Naruto back-flipped over Sai's blade.

Sai span around, swinging his blade in a wide arc, hitting Naruto in his stomach, or so he thought. Naruto suddenly melted over the blade, and disappeared into thin air. Sai widened his eyes as he came to a sudden realisation. 'Genjutsu!' Focusing chakra, he clashed his hands together in a hand-sign. "Release!" The world around him distorted, before everything around him became normal once more.

Looking up he saw Naruto's foot mere moments before his head was almost taken off. The emotionless boy was sent flying through the air at high speeds, clashing into Sakura to break the fall. Naruto chuckled, before feeling a chakra spike behind him. He heard Sasuke's voice call out his jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto smirked as he turned, flashing through hand-sign faster than Sasuke thought to be possible, before landing on the familiar hand-sign of a fire justu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto used the same jutsu, but it was considerably different. It was far larger than Sasuke's for a start, while also feeling far hotter. It was burning the grass around it to mere ash as it passed by. The two fire balls clashed, and Naruto's easily engulfed the smaller one that Sasuke had hoped to surprise him with.

The young Uchiha widened his eyes in shock, before running for his life. Jumping to the side, he barely avoided getting cooked by the chakra infused flames. Sai quickly pulled out his notebook and a paint brush, immediately drawing at a fast pace. Naruto looked on with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what he was doing.

"Super Beast Scroll!" Sai called suddenly, planting both hands over the paper and infusing the ink with chakra. Naruto was slightly impressed as three large tiger like creatures made of pure ink burst from the page, growling at him. Pulling out his sword, he infused it with wind chakra, making it faster and sharper than it already was.

The beasts suddenly charged at Naruto, who decided to wait until they reached him. The first one lunged at him in an attempt to bite him in half, but Naruto saw it coming easily. Spinning to the side, he dropped low and cleaved his sword through the creature's legs, spraying ink all over the ground as the monster dispersed.

"Not very durable are they?" It was a rhetorical question; he knew they wouldn't last long due to being made of ink. Sai narrowed his eyes, he still had two beasts left, and there was still a chance. The second one swiped at Naruto with its claws.

Naruto jumped over the attack, before landing on the creatures back. He attempted to bring his blade down through the tiger, but the third one suddenly dived for him. Diving low, he rolled under the third creatures attack, pulling his blade above his head and slicing it from the chest down to the stomach.

Standing up he had to jump back as the last one attempted to catch him off guard by pouncing at him. Reacting fast, Naruto changed the affinity he added to his blade from wind to fire, causing flames to burst from its sharp edges. Swinging in a diagonal arc, from his upper right to lower left, he sent a thin arc of pure flames at the pouncing creature.

The fire clashed with its open mouth, and immediately caused the ink monster to explode in flames, showering the ground with hot ink. Naruto had to roll backwards to avoid a spinning kick from Sasuke, while sheathing his sword. Getting to his feet, he caught a punch from the other boy, before pulling him closer and slamming his knee into the Uchiha's abdomen.

The wind was knocked out of the boys lungs from the power of the attack, but he had no time to recover as Naruto span low with an outstretched leg, tripping Sasuke. As he hit the ground, all he could see was Naruto's fist about to impact his face. Then, black.

Naruto stood up, turning only to find no trace of Sai. 'Hmmm, I could have sworn I left him just there.' Naruto said humorously in his head. He felt something move in the ground beneath him, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Jumping into the air, Naruto raised both legs, as Sai burst from the ground trying to catch the member of team eleven by surprise. As Sai's head appeared from the ground, Naruto brought down both legs in a double kick to the other boys face.

Sai had no chance of dodging, and simply had to let it happen as his world faded into black. Naruto stepped off of the unconscious boy, before looking at Sakura. The girl was trembling with fear; it was highly pathetic in his eyes. Cracking his knuckles, he blurred out of existence again. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise to see him vanish, thinking he had just left her alone, oh boy was she wrong.

Her look of surprise turned into a look of pain as Naruto appeared with his fist embedded in her stomach. The useless Kunoichi couldn't handle Naruto's attack, and was immediately knock into the same state as her two comrades. "Stupid girl, should have fought alongside her comrades instead of leaving them to do all the work."

Looking around, he rubbed his hands together to get rid of some of the dirt they had gotten on them. Sighing, he quickly summoned two clones. "Let's bring them back." The original said while the two copies nodded in agreement, each taking a member of team seven by the foot and dragging them back in a comedic fashion, with the original taking Sasuke.

Kakashi was just filling in Okami on what had happened between them leaving the village and arriving at Wave. Okami had no idea why Kakashi thought his team could do this, especially with minimal training.

The great copy ninja of all people should know the dangers of a Genin squad going on a mission above their rank. He also had a quick word with Tazuna about tricking them into going on a possible A-Rank mission with only a C-Rank payment, telling him he'd have to pay the Leaf village when Wave is once more free.

Everyone was around the table waiting for the others to return, but nobody expected the entrance. The door was flung open as three Naruto's entered the house, dragging the sleeping members of Team seven unceremoniously by their ankles. Sasuke had twigs in his hair for goodness sake. Kakashi had formed a large sweat-drop at the back of his head at the sight.

Team eleven were laughing loudly at Naruto's entrance, seeing the funny side to it. They weren't going to let them forget about this any time soon. Naruto had even drawn on their faces with Sai's paint brush, giving them all moustaches and glasses; it was surely an embarrassing sight. Even Tazuna's grandson, the sulky brat that doesn't talk, had to catch himself from laughing at what had happened.

Okami whispered a comment about his team definitely not needing to 'keep up' with team seven, with a slight chuckle, while the copy ninja just shook his head. Naruto dropped their ankles, leaving them in the middle of the floor, before taking a seat at the table. "So? Is dinner ready?" Tazuna and his daughter laughed at the boy, he acted as if nothing happened. Tazuna's daughter walked into the kitchen to collect the food, while everyone else waited at the table.

Kakashi gave Naruto a questioning look, hoping for some information on how they did. Naruto, as if reading his mind, decided to comply. "First of all, Sakura is helpless, useless, and leaves everyone to do the work for her. You should consider dropping her if she doesn't improve, as she will hold team seven back from possible greatness. Moving on, I was somewhat impressed with the other two. They demonstrated teamwork, using tactics to try and distract me while the other attempts to get to my blind spots. I did not expect Sai's ink style jutsu however, and it seemed to be a valuable technique. Sasuke was arrogant at first but seemed to realize he stood no chance, but he showed me good skill for a Genin. Not quite Chunin level yet however despite knowing a high level jutsu compared to the average Genin. If you had a third member that could potentially practice in the Genjutsu area of expertise then you would have a solid team."

Kakashi was shocked; Naruto actually praised his students, despite them losing to him. He knew that Sakura was the weak link of team seven, and agreed that he should try and replace her as she spends more time fawning over Sasuke than actually trying to become stronger. A Genjutsu expert would be helpful, and luckily he knew where to get one. He would remind himself to talk to the Hokage when they return to the village. Okami was proud of his student's observation; he really was somewhat of a prodigy, as were his other two members.

"Zabuza Momochi will return in three days, that is how long it will take for him to recover. We need a plan and we need one now. Zabuza has at least three allies that we know of, they helped him get away while I had him weakened. Trusting Zabuza, he'll likely have more, he already lost once and he'll want to make sure that it doesn't happen again." Kakashi said, suddenly becoming serious. This was a matter that needed to be taken care of now.

"My team can accompany Mr Tazuna to the bridge while he is doing his work, and watch over him. I trust them to keep him, and while they are gone I will watch the house while you train your team. For the actual battle however, someone will have to stay here at the house. I'd bet anything that they would attack Tazuna's family while we are too busy to react. I nominate myself for that position." Okami was speaking as if he had done this a thousand times. His students watched him as he planned out the scenario.

Kakashi nodded, it was time he trained his team seriously, and Sakura would be kept out of the fighting as much as possible as she would only get herself killed. Sasuke and Sai however would jump into action at a moment's notice, so they would need to be capable of handling themselves in a fight. He had to admit that team eleven would be more capable of keeping Tazuna safe as well, even the drunken bridge builder agreed.

"We'll protect the bridge builder with our lives; no harm will come to him." Tokiro said professionally, assuring the old man of his protection from harm. Shinsuke smiled a toothy grin while Naruto nodded as they agreed with their friend. Before they could carry on with their conversation, Tazuna's grandson slammed his hands onto the table.

He had anger burning in his eyes, surprising those present. His glare was fixed on the shinobi around the table; the students of team eleven just glanced at him, while the two Jounin turned to face him. "You can't beat Gatou!" He suddenly screamed, surprising everyone. Shinsuke stood to his feet, towering over the boy.

"You wanna bet, brat? Gatou will be the next to go after his grunts, just because a snot-nosed kid like you can't do anything meaningful doesn't mean us professionals can't either." He was angry; he hated being told he couldn't do something. All his life his parents told him he could never be as strong as the seven ninja swordsmen, but that only fuelled his determination.

The kid had tears in his eyes, before screaming at the top of his voice. "Hero's are stupid! All they do is die!" Before running up to his room crying. Naruto put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down, knowing how hot-headed the water ninja was, while Okami looked questionably at Tazuna.

"Please forgive my grandson... he wasn't always like this. It started a year or two ago. The day his father died." The shinobi were shocked, but kept quiet hoping for him to carry on."You see, it wasn't his real father, but he was damn close to the boy. He saved him from a lake that some other kids had thrown his puppy in, and he dived in despite not knowing how to swim. Kaiza had gotten him out of the water, and from that day on they were closer than any parent and their child. Kaiza even became somewhat of a village hero, stopping a major flood by swimming against the currents. Then came Gatou and his goons. They wished to take over Wave, and tried to force everyone to give them money. Kaiza wouldn't back down and people cheered for their hero. The cheering was soon silenced as Gatou had him publicly executed, with my grandson watching from the crowd. Since that day this village lost all of its hope, and submitted to Gatou."

The students of team eleven sighed before getting up from the table and walking to the door. Okami looked at them curiously, as if wondering what they were doing. "Where are you three going?" he asked from his seat at the table, and all three of them turned with dead looks.

"We're not hungry, so we're going to train. Gatou will pay for what he has done here." Tokiro said with a cold tone, shocking Kakashi who had only seen their peaceful side. Okami simply nodded, giving them permission to leave. Just as they left, the members of team seven began to stir.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, wondering where he was as his eyes began to adjust. "Are we dead?" He asked out loud, and all Kakashi could do was face-palm as Okami began snickering.

The three boys found their way to a large open clearing. Pulling out two large scrolls each, they sat on the ground and began to read. Naruto was looking at wind jutsu and lightning jutsu. Shinsuke was searching through high levelled water jutsu, hoping to increase his jutsu arsenal. Tokiro had one scroll labelled 'HYUGA SECRET TECHNIQUES' while the other was labelled 'THE EIGHT INNER GATES' each of them were concentrating, before standing up to practice.

It was the next day, and the sun was up radiating the entire forest in its aluminous glow. There were three boys lying in the clearing seemingly asleep, and surrounding them were numerous large craters and some nearby trees were sliced in half. Scorch marks littered the clearing, as if it was hit by a large number of lightning bolts. Some of the craters were filled with water, yet there was no lake nearby.

What seemed to be a young female appeared from the tree-line holding a basket, with long black hair. She noticed the bodies and cautiously made her way over to them, her hand deep in the basket as if she was reaching for something.

As she got in front of them she noticed the headbands immediately, widening her eyes in shock. 'Shinobi? They aren't the ones who fought Zabuza, so I guess the copy ninja called for backup. Good job that Gatou gave us some reinforcements, but if I could take them out here then we'd be guaranteed victory when he recovers.' She said to herself as she pulled out a handful of needles, but as she was prepared to throw them they began to... change.

The long thin needles slowly began to change into small snakes, hissing and attempting to bite her hand. With a gasp she dropped them, but as they hit the floor they began to grow in size while morphing into each other, until it was taller than the treetops. When she looked up she saw the sun was red, instead of the usual yellow, but that wasn't what scared her. The shape of the infamous Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, was on the sun.

She suddenly came to her senses and clashed her hands together while flaring her chakra. "Release!" She shouted, and instantly she came back to the real world. Sweat was covering her face as she realized it was a trap. Looking up she saw the three shinobi staring her down with cold eyes.

She was beginning to panic now; if they were able to get her under a Genjutsu without her even noticing then maybe they were a little stronger than the others. Naruto looked at her, activating his Sharingan dramatically, making her stomach drop. "So, Zabuza's pets come out to play it seems." She began to curse under her breath as she realized they could hear what she thought was in her head.

"What did you mean by reinforcements? Just who else did Gatou hire?" Tokiro asked with a cold tone, telling her that if she didn't answer, there would be consequences. She reached around but found that her basket wasn't in her hand.

"Looking for something?" Shinsuke followed it on while holding said basket up for her to see. His sharp teeth were beginning to show. She suddenly dropped into a stance, and team eleven almost seemed amused at the sight. That is until she began to go through hand-signs. Tokiro sighed as he activated his byakugan and stepped in front of his friends.

"Ice Style: One Thousand Needles Jutsu!" The girl shouted as the air around her became cold. Suddenly from thin air, one thousand sharp needles of pure ice appeared, blurring towards team eleven, but Tokiro was already spinning.

"Rotation!" The rotating orb of chakra sprung into action instantly, and the ice needles hit the defensive shell and were immediately destroyed. The girl was shocked as she slowly stepped into one of the craters of water.

Shinsuke was already finished with his hand-signs as he appeared from the water and stood right next to her. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" A large orb of pure water surrounded the girl, trapping her instantly while also giving her no oxygen to breathe. Naruto stood before her as she struggled for air.

She held up a hand-sign and slowly the water orb began to freeze over, but not fast enough. Naruto's Sharingan span a little before she was knocked prone. The freezing instantly stopped, and she floated there in shock, unable to move a muscle.

"That was a paralysis Genjutsu, you won't be able to move for a while so I suggest you start giving us answers before you drown, or we'll just have to go find Zabuza ourselves." The girl's eyes widened in fear and anger, but there was nothing she could do. "Blink once if you are willing to tell us what we want to know, and blink twice if you refuse. If you wish to see Zabuza again then I suggest the first option." Naruto ordered as he stared at her with his cold blood red eyes.

She tried to weigh up her options, but she knew that the only way that she could protect Zabuza is by giving them the answers they seek. Sighing, she made up despite knowing that Zabuza would be mad at her for giving in so easily. She blinked once, slowly while trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto as much as possible.

Naruto smirked before nodding to Shinsuke. The shark-like ninja clicked his finger and the jutsu instantly dispersed, showering the grass with more water. The girl landed head first on the ground as she was still under the effects of the paralysis jutsu Naruto used.

Looking at the ninja, she realized that they were waiting for her to talk. They looked expectantly at her; it kind of made her uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath she began to talk. "After the demon brothers were bested by Kakashi Hatake, Gatou and Zabuza began to disagree on certain matters. Zabuza said he'd do it himself, but Gatou refused to listen to reason. He hired more rogue ninja, six of them. Two were from the Rock village; Kakashi saw them in his encounter with Zabuza. Another two are from the cloud village, and were apparently Jounin. The last two however make me uncomfortable. The first has the headband of the hidden Grass village and seems completely insane, but he is strong. He has a large tri-bladed scythe and a strange black cloak with red clouds. The second has the headband for the hidden Waterfall village, and is taller than Zabuza. He has strange stitch markings, and the same cloak as his partner. Even Zabuza hasn't said anything to them. Other than that there's the demon brothers again as they were freed, and us."

Team eleven looked shocked and confused. What kind of ninja makes an A-Rank 'Demon of the mist' quiet, it can't be good. They have more allies than they had anticipated, and they now needed to warn the others. "Tell Zabuza that we need to have words. We will see you in a few days, you better be sure of your side." Naruto's Sharingan began to spin the opposite way than it did before, and suddenly the girl could feel her limbs again.

"My name is Haku by the way. There is one more thing, Gatou has collected an army of mercenaries behind our back and didn't think we'd notice. He's planning to double cross us. Zabuza will be far more open to negotiations than usual." The girl said as team eleven began to leave the clearing, heading straight back to the house.

Haku lifted up her basket before grabbing a few herbs. She quickly headed back to their current hideout to inform Zabuza on what had occurred. She didn't notice the two sets of eyes watching her from the distance. Standing on two tree branches were the two cloaked shinobi Haku had mentioned. The white haired one with the scythe had a blood thirsty grin on his face, while the other one had a mask that covered his lower face.

"Those boys are interesting Kakuzu, Jashin would like them dead, he wants them to bleed, to beg for mercy as I sacrifice them to the great lord himself!" The white haired man chuckled insanely, with a twisted grin on his face as the whites of his eyes began to get filled with psychotic looking red veins.

The taller one glanced at his partner with his strange green eyes; they were filled with pure hatred for everything and everyone. He began to speak in a dark, deep voice. "Shut up Hidan. We should inform the others of a runaway Uchiha, Itachi may be interested. Then we await Pain's orders." Hidan rolled his eyes before both men disappeared suddenly, heading towards their own hideout.

Okami was sitting at the table twirling a kunai knife between his fingers, he had a bored expression on his face. Team seven had left early to train, in hopes of getting stronger in such a small amount of time. His own students hadn't even bothered to return last night, but he couldn't leave to look for them because he had to watch over the house, and didn't want to waste chakra on clones in case of an attack.

All he could do was wait for his students to return. Tazuna was waiting on them too; he needed to get to work as soon as possible considering he was in charge. The door flew open suddenly, Okami gripping his kunai just in case, but relaxed when he saw his faces. He was about to ask them where they was when Tokiro spoke up.

"Okami-sensei, we interrogated an associate of Zabuza's. There's ten of them all together. Them two, the demon brothers, two from the Rock village, two from the Cloud village, but the last two are apparently the worst. They even make Zabuza want to stay quiet. They wear match black cloaks with red clouds on them. Sir, Zabuza is an A-Rank ninja notorious for intimidating enemies and being fearless. What kind of shinobi can keep someone like him quiet?"

Okami had wide eyes. He could have sworn he had heard of people sighted in similar cloaks to what his student described, but couldn't remember anything. It was true that Zabuza liked to talk, and he was an A-Rank. The only thing higher would be an S-Rank, a kage level shinobi with immense skills, capable of slaughtering an army on their own.

He closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way they could survive against such high level ninja, but couldn't think of anything. Looking up with a serious expression that held a hint of fear, he created a clone. "Get Kakashi, tell him it's urgent. This just got a lot more dangerous." His clone nodded before vanishing in his swirl of the elements. Sighing he waited for the copy ninja to arrive, hoping there would be no casualties. This has potentially turned into an S-Rank mission, and they only had two Jounin and six Genin. 'Oh Kami, please watch over my students.'

 **So there's even more danger for our young heroes? What will they do? Will they run, or will they fight? I guess you will have to let me know what you think will happen in the reviews! until then have fun guys, I'll see you next time!**


	7. Unexpected Twist

**anarion87: Thanks for your comment, I really tried to improve with that chapter.**

 **Seldum Early: It's just a story lol, but I value your review! Maybe I will reveal the secrets in a future chapter.**

 **X3runner: Haha then I'm sure you will like this chapter!**

 **shapeshifter340: I will keep trying to update as fast as possible to keep my readers interested.**

 **naruita14: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Nivek Uchiha: Thank you, I worked hard on it.**

 **Dexter-83: Thankyou for liking this turn of events.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I am working hard to keep improving, so I'm glad there Are readers like you who take your time to praise what I have written, thank you :)**

The room was silent as Kakashi and Okami looked at each other seriously, the latter having just finished telling the former about the new information his students had found. S-Rank shinobi were no joke, even Jounin had trouble surviving encounters with them. Two of them would be trouble even for a Kage. Kakashi had his hands together on the table as he entered a thinking pose, hoping to come up with something that could help.

Okami glanced towards his students and noticed the slight worry on their faces. Giving them a smile, he could see how it almost instantly reassured them. "Don't worry, we will survive this. People will be telling stories of our great success as a team." His voice held a warm, soothing tone which gave them confidence.

In truth he had no idea what he could do, they had maybe two days before the inevitable confrontation. One thing he knew however is that even if he had to die to do it he would keep his students safe and alive. The students of team seven were panicking in three stages. Sai was sweating heavily, while clutching his notepad a little harder than usual.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, and physically shaking, knowing he stood no chance. Sakura was crying pathetically and curled into a ball, but nobody expected anything useful from her. Tazuna had entered a deep fit of depression, thinking it was over for his village, and that he had sentenced children to death for his own goals.

His family were panicking in the next room, not knowing what was going to happen to them. Kakashi opened his eye slowly. "Okami... I think we will need to take the S-Rank ninja ourselves, but unfortunately that leaves Zabuza and his other friends. That also means that you cannot stay here at the house. I think Naruto should be here in your place, he should be able to take on Chunin, which is the likely rank sent to merely capture two civilians. Shinsuke and Tokiro will have to take on the demon brothers and Zabuza, while Sai and Sasuke take on Haku. Sakura will guard Tazuna."

Naruto was shocked that he would be the one to have to stay, he was somewhat disappointed to miss the bridge battle, but accepted his role nonetheless. Okami knew this was necessary, only one of his students would be capable of fighting two Chunin.

"I hope you're going to be fully recovered Kakashi, I'm going to need you at the top of your game for this." Okami said jokingly, but he had underlining of seriousness in his tone. Kakashi eye smiled, before taking Sasuke and Sai out to train, leaving Sakura curled up on the floor while shaking his head. "As for you three, I am going to need you to take Tazuna to his bridge. Naruto, if anything happens send me a clone." Team eleven nodded to their sensei before leaving through the door, closely followed by the bridge builder.

Okami sighed deeply, before looking at the floor and seeing Kakashi's final student. Shaking his head he simply went back to thinking of ways to survive the mission. He had more important things to think about than wondering why a ninja was curled up on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Okay, Sasuke and Sai. It is time I teach you properly, this mission calls for it after all. You two work well together so I am going to teach you, Sai, a jutsu to compliment Sasuke's arsenal. It is to be incorporated with Sasuke's fireball jutsu. Wind Breakthrough!" Kakashi held up a hand-sign, before exhaling a powerful blast of condensed air.

A tree in front of the copy ninja was completely uprooted, falling backwards with a loud crash. He quickly showed Sai the hand-signs before sending him off to practice on his own. "As for you Sasuke." Kakashi turned to him with an eye smile while cracking his arms, unsettling the Genin more than the thought of fighting an S-Rank ninja. "Time to awaken the Sharingan."

As team eleven were walking with Tazuna, they were sure they heard a high pitch scream of pain from the direction of the house. "So Tazuna, is the bridge far from here?" Naruto asked, hoping to bring the mood back up a little.

The bridge builder was tense; he had sweat pouring from his brows, and his hands were visibly shaking. Looking towards the Genin he tried talking in hopes of distracting himself. "It's, err, just up ahead. Through the tree line." His voice was weaker than usual, this man was really unsettled.

Tokiro looked to Naruto with his byakugan activated. Speaking quietly, and professionally so only the other boy could hear. "We are being watched. Two signatures, one looks to be unable to walk." Naruto simply nodded having already felt them.

The group stopped walking, Naruto and Tokiro signalling Shinsuke to be ready. Tazuna was looking around frantically, freaking out. Tension began to form, as slowly two figures appeared from the tree line. The tallest was a large tanned man with bandages covering the lower half of his face, no shirt, and baggy trousers. He had a large blade on his back, and instantly Shinsuke recognised him. In his arms was the bloody, beaten form of Haku. Blood stained her clothes, and she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Zabuza Momochi?" Shinsuke said in surprise, as the group were now on edge seeing one of their main enemies right in front of them. "Haku? What happened? Did you do this?" Shinsuke questioned him, but he seemed off. He was looking at the floor in front of the group, and there were wet stains over his bandages, seemingly from tears.

"They did this... The bastards killed Gozu and Meizu, and beat Haku within an inch of her life... I couldn't stop them... they said it was the price of failure... Help Haku... please..." By this point the well known proud swordsmen had dropped to his knees with his eyes watering up, while he clutched the broken form of Haku in his arms.

Tokiro and Naruto looked at each other, while Shinsuke kept staring at the scene. "What do you think we should do? They are the enemy technically." Tokiro said in a hushed whisper, asking for his friend's opinion. Naruto shook his head, before looking towards the rogue ninja.

"Tazuna, Tokiro and Shinsuke will be the only ones accompanying you to the bridge, don't worry as they are trust worthy." Tazuna, scared and confused at the sight of Zabuza, could merely nod. Shinsuke and Tokiro cautiously led the bridge builder passed the swordsmen, before carrying on to the bridge.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Zabuza, the man was a mess. He had heard stories of the demon of the mist, he never expected his first encounter with the man to be under such circumstances. "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist. If you would, please follow me." Naruto created two clones before turning around and leading the rogue ninja towards the house, his two clones positioned behind Zabuza in case this was a trap.

Zabuza followed the boy, barely holding himself together. "She spoke of you three, you let her live despite knowing who she was, and who she worked for..." Zabuza said quietly and weakly, but Naruto heard.

"She was no threat to us. She gave us what we wanted, so we allowed her to leave freely." Naruto replied in a professional manner, without even looking at the man. Zabuza couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He seemed young, maybe twelve years of age, but very sure of himself. Zabuza had trained Haku personally, and she had told him that she stood no chance against any of them even if it was a one versus one fight.

"Thank you for this, she... I don't want her to die thinking she was nothing but a tool for me to use. I found her begging on the streets, she was weak but in her eyes I saw something rare these days, potential. She held a rare bloodline but at the time the mist had been purging anyone with a bloodline, and her father tried to kill her. I took her in, trained her, and since then I have thought of her as family." Zabuza told the boy, while glancing down towards girl in his arms.

Naruto wouldn't tell the man, but he was shocked. The so called demon of the mist could never truly be a demon, for demons could not care about any other being. This man, deep down was simply a father hoping to protect his child. "We're here Zabuza." Naruto said, as they came to the home of Tazuna's family.

Before they could do anything however the door opened revealing Sakura at the opening of the house. The girl and Zabuza looked directly at each other, making eye contact. "I...he...wha...?" Sakura choked out before feinting on the floor. Naruto and Zabuza formed sweat-drops on the back of their heads at the sight.

Having heard the noise, Okami came running to the door, and immediately saw his student with the A-Rank missing ninja that terrorized team seven. He looked back at Naruto seriously. "Naruto, I want an explanation, now." His student sighed while looking at his sensei.

Kakashi had been putting the young Uchiha through torture, with the excuse of trying to awaken the Sharingan. Deep down Sasuke thought that this was payback for how he acted, or that Kakashi had been given a secret mission to assassinate him.

The Jounin had been relentlessly beating down on the poor Genin, causing small cuts and bruises to form over the boys face. Sai had to hold back from laughing when he saw the sight. Sai had been working nonstop on the new jutsu that Kakashi had shown him. It was, coming along, slowly. He had been struggling with concentrating enough chakra and converting it, but he had slowly gotten better to the point he could now blow a couple of large branches from a tree.

Luckily he had another full day of training so he would hopefully improve on the jutsu in that time. The thought of facing an S-Rank had unnerved him greatly, he may be skilled but he could barely take on a Chunin, so if one of these high ranked shinobi faced off against him he knew he would die.

Kakashi had the disappointed feeling he felt whenever Sakura did something pathetic, figuring she just made a fool of herself again. He shrugged and went back to torturing-training Sasuke. With any luck the boy would awaken the doujutsu soon; there'd be no use if the Jounin had to cripple the boy to get him to awaken it.

Back at the House, Naruto and Zabuza had finished telling Okami about what had occurred. The leaf Jounin was shocked beyond belief. "So, Zabuza Momochi is asking for our help?" He said with a raised eyebrow, not believing he had heard correctly.

Zabuza sighed, and lifted Haku, before turning around. "Well if you don't want to help then I guess I need to rush to the nearest village with a medical ninja." He said sadly, feeling as if the leaf ninja was simply mocking him.

Okami rolled his eyes. "I never said we weren't going to help, did I? Bring here in, I'll get to work immediately." Zabuza's eyes opened widely as he turned back around. Okami seeing him just standing there sighed. "Well get to it. Unless you want her to lose any more blood?" Zabuza quickly rushed into the house gripping the girl in his arms.

"Put her on the couch please." Okami said to the taller man, who quickly did as he was told. "Naruto, bandages." He said to his student, who did as he was told and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a med-kit before handing it to his sensei.

Taking a deep breath, Okami placed his hands over the unconscious girl's abdomen, while concentrating. Closing his eyes, his hands began to glow green. The room was filled with silence, Naruto and Zabuza quietly watching Okami do his work intensely. Minutes passed, before Okami opened his eyes and began to stand up.

Zabuza looked at him worriedly, praying that the girl was okay. Okami could see he wanted to ask how she was and merely smiled. "She'll be fine, just needs a day to recover and she'll be back to her usual self. She should wake up in the next few hours; bring her upstairs into our room. Naruto's clone will lead you there." The Jounin said, signalling Naruto to send a clone with them.

The Genin did as he was told; having not yet dispelled the previous two clones. One of them began to walk up the stairs, Zabuza eagerly following behind while happily clutching Haku's form in his arms. Okami then sighed and looked at Naruto. "Hope you have a plan of what to tell Kakashi."

At the bridge the group had just arrived. It was extremely huge, despite only being half the size it needed to be. There were a large number of proud workers going about their daily duties, some cheered upon seeing Tazuna. The old man relaxed a little before he began walking to the end of the bridge. The two Genin followed closely behind him, looking around and seeing everyone hard at work.

As they were walking, one man approached Tazuna with a serious expression on his face. As Tazuna was about to greet him, the man interrupted him by handing him his hard hat. Tazuna gave him a questioning look, wondering what was happening.

"Now Tazuna, we have known each other for years, and I respect you greatly so I need you to hear this from me. I heard that Gatou hired missing ninja to stop you from building this bridge, rumour has it that they were told to kill you on sight. I have a wife; she has kids on the way. I'm sure you can understand." And with that he walked passed Tazuna, leaving the bridge behind in fear of Gatou.

Tazuna growled in anger, throwing the hard hat to the ground in rage. "Damn you Gatou..." He muttered under his breath. He attempted to ignore it by getting to work, although more and more workers were doing the same thing.

He was losing men so fast that he didn't believe he'd ever finish this bridge; it was taking so damn long. He often found himself wondering if he was doing the right thing. His family had to be guarded by shinobi just so they'd be okay, all because of him and his damn bridge.

Tokiro and Shinsuke were looking around at everyone who had stayed, there weren't many of them but they were all great men for sticking to their job instead of abandoning Tazuna. As ninja they were raised to know that abandoning your mission can be just as bad as abandoning your village, while this may not be a shinobi matter, it was the same principle.

Sighing, both boys decided to sit down and do what they were ordered to do, watch over the bridge and make sure Tazuna comes back alive. Shinsuke looked down at the side of the bridge and into the water. It made him think of freedom, looking at the size of the ocean as it seemingly went on forever. Tokiro left his friend to do what he was doing as he activated his byakugan, making sure the coast was clear.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary, choosing to relax for the time being. His mind began to wander as he thought about the upcoming battle. Is Zabuza on their side now? Everything just seemed strange to him, S-Rank ninja are usually rare, but there are two of them in Wave of all places. Who were they?

The young Hyuga was confident in his skill, but not foolish enough to underestimate a Kage level shinobi. Even their lord third was merely an S-Rank shinobi, two would be too much for him alone and he is the Hokage, Tokiro was merely a Genin on his first mission.

At least they had Kakashi and Okami, although from what he can gather they are still only high A-Rank shinobi, but they are still strong. Unfortunately they had no other Jounin or even Chunin, and instead were left with a bunch of untrained Genin. He couldn't think of any way they could win, but hopefully they'd at least survive.

Back with Zabuza, a few hours had passed and he hadn't taken his eyes off of Haku's form, not even to blink. He had worry in his eyes, and couldn't stop himself from replaying the events that had occurred mere moments before Haku was rendered unconscious.

The two cloaked shinobi had just snapped. Immediately Haku and the demon brothers jumped to defend Zabuza despite his shout to stop. He watched as they were slaughtered before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything. The darker, taller one of the two had been pummelling Haku when Zabuza finally made a move out of sheer anger.

He had fired three large water dragons at the two cloaked figures before filling the air with a thick mist, and leaving with Haku in his arms. He had never been so afraid, and he had gone toe to toe with the Mizukage in an attempt to assassinate the man.

As he was internally watching it play over and over he didn't notice the girl awakening slowly until she sat up. Zabuza looked at her with wide eyes. She noticed this and expected him to be angry at her for losing. "Zabuza, I'm sorry..." She was interrupted as he suddenly hugged her.

They were there in peace for a few seconds until they heard a cough from the doorway. "Well isn't this touching?" Zabuza turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway staring at him with an untrusting eye. Kakashi had just returned to have Naruto tell him everything. Immediately he rushed up to the room.

He didn't trust the man, they had fought after all and he was working for a man like Gatou. "So the great demon of the mist came crying to his targets. What do you hope to gain Zabuza?" Kakashi had a cold tone to his words, which Zabuza noticed.

Zabuza stood to face the copy ninja, before surprising him by bowing. Kakashi was lost for words, and had actually frozen in shock. "Thank you Kakashi. If it wasn't for your comrade Haku would be dead, so I owe you for saving her."

Kakashi was tempted to use his Sharingan to see if the swordsman was deceiving him but strangely enough he deep down believed that Zabuza was simply being sincere. "Tell me what we need to go, then we will decide what to do with you." Kakashi said sitting down, Zabuza sighing while mimicking the copy ninja.

Tokiro and Shinsuke led Tazuna back after a long day of nothing but building. It was boring for the two Genin but they didn't voice their complaints once. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and they were ready to just get back home and rest.

When they reached the door to the house they saw Sasuke and Sai standing next to a passed out Sakura. Sasuke had been severely beaten up, and Sai seemed tired. 'Did something happen?' Tokiro asked himself before shaking his head; it was simply team seven being their pathetic selves.

Team seven quickly took notice of them, Sasuke glaring at them for unknown reasons. Sai noticed their questioning look and decided to tell them what was happening. "Kakashi-sensei is currently interrogating the demon of the mist alongside Okami-sensei. Sakura appears to have been knocked unconscious by unknown means. Probably saw her ugly reflection." Sai said with his fake smile.

The two team eleven members had to hold back laughter at what he had called the pink haired kunoichi, even Sasuke snickered under his breath. Naruto then walked out of the house to greet his comrades. "Hey, they are done now. Okami-sensei actually just sent me to get you two, lets not keep him waiting." Naruto, Shinsuke, and Tokiro then entered the building, leaving team seven and Tazuna outside staring questionably at Sakura's unmoving form.

Around the table sat both of the Jounin sensei's, Zabuza, and a patched up Haku. Okami smiled at his students, before gesturing them to take a seat at the table. The three Genin sat down, and waited for one of their higher ups to speak. Kakashi cleared his throat quietly. "Zabuza has informed us of their hideout's location, and a meeting spot with Gatou. However we cannot use these until the S-Rank rogue ninja are dealt with."

Okami then chose to speak up. "Team eleven; I need all three of you to be guarding the house on the day. Zabuza will be here with you for added protection as we are unsure whether the Chunin will be the ones sent here, but I think they will be. Me and Kakashi will confront the two S-Rank's head on while team seven stand guarding Tazuna. Train, Tazuna can take a break tomorrow to spend with his family."

Team eleven reluctantly nodded, not wanting to miss the bridge battle but accepting their orders nonetheless. Zabuza and Haku looked awkwardly at the three students, before both of them bowed their heads. "Thank you, I would not be alive if not for your acts of kindness." Haku said thankfully, Zabuza remaining silent but showing his thanks through his actions.

The three Genin grinned in unison, not entirely knowing what to say in this situation. "Errr, it's no problem really. Technically Haku isn't even a missing ninja so she really wasn't the enemy." Shinsuke said while waving his hand in embarrassment, Okami letting off a chuckle at the sight.

"Get some rest you three; we've got a lot of work to do." Okami said dismissing his students, as they went to their room to sleep, tomorrow they would train for the day after would be the biggest fight of their lives.

The next day was a breeze, Kakashi taking Sasuke for whatever he meant by 'secret training' while Sai practiced his jutsu repeatedly. Sakura just ended up left at the house ignored. Team eleven were practicing from their scrolls once more, while Okami loosely kept watch on the house. Tazuna and his family spent the day fishing in their local lake, with a clone of Okami watching from a distance. Zabuza and Haku went off into the forest to train together, assuring the leaf ninja that they'd be close enough to track via chakra signature alone.

It went by smoothly and at the end of the day everyone returned seemingly proud that their training had worked out well. Tazuna was visibly scared but trusted the shinobi he had hired for protection. His family were terrified but he had assured them that with the help from the leaf ninja she would be okay.

It was now the day they had all been waiting for, the day they had been training for the last few days. Kakashi and Okami escorted the bridge builder and the students of team seven onto the bridge, and instantly regretted it. The entire bridge was littered with blood and body parts. All of Tazuna's workers were dead, and he had to hold back tears as he knew it was his fault. Kakashi raised his headband and revealed his singular Sharingan eye while Okami removed a kunai from his pouch, both Jounin on edge.

The students of team seven circled Tazuna, with weapons at the ready, but they were all shaking, fear had taken over them. From the distance they suddenly heard an insane laughter; it was slowly getting closer and louder. "Finally, some more fun! These guys barely lasted five minutes, and wouldn't stop trying to run from me. You guys can play right?"

In the distance they saw a tall man slowly walking closer. He had silvery white hair and a large tri-bladed scythe on his back, while wearing one of the cloaks that Haku had mentioned. "Who are you and what do you want?" Okami asked seriously, dropping into his stance slowly.

"I am Hidan. And I want the Uchiha." He said with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke suddenly froze in fear while looking at the man who was slowly approaching. Sasuke slowly lifted an arm and pointed himself, unable to speak. Hidan raised an eyebrow, before suddenly bursting out into laughter. "No not you, the other one. Ah too bad, it seems that Kakuzu won the bet, he won't last long."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the words 'other Uchiha', not understanding what the rogue ninja meant by that. Sasuke instantly understood and gulped. Sai came to the conclusion of who it was. Tazuna and Sakura were left confused. Okami had the worst reaction however as his face dropped into fear. He gripped his kunai knife hard as a single tear fell from his eye. Under his breath he sadly whispered. "Naruto..."

Back at the house everything was silent, team eleven were sitting at the table while Zabuza and Haku were upstairs. Tazuna's daughter was heading towards the table with plates of food when suddenly the door exploded into thousands of sharp splinters. A dark hand was in the place where the door once stood, and it belonged to a tall green eyed masked man. Team eleven jumped to their feet while Tazuna's daughter dropped the plates of food to the ground with a scream.

The tall man took one look at the Genin, before his eyes fixed onto Naruto. The boys had taken up stances and were preparing themselves for a battle. Shinsuke and Naruto had removed their swords, while Tokiro dropped into the gentle fist fighting style. With a deep dark voice he spoke, intimidating all those present.

"So you are here. That makes the hunt easier, Uchiha."

 **So there's chapter seven, wish our heroes luck as they enter a life changing battle, they will need it!**

 **[IMPORTANT] Doubting I'll attract any interest as Naruto is different from Dungeons and Dragons, but just wondering if anyone would be interested in joining a campaign, if you are interested then PM me and I will send links etc!**

 **Anyway thank you for the reviews, follows and fav's! 96 Followers already! thank you all, I hope I can keep you all interested as we travel this journey throughout the story of Rainfall!**


	8. Not Strong Enough

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Hahaha here is your chance to find out.**

 **anarion87: Thank you very much.**

 **Kwood101: Thanks! I am trying my best to keep it good.**

 **X3runner: Maybe if Kakashi had given Sasuke the Sharingan then he would at least be more loyal as he'd know that he'd gain power from the leaf. Thanks!**

 **AzureSoulReaper: oh wow, alot of reviews here from you! Thank you, the start was really difficult for me. Shisui's eyes and Danzo will play a part in the future. thanks lol the fighting scenes are kinda hard but I do my best. I try to make encounters intersting and also bringing the zombie brothers was just one of many ideas I had, and seemed the most original. Thankyou for all of these!**

 **Guest: Thanks lol, I don't particularly like Sakura, as you will see in this chapter.**

 **dbtiger63: Danzo will play a part later, and your question will also be answered, please keep reading to find out!**

Team eleven looked at the S-Rank shinobi in front of them in fear. He seemed to glare a whole right through them, freezing them in place. Naruto was the first to snap out of it, activating his Sharingan, the doujutsu spinning instantly. Kakuzu seemed amused by this however as he spoke in a mocking tone. "A simple weak Genjutsu won't work boy. Are you going to come quietly, or will I have to break every bone in that frail body of yours?"

Naruto's eyes widened, but before the fear could kick in again he felt two hands on his shoulders. Gasping he looked back to see his two best friends looking at him, before Tokiro spoke in a confident manner. "We have your back Naruto." He was shocked, but nodded.

Shinsuke smiled in agreement before saying. "Yeah, if one of us is going to die then we all will, gotta watch your back in the afterlife, right?" Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh at his friends words; Shinsuke was always the funny one. With newfound confidence the students of team eleven got ready to charge the S-Rank, while Tazuna's daughter ran up the stairs.

Sighing, Kakuzu cracked his neck before staring down the Genin in front of him. "So be it." The three boys ran at the large man with above average speed, but it wasn't enough. Naruto jumped up swinging his sword towards the man's neck, but Kakuzu saw it coming and immediately threw a rock hard punch which landed in the boys jaw.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and pain as he was thrown with such force that he created a hole in the wall, falling in the ground just outside of the house. Shinsuke stayed low, but soon regretted it. Kakuzu jumped over the large blade, spinning in mid air and landing a spinning heel kick into the Hozuki boy's chest, throwing him through the glass of the window.

Tokiro, seemingly unfazed by his teammates being literally thrown around like ragdolls, landed an open palm on Kakuzu's abdomen. He smirked realizing his hit landed, but it vanished as soon as he lo-oked up. The missing ninja was unaffected by the attack and just stood there staring down at the Hyuga. Tokiro gulped as the tall man gripped his wrist, before spinning and dragging the boy through the wall, throwing him into a nearby tree.

Naruto had no time to recover despite being the first one thrown away, as when he opened his eyes Kakuzu had appeared directly in front of him with a raised fist. Naruto rolled out of the way and when the punch impacted the ground, it caused the very earth to explode, kicking up dust and rocks. While rolling Naruto pulled out some shuriken and threw them at the S-Ranks leg, and almost feinted when the projectiles merely bounced off of the man.

As Kakuzu stared down at Naruto, a medium sized water dragon crashed into his back, causing him to growl in annoyance as he turned around to see a charging Shinsuke with his sword raised. Vanishing, Shinsuke was suddenly sent flying back as Kakuzu appeared in the exact place the boy previously occupied, with an outstretched fist.

Kakuzu was actually somewhat shocked as the boy burst into a shower of water, indicating that it was only a water clone. "Impressive." Kakuzu said in his typical deep voice, but team eleven chose to ignore him as they quickly regrouped behind the man. Kakuzu turned slowly, his glare unsettling the boys. "I had no idea that you were so skilled, easily above Genin. But you are out of your depth here."

Suddenly a thick mist rolled in, taking everyone by surprise as it covered the area and blinded everyone present. Kakuzu growled slightly wondering who had caused this annoyance. "If you think they're impressive... You're going to love me." Zabuza's deep voice rang through the mist seemingly coming from everywhere at once, and it held a somewhat demonic tone.

Kakuzu scoffed as he dropped his cloak. Nobody could see what he was doing, but something black sprung from his back, curling up over his shoulder. It had a strange mask with markings, similar to an Anbu mask. A huge powerful burst of condensed air burst from the mask, somehow instantly clearing the mist. Zabuza was now standing in front of the boys, with Haku at his side.

Everyone then noticed Kakuzu, and almost puked in disgust. The man now stood shirtless, and all over his body were stitch marks. His limbs seemed to twitch randomly as if they had minds of their own. A huge black mass of... something hung over his shoulder.

Everyone watched in horror as it slowly pulled its way back into his back, Kakuzu standing as if nothing was happening. "What the hell are you?" Zabuza said with a disgusted tone, as he glared at the man in front of him.

Kakuzu gave off a dark, deep chuckle that unsettled everyone. "I am often described as a monster, surely the demon of the mist can relate." He seemed to mock the swordsman, causing him to glare back in anger.

Zabuza then slowly began to reach for his blade. "Well whatever you are..." His hand reached the hilt of his blade as he gripped it tightly. "...kubikiribōchō will tear you apart." He pulled the legendary blade from off of his back effortlessly, with Shinsuke watching in awe at the sight of one of the seven blades in person.

Zabuza suddenly burst towards the other missing ninja in surprising speeds for such a large man, appearing before Kakuzu with his sword mid swing. Kakuzu's arms darkened ominously as he brought them up defensively. The large blade clashed with its target's arms, but surprisingly didn't cut through.

Zabuza was shocked but began swinging again, not wanting to give his opponent any space to breathe. Kakuzu's arms stayed in their dark colour as he used them to continue blocking the sword attacks. "Pathetic." Kakuzu all of a sudden span around the swordsman planting a hard kick into Zabuza's spine.

Zabuza felt a crack in his back as he was sent straight through several trees. Before Kakuzu could follow him however, he felt his feet begin to freeze in place. Looking down he could see ice beginning to cover his feet, all the way up to his ankles. As he began to pull his feet to move, and cracking the ice, he felt more projectiles bounce off of him, only this time they were cold, and left ice patches over his back. Turning he could see Haku running towards him.

"Stupid girl, Hidan should have killed you faster." The ice covering his feet exploded in a shower of ice as he span and began swinging a fist towards the girl. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Haku in a defensive position, taking the hit himself. The air left his lungs as blood shot out of his mouth. He was thrown back into the girl sending them both to the floor as the missing ninja quickly followed them.

He jumped and prepared to slam his feet into their skulls when suddenly a water dragon, accompanied by a wind like jutsu crashed into his chest. He didn't expect it and hadn't defended that specific area and as such was thrown back.

He flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. When he looked up he saw Shinsuke holding a hand-sign while Tokiro had an outstretched hand. He raised his fist into the air, before bringing it straight down into the ground in front of him. The ground exploded, sending an earthquake-like tremor towards the Genin and Haku.

Naruto pulled himself to his knees with his sword in hand, before charging it with an unbelievable amount of lightning chakra, before he stabbed the blade into the ground with the lightning chakra impacting the oncoming tremor.

Kakuzu was slightly impressed by the quick thinking of the Genin, Genin don't usually learn of affinity strengths and weaknesses. However he smirked. The tremor exploded upon clashing with the electricity sending a shockwave that actually threw Naruto back once again, shouting in pain as his back hit a nearby tree.

Haku watched as the boy was thrown away in surprise and concern, taking her eyes off of Kakuzu by mistake. The large man appeared behind her and gripped her by her hair. Shinsuke and Tokiro lunged at him to try and intervene but he jumped and brought both legs into each boys chest. The power was a lot more than they were ready for as they felt themselves getting thrown backwards at unbelievable speeds.

Kakuzu turned towards Haku, lifting her by her hair and causing her to scream. "It is time that I finish my partner's job." He said as he reached for her throat, she felt her throat slowly being crushed as her world slowly began to blur, going darker by the second. Suddenly a huge burst of chakra spiked behind Kakuzu.

Killing intent filled the battlefield as footsteps were heard. Turning around, Kakuzu dropped the girl when he saw Zabuza. A thick purple aura covered the man as his eyes went bloodshot. "Don't." His voice was demonic. "Touch." His blade was in hand, seemingly weightless to the swordsmen. "Haku!" He suddenly shouted as he charged at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was surprised by the speed burst; Zabuza was slower before, as he brought his arms up to block the sword. When they clashed, Kakuzu widened his eyes in shock. Zabuza's attack held more power than humanly possible, actually pushing Kakuzu back. Zabuza pulled his blade back as he span, planting a foot into Kakuzu's throat which actually threw the man to the side.

Zabuza began going through hand-signs at a fast pace, bringing his hands to his mouth. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" A huge, massive burst of water powered its way through Zabuza's bandages as he flew towards the S-Rank missing ninja. The powerful jutsu charged towards Kakuzu at horrifying speeds, taking him by surprise as the water engulfed him.

Naruto watched in surprise as Kakuzu hit a tree. "It was that easy...?" Naruto looked closely with his Sharingan, and at first he saw nothing, but then all of a sudden the Kakuzu in the water began to slowly melt into mud. Looking back at Zabuza he tried to warn him. "Zabuza!" But it was too late. Kakuzu appeared behind the demonised man.

He gripped Zabuza by the skull before smashing it into the ground. Zabuza's vision immediately began to blur from the hit, as if gaining an instant concussion. Kakuzu did again before throwing him in the air and kicking him in the side. Naruto heard a loud crack as the hit impacted the swordsman, ribs had been broken.

Zabuza coughed up blood as he flew to the ground at the end of the clearing. He began to slowly stand but Kakuzu wasn't allowing that. He threw a kunai knife that instantly pierced the swordsman's thigh. He dropped to the ground with a scream of pain, a blood puddle forming underneath him.

Naruto crawled over to Haku and could see her trying to breathe desperately. Kakuzu had damaged her windpipe severely, but it wasn't life threatening. Taking a deep breath he stood, with Kakuzu looking directly at his with a cold glare.

Steel clashed as three figures blurred in and out of existence across the bridge. Kakashi and Okami were squaring off against the one calling himself Hidan, their kunai impacting his scythe. Hidan wasn't overly skilled like most S-Rank ninja, but he was no slouch either.

He was keeping up with two of the leaf's best Jounin and was laughing the entire time. Okami and Kakashi had landed a few small hits on the missing ninja, but no matter where the cuts were, he didn't seem to care or slow down. Sasuke and Sai could barely keep up with a few of the slower attacks, and the majority of the fight was unseen to their eyes.

The suddenly appeared maybe ten feet away from the Genin. Okami and Kakashi trying to overpower the white-haired man's large scythe, struggling for an advantage. "What do want with my student?" Okami said angrily, glaring at the man in front of them. Hidan simply laughed as he pushed his scythe harder, pushing the two Jounin back slightly as he attempted to kick Okami, who moved to the side.

"I'm getting bored! Hey you fucking idiots! Get the bridge builder!" Hidan yelled, before receiving a kick from Kakashi. Both Jounin charged Hidan, swinging their kunai as he regained his balance and placed his scythe in a defensive position and blocking them both.

Two figures appeared from over the side of the bridge, charging for the Genin and Tazuna. Sai removed his Tanto and ran to intercept the first while Sasuke sped through hand-signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" As Sai clashed his weapon against a rock ninja's kunai, five miniature fireballs flew over his head and headed for the second, he responded by bringing up a large earth wall to block it.

As the earth wall dropped, the missing ninja wasn't expecting to see Sasuke right in his face with a kunai, which he blocked with a kunai in his face. He attempted to kick the last Uchiha, but he jumped over the kick while removing another kunai with his other hand and actually landing a slash on the Rock ninja's shoulder. Looking up in surprise at the Genin's skill he made eye contact and froze. In Sasuke's eyes were two first stage Sharingan eyes glowing red as Sasuke smirked.

Sai jumped back from his opponent before rushing back in with a quick burst of Chunin level speed and bypassing the rock ninja's defence, a small cut appearing on the rogue ninja's abdomen. Sai span and landed a high kick into the man's jaw lifting him off of the ground.

As he was in the air he didn't see Sai sheathing his blade and pulling out a brush and paper with shocking speed. "Super Beast Scroll!" A large ink tiger burst from the page, chomping down on the ninja's torso. However Sai didn't expect it to crumble into stones.

A fist appeared from his blind spot, smashing into Sai's nose and throwing him back a few steps. The man before him held up a single hand-sign while reaching his other hand into the bridge. With a small burst of chakra he pulled back his fist, and it was now covered in rocks, sharpened at the knuckles. Sai attempted to make distance but the man's normal hand gripped his ankle and pulled him back, crashing the stone fist into the Genin's chest.

The Rock ninja smirked with pride, before the boy suddenly burst into ink, showing it was nothing more than a clone. Ink snakes appeared from nowhere and suddenly gripped his ankles as he heard a loud growl. He turned to see another ink tiger pouncing at him.

He pulled back his stone fist preparing to dispel the ink monster, not seeing Sai appearing behind him. As he was ready to throw his punch, Sai brought his Tanto down and cleaved the man's arms off. The rogue ninja screamed in pain, but it was silenced as the ink tiger all of a sudden chomped down on his head. The white and black colouring of the beast suddenly gained some red in the form of blood, as it pulled back with the head severed from the body and between its jaws.

Sasuke was dodging each of the man's attacks, while landing a few of his own. The rock ninja threw his kunai towards the boy's head, only for Sasuke to dodge to the side and slash his own Kunai along the man's forearm. He tried to kick Sasuke, only for the last Uchiha to duck and throw one of his two kunai into the man's shoulder.

The rogue ninja was bleeding more and more as the fight continued, and attempted to make room between them, but the Uchiha gripped his wrist while spinning, before driving his final kunai across the ninja's throat, causing blood to flow out at a fast speed. "You are no match for an Uchiha." Sasuke said coldly as he watched the man bleed out.

They turned just in time to see the two Jounin thrown to the floor with Hidan looking down at them arrogantly. "Sasuke, let's use it now." Sai said as he began to go through the hand-signs of his new jutsu. Sasuke agreed reluctantly as he too went through hand-signs.

Sakura saw that her senseis were now on the floor, and Tazuna was open. "It's up to me now... I am a shinobi!" She screamed annoyingly as she stupidly ran towards Hidan, who could only watch with a raised eyebrow. The two leaf Jounin saw her run passed them and attempted to jump up to catch her, but it was too late.

Hidan smile sadistically as he slashed his scythe across the girls face, causing a large scar from her left cheek to her right eyebrow, and making her scream in pain. Okami kicked Hidan back, while Kakashi gripped Sakura and jumped back to Tazuna. Okami stood on guard as Kakashi checked over the girl who was screaming in immense pain.

Hidan stood up laughing maniacally holding his scythe to his face. His eyes were now bloodshot and his grin was so large it looked painful. His scythe held a lot of Sakura's blood as he seemed to sniff it, sighing in bliss. Okami then watched in horror as Hidan licked the blood.

"Oh yes! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan began laughing even louder, as the air around him changed, and an ominous feeling filled the air. His flesh began to turn pitch black as white skeletal markings began to cover him. Kakashi looked up and was confused at what he was seeing. Hidan began to draw a strange marking with the remainder of Sakura's blood. It appeared to be a circle with a triangle in the centre.

That's when they heard the two shouts in the distance.

"Fire Style/Wind Style: Fireball Jutsu/Wind Breakthrough!" Sasuke and Sai screamed, having just finished their hand-signs at the same time. Sasuke expelled a huge fireball that burst towards the psychotic ninja, as Sai sent a large amount of wind in the same direction.

The two jutsu suddenly seemed to mix into each other, combining to create an even larger fireball of white hot flames. The power and speed picked up dramatically, as the super heated jutsu charged at Hidan, who looked it straight on. When the jutsu hit him however, nobody expected what happened. Firstly Hidan began laughing hysterically. The second thing to happen however was far more worrying.

Sakura suddenly shot up from Kakashi's arms screaming in pain as he skin began to peel off of her face.

Naruto once more was sent soaring through the air after receiving another of Kakuzu's powerful punches. He had been enduring this for a while now, and had bruises and blood all over his face; his shirt and trousers had even gained tears.

Kakuzu's assault was relentless, he refused to allow Naruto to even try and defend himself. Shinsuke burst from the trees in an attempt to blindside the missing ninja. His speed was high enough to catch Kakuzu off guard as the young swordsman had removed his weights. He brought he large blade across the large man's back, across a mask with red markings.

Kakuzu gasped in shock at what had just happened. Naruto noticed as the man dropped to a knee, before recovering almost instantly and spinning. He caught Shinsuke by the throat and slammed him into the ground choking the boy. Tokiro appeared at the other side but this time Kakuzu was ready and angry.

The monster of a man reached towards the boy and his arm somehow disconnected from the rest of his body, held together by threads. It slammed into Tokiro's face with more force than his other attacks. Tokiro screamed in pain as he flew to the ground, his head hitting a rock and knocking the poor boy unconscious.

He looked back down at Shinsuke as his arm reconnected with his body; clenching his fist he then punched Shinsuke in the centre of his face. Naruto ran at the man as he saw Kakuzu do it again. And again. Naruto could see blood pooling around his friends head.

Naruto screamed in anger as a powerful red chakra burst from his body in pure rage. Kakuzu was caught off guard. He began to stand up and turn to the boy. Naruto had changed into... something else. His hair went more feral, as his whiskers darkened. His fangs and claws grew longer and sharper, as the boy hunched over onto all fours.

A large thick red chakra covered his body, and when Kakuzu made eye contact his eyes widened in shock. Naruto's Sharingan eyes had changed replaced with a large slit in each of his now darker red eyes. Kakuzu could swear he saw a large fox for a few seconds before coming back to the boy. A single thought crossed his mind as he looked at the Genin in front of him. 'Jinchuriki.'

The floor where Naruto was standing exploded as the boy vanished from sight, reappearing with a fist buried in Kakuzu's face. His eyes widened on either side of the fist as the power behind the punch threw him off of the ground. He was flung through several trees, before Naruto appeared above him with both arms raised, bringing them down into the missing ninja's chest.

Kakuzu coughed in slight pain, before jumping to his feet. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto was nowhere to be seen, until he felt it. Something crashed into his spine, and as he turned his neck he saw Naruto momentarily before he once more disappeared.

Appearing before Kakuzu he attempted another attack, but this time Kakuzu dodged it and kicked Naruto in the abdomen. As Naruto was thrown away something rose from the ground next to Kakuzu. It had a half white half black face and what appeared to be a venus flytrap on his shoulders. It had the same cloak that he original wore when he showed up.

Kakuzu seemed shocked to see him, although it was pretty hard to tell. "What are you doing here, Zetsu?" Zetsu simply began chuckling; it's voice an odd mix of deep and light as if there was more than one person talking.

"You look like hell." Zetsu said earning a cold glare from the masked man. Laughing it off he then began to speak again. "You are not to fight the Jinchuriki. We are not ready for that phase of the plan. Our leader has requested that you and Hidan abandon the mission right away, and return. We can't afford to draw attention yet." Zetsu said before sinking back into the ground.

Kakuzu sighed and vanished in a burst of smoke before Naruto could return, going to collect his idiotic partner and following commands. Naruto entered back into the area growling deeply, sniffing the air in hopes of finding his prey, with no luck.

Sakura was in immense pain and no one could tell why, the Genin had just landed a hit on the crazed rogue ninja and for some reason it was only Sakura screaming in pain. Kakashi ran through ideas in his head as he watched the flames clear from around Hidan. Looking at the ground he noticed something. Before Sakura got hurt Hidan drew that symbol in her blood.

"Okami! It's a ritual, destroy the circle!" He shouted to his partner, Hidan growling after realizing how quickly they figured it out. Okami suddenly flew towards Hidan in a burst of speed. "Any damage he takes is transferred to Sakura!" He informed Okami as the man jumped up and aimed a kick at the white-haired man.

"Wha...?" Hidan said as a reaction as he dodged the kick and attempted to grip the Jounin, who in turn caught his hand. They began trading punches and kicks, Okami having disarmed the S-Ranked ninja of his scythe. The attacks were fast, but that wasn't what was important. What Kakashi was watching was the feet.

With every attack, Okami moved his feet across the ritual mark in an attempt to disturb it. "No! No no no!" Hidan yelled as he felt the power fade. The markings suddenly vanished and Okami held up a single hand-sign with a smirk on his face. The Jounin suddenly began to glow before exploding in a burst of kunai and shuriken which pierced the missing ninja several times.

Okami then appeared next to Kakashi. He was lucky he did, because just as the attack ended another figure appeared. He was tall and tanned. He had a mask over his face, and green eyes. They figured him to be the other S-Rank shinobi.

'Naruto, Shinsuke, Tokiro... please be alive.' Okami thought to himself as he stared down the one he thought to be Kakuzu. Kakuzu stared back, but began talking to his partner. "Hidan, Zetsu has brought orders from our leader. We need to go now." Hidan groaned in annoyance but otherwise didn't talk.

The leaf ninja looked confusedly at the duo, who simply stared back before disappearing in a burst of smoke. Clapping was heard at the other side of the bridge. As the Jounin strained their eyes they could see a short chubby man in a business suit, with a large army of armed men behind him.

"Well done! Bravo! What a show this was!" The short man said with a big grin on his face. "I just wished they'd finish their job, but at least I don't have to pay them."

Okami and Kakashi glared at the large amount of men, and more specifically at the short man. They knew who this man was, he was Gatou. They began to walk towards the large amount of men, limping slightly due to a little exhaustion. "What you did..." Okami said coldly as his chakra began to flare to dangerous levels.

"It was unforgivable!" Kakashi finished, his chakra flaring just as high, as both Jounin began to flash through hand-signs at extremely high speeds. Kakashi's hand began to spark up, before a huge burst of electricity burst from his hand scaring the mercenaries. "Okami!"

The other Jounin smirked at his friend as he just finished pouring the last of his chakra into the strongest water jutsu he knew. "Water Style: Blast Of The Water God!" The ocean began to rock with violent waves as the water began to rise in extremely high quantities. The mercenaries and Gatou alike watched in fear as what appeared to be a lakes worth of water formed above their heads.

A clone of Kakashi appeared next to him while gripping him, before suddenly throwing him towards the large amount of water. While flying through the air Kakashi poured the entire rest of his chakra reserves into his hand as the lightning burst almost ten times more. "Lightning Blade!" The jutsu touched the water, and instantly all of the electricity transferred into the water, causing it to spark randomly across the water's surface.

"Goodbye Gatou!" Okami yelled before clashing his hands together and dropping the now electrified water onto the army of mercs along with their rich leader. They all screamed in pain and horror as they were literally cooked by the jutsu combination. Gatou begged for mercy but all of them were silenced almost instantly. The two Jounin collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, that took far too much chakra.

Sai and Sasuke escorted Tazuna to the two Jounin, carrying Sakura over too. "Why does Kakashi-sensei always pass out like this?" Sai said, making Sasuke face-palm comically and Tazuna to sweat-drop.

The world was dark around Naruto, as he found himself in the familiar sewers. He began walking, feeling a large amount of chakra in a singular place, and deciding to check it out. However as he reached a large room he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw a dark haired man in maybe his mid-twenties, with pale skin. He wore an Uchiha shirt and shorts, and what was more shocking was the twin Sharingan eyes he had staring at Naruto. "Hello Naruto, I am your grandfather."

 **Another chapter down! What'd you guys think about it? Good? Bad? I would love to hear from all of you! I will update again soon if I can so please stay tuned!**

 **[Important] I just wanted to thank you all, Rainfall is at over 100 followers, and over 80 fav's! not to mention all the reviews! You guys are the best readers I could have hoped for and I am grateful for all of you!**


	9. A Wave Goodbye

**Hey it's been a while, sorry for the wait it's just after the last chapter I wasn't sure how to end this arc. I'm hoping I did it right, but if no then I apologize to all of you. Something people weren't sure of was why the Akatsuki were involved, so I hope I can clear up the confusion. First of all Gatou hired Zabuza, but he never really trusted Zabuza from the beginning. At this time it is said that the Akatsuki are both recruiting and attempting to build resources for their future plans, so each duo are to go out on certain missions to make some kind of money for the organization. Gatou found out about them and decided to hire them, hearing rumours of how powerful they were. When team elevn had defeated Haku the first time they met, Naruto had used his Sharingan, and at this time the Zombie duo were watching from afar and had found something wrong as they had heard that Itachi had killed all the Uchiha's. so Tobi(Madara/Obito), Through pain, ordered Naruto's capture. they were not expecting to see that he was a Jinchuriki and as such were unprepared to catch him, resulting in them being called back. I hope that cleared everything up for you guys, now here you go, Chapter 9!**

Naruto had his eyes wide open in shock from what he just heard, as the man in front of him smiled kindly. Naruto suddenly activated his Sharingan in anger while staring at him. Opening his mouth he began to speak. "You are my grandfather? Where were you when I needed family? When I had nobody! Were you just camping out down here in the sewers enjoying yourself? You look far too young to be telling the truth."

The man before him blinked a few times, before laughing at Naruto which only angered him more. "You have no idea where we are do you?" Naruto shook his head as a confused expression took over his angry look. "I thought so. We are inside of your head Naruto. As for your questions, I technically died long before you was born, I even missed your mother's birth. I sealed a piece of me inside of the Kyuubi before death, and since then I have been watching through his eyes. When he was sealed into your mother I could resist the tears that escaped my eyes..." He had a sad look on his face, but Naruto suddenly cut him off.

"My mother housed the Kyuubi? And she is your daughter?" The older Uchiha nodded at Naruto with a small smile. "Who was she?" Naruto asked quietly, not really knowing if what he was being told was true, but one could see the glimmer of hope flash in his eyes.

The man chuckled, before a soft kind smile that Naruto had only seen on a few faces, appeared on his face. "Her name was Kushina, and she was such a strong woman. I watched her grow, I watched as she went through the tough life of a shinobi, and I saw her meet your father. Although I had never seen her as happy as she was when she found out she was having you."

Naruto looked to the ground, before looking back at the man with a serious face. "Who are you; if you are my grandfather I think I deserve answers." The man had to resist patting the boys head as he could tell that Naruto would not like that at this moment in time.

"My name is Izuna Uchiha, not many remember my name, but all know of my brother. See he was regarded as being the strongest Uchiha, and one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. My older brother was none other than Madara Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened, Itachi had taught him about this man. Madara was the clan head, and helped found the village, but when he wasn't named Hokage he began to rebel, eventually betraying the clan and being murdered by the first Hokage himself.

Naruto looked at the one who called himself Izuna with a questioning look. "Madara died long ago, my mother would have been too old to conceive if what you were saying was true. You must be lying about either your identity, or your position in my family."

Izuna dropped his smile as his Sharingan intensified in the form of a glare. "Your grandmother was a powerful Uzumaki, a clan of seal masters. When she heard of my death she placed a seal over her own stomach to delay the pregnancy, and because Uzumaki's were granted long lives, she kept the seal for years with no drawbacks to the child. She eventually gave birth years later, while also sealing her Uchiha blood away."

Izuna said this in an angry tone, he hated that his own child never even heard of him, and that the woman he loved hid her only gift that he could give her, lying about her heritage. Naruto had never heard of the Uzumaki clan but he had heard of seal masters.

Sealing techniques were among the most powerful and difficult ninja arts. They could do anything from teleporting a shinobi to any location, to even sealing a mountain sized demon fox inside of a newborn baby. He couldn't question the fact that he definitely felt something from this man, their chakra felt alike, and his aura mixed with Naruto's gave him a calmness he had never felt from a stranger before.

"It was by pure luck that I ended up with your mother again, but she didn't believe me and refused to talk. She was stubborn but I was happy with just being with your mother, whether she ignored me or not it was the happiest time of my life, or should I say death...? Then it happened."

Izuna's face suddenly scrunched up in pain and anger as his Sharingan began to morph into something new. "Rather than telling you, allow me to show you how your mother died that night, and how you became the new Jinchuriki." Naruto's sight suddenly blurred before he suddenly found himself seeing a dimly lit room. Crying was heard, from a baby perhaps.

As he looked around he found a group huddled up. On the table was a redheaded woman, she looked weak but happy. There were medics, and a blond man was standing there with his face for some reason blurred. In the weak woman's arms was a small child, with the same hair as Naruto had.

He watched as the medics began to take the baby while the blonde man stood over the redhead with his arms outstretched over her. Then bodies dropped and turning he could see a hooded figure with a mask. The mask had a singular eyehole, but Naruto could clearly see a Sharingan eye in there.

The blonde man rushed to action as the masked man threw the baby in the air, before he managed to disappear somehow with the child. The masked man chuckled in a deep voice as he approached the poor woman who began panicking. Naruto watched as he chained her up, and something began to pull itself from the woman's stomach, morphing into a giant fox.

The fox went on a rampage as the blond man from before appeared out of nowhere before once more disappearing with the woman in his arms. Then he watched as the scene changed into a forest clearing as the blond man faced the masked man, eventually besting him and taking the fox from the man's control.

The masked Uchiha fled, and Naruto watched as the blond man brought the baby and the woman to the clearing, and began going through hand-signs. The fox seemed to panic and attack the baby, but the two adults jumped in the way and ended up impaled on the giant claw of the Kyuubi. He watched as the woman smiled at the baby, before hearing the weak, quiet voice of the woman.

"We love you...Naruto..."

The world around Naruto changed back, and he found himself once more in the sewers, with Izuna. "The blonde man... he seemed familiar." Izuna sighed before looking at Naruto sadly.

"That was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze... Naruto, that man was your father." Naruto was in shock, and began to freak out as Izuna closed his eyes. "The one in the mask killed your mother by ripping the fox out of her, and it gets worse. That masked man called himself Madara Uchiha. But by no mistake, that man was not my brother."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "This is a lot to take in... How are you sure it was not Madara? If he was so powerful then it wouldn't be too surprising if it was him, and that he'd be alive still somehow..?" Naruto asked, not sure if this was all true or if Kakuzu had given him a major concussion.

"For the short time we were connected I saw something, a memory of his perhaps, he knew your father on a personal level. That boy was on a team that worked under Minato, and a familiar face for you was there too. The one you know as Kakashi was another student trained by your father, although he won't tell you that for an unknown reason." Izuna's Sharingan turned back to normal as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto then remembered something. "I've been here before, but only for a moment. I felt a powerful chakra signature before I woke up, was that you?" Izuna chuckled before leading Naruto into the huge room he had stopped him from entering in the first place. At the end there was a huge cage door, but behind it all Naruto could see was darkness.

"No, even I am not that powerful. Naruto, meet the monster that destroyed your village, the reason the idiotic villagers hurt you so much. This is the mighty Kyuubi." As Izuna stopped talking, a huge paw crashed against the metal bars, sending powerful winds across the room and shocking Naruto.

" **Finally the mighty Jinchuriki comes to see me, I have been waiting to meet you for years."** The Kyuubi spoke in a deep, demonic voice as its presence started to make Naruto sweat. The killing intent radiating from this monster was enough to make him feel sick, this was putting Kakuzu to shame. The beasts head suddenly appeared next to where the paw had impacted the cell door, its red slitted eyes glaring at Naruto.

"Go easy on him foxy, he's had a rough day." Izuna said as he stepped between the two of them with his Sharingan fixated on the Kyuubi. "I just showed him everything, so he has gone through enough." The nine-tailed fox growled at the ancient Uchiha, causing the man to smirk.

" **It has been nearly a hundred years since you sealed yourself in me, and still if I got the chance I would shred your flesh!"** Izuna rolled his eyes at the fox's threat. The Kyuubi then looked at Naruto, this time with a little less hatred. **"You interest me Naruto, you seem so calm while my power is causing you to go into a rampage in the real world."** Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the fox say that.

"How do I get back? I need to control myself before I do something unforgivable." Naruto said hurriedly, but the fox merely chuckled at the boy. In his anger Naruto flared up his Sharingan eyes and stared down the fox. The Kyuubi immediately stopped laughing, and instead began growling aggressively.

" **You dare to show those cursed eyes to me! I'll rip you half!"** The demon fox immediately tried to break through the chains, the force of his attacks actually sending shockwaves of pure air at Naruto which threw the boy to the ground. **"Come here and let me remove those eyes once and for all!"** A large sharp claw poke its way through the gaps in the bars and attempted to reach the boy, but suddenly a large burst of chakra flared up which silenced both of them.

Looking to the side they both saw Izuna with a strange form of the Sharingan in his eyes, glaring down the fox. "Do not threaten my grandson, beast."

As if to emphasise his point, large spectral armour burst from the ancient Uchiha's body, taking the form of a giant spectral samurai. It was coloured as a bright gold, and held a giant blade in each hand. The giant fox immediately backed off from the bars of its cell with anger and what appeared to be slight fear in its eyes.

Naruto was watching in awe at the power of the man before him, and this was a mere fraction before his death. But above everything else, he was interested in the man's eyes. They seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember from where. Not only were they familiar to him, but they seemed to radiate power, and also seemed to fuel the large samurai of chakra.

The armour then vanished as quickly as it came before turning to Naruto with the same eyes. "It was great to see you Naruto, but unfortunately it's time for you to go back, your friends are worried." Naruto suddenly felt a strong push as if something was forcefully removing him from his own mind.

"...Naruto..."

He heard a voice, although it was faint, but he knew it as the voice of his friend Tokiro.

"Naruto... Please calm down..."

This time the sound was louder, and the voice was that of Shinsuke, his other friend. They were calling him for some reason, it was confusing to him until he suddenly re-entered his body to feel nothing but anger around him. He seemed to be coated in some kind of red layer of chakra, and his features seemed far more feral.

Looking up he saw the battered forms of his friends, from injuries sustained by Kakuzu's relentless onslaught. He tried to speak but couldn't, it was as if he wasn't in control of his own body. In the back of his head he could hear the dark chuckling of the Kyuubi.

'What am I going to do...?' Naruto asked himself as he felt his hand being lifted as his friends approached. 'Run! Don't get closer!' He screamed in his head, but knew that they couldn't hear him. His clawed hand was now above his head and he could feel a large amount of aggression targeting his two friends. 'Please... run...' Naruto's arm began to lower at high speeds and he felt all hope was lost until he heard it.

"We love you Naruto..."

That voice. It was his mother's voice; it filled him with happiness, and with love. It seemed to awaken something in Naruto, and his eyes suddenly opened wide, the fox slits becoming Sharingan eyes. With an internal scream Naruto felt the power that had taken over him begin to weaken as he channelled his own chakra through his body.

Tokiro saw the oncoming attack and attempted to brace for, but it never came. Naruto looked at his friends happily, and they could see what seemed to be tears in the corner of his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. His friends rushed to his sides hurriedly before helping the exhausted boy up.

He suddenly realised that they had seen everything. They now understood. They had seen that he was in fact a demon. He began to feel fear that they would leave him, that he would go back to having no friends.

These were the only people he had that he would call family. Then something shocking happened. Shinsuke looked at Naruto with his typical sharky grin before saying. "Holy shit Naruto! You were awesome! We woke up to see you hitting that masked guy around like a freaking pinball!"

Tokiro nodded with a slight chuckle. "Now we know what makes you different Naruto, I have my seal, Shinsuke has his teeth, and you have this powerful red chakra. I guess we really are outcasts aren't we?" Naruto felt something wet on his face. He was crying, they didn't fear his power or his burden.

"Guys, I have to tell you something... I have... the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me..." Naruto said slowly, expecting a bad response, but what he got almost made him die laughing.

Shinsuke turned to him with a child-like expression while saying. "Ohhhhhhh that's what that seal is on your stomach, I thought it was to stop stomach pains or something." All three boys began laughing together as they limped back to what was left of Tazuna's house in unison.

As they arrived they could see both Haku and Zabuza resting against the wall of the now broken house. The swordsmen had lost the bandages around his face, and it revealed his surprisingly normal face. He did however have the shark teeth like Shinsuke. He also had a large wound on his leg from where the kunai knife struck him.

Haku seemed relatively fine apart from the bruises and slight cuts she sustained fom the beating she endured from the S-Rank missing ninja they all faced. Upon seeing them Zabuza began to laugh with his deep voice. "You're alive. Heard ya sent that S-Rank jerk running, good job kid."

"I'm surprised you survived, he was too strong for all of us together after all." Haku said, while looking over the three boys for any serious wounds. Naruto looked at Shinsuke and Tokiro before smirking slightly.

"Let's just say I used my trump card." While both Haku and Zabuza were curious as to what this 'trump card' was, they had no time to question Naruto as all of a sudden Okami burst through the tree line with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai behind, and they were carrying what looked to be the charred form of Sakura.

"What happened? Are you three okay? This was my fault." Okami said in a panicked tone, looking depressed at the thought of putting his own students in danger. If only he had been here, he could have distracted Kakuzu at least, even if that meant he'd have been pummelled into the ground.

Team eleven just smiled at their sensei. "We're fine Okami-sensei! You should see the other guy." Shinsuke said with a small laugh to reassure the Jounin, but Okami just looked at the ground. Before anyone else could say anything Kakashi shouted for Okami.

"Okami! Sakura needs medical attention right now! She has lost too much blood as it is!" The copy ninja called out from inside the now broken house of Tazuna, to which Okami sighed and entered quickly. Sasuke and Sai stared at team eleven, and then at Zabuza and Haku.

"You idiots look pathetic." Sasuke said arrogantly as he noticed that everyone here was wounded, while he and Sai were practically unscathed by their previous battle.

Before he could even finish what he was saying, he felt a large sharp object against his stomach. Looking down he saw Zabuza's blade a mere push away from spilling out his organs. He immediately felt the power of Zabuza's killing intent wash over him, as he began to shake.

"Say one more word to these boys... And I'll gut you." His voice had a hint of a demonic tone, and Sasuke could tell he wasn't joking. Sai began to express his fake smile like he usually did as he patted his comrade's shoulder and entered the house.

Looking back at Zabuza, Sasuke quickly scurried after his teammate, not wishing to be in the presence of the legendary swordsman any longer. Team eleven smirked at the sight while Zabuza began chuckling. Even Haku giggled slightly.

"Okay, she is stable. I recommend that she sees a medic upon entering the village as she has taken a lot of damage, from what I can tell her nerves were fried by the attack, she can't feel anything now. I don't think she will be capable of carrying on with a shinobi career, I'm sorry Kakashi." Okami said inside of the house as the green glow faded from his hands. This fight had been far more serious than they had anticipated, and they were sure that they would get some backlash from the Hokage.

Kakashi sighed as he sat down next to the bed. "She wasn't cut out for the ninja life; all she was interested in was Sasuke. She is better off without the danger this job brings." He said quietly, but his fellow Jounin was able to hear. Kakashi then looked up to Okami, making eye contact with the other man. "Let's just get this mission finished and get home."

The next few weeks flew by now that Gatou was dealt with. Tazuna had felt no danger anymore and had regained the confidence that the mad tyrant had stripped from him. More and more villagers had begun to help out with the bridge, and eventually even team eleven started to help where they could. Okami had visited Gatou's mansion and had practically stripped it of treasures, while picking off whatever mercenaries were left.

Tazuna had even managed to get a few villagers to go and repair his house after it gained Genin sized wholes everywhere. Sakura hadn't woken up once; she had been in a coma since Okami had stabilized her. Kakashi theorized that it was better that way, as she'd only get in the way.

Sasuke had begun training his new first stage Sharingan against Sai's ink jutsu, while Kakashi kept watch of the house, and he was slowly catching up to his teammate in terms of skill. When Tazuna's grandson had found out about Gatou's death he had cried for two whole days before thanking the shinobi repeatedly, while his mother was just happy to have her son back.

Zabuza and Haku stuck around, aiding in whatever they could, Zabuza had said that he was just curious about team eleven but in truth it was Haku who had asked him to stay as she wanted to see how they'd progress. Okami and Kakashi agreed to bring them back to the leaf, mostly because Okami's students wouldn't let him disagree, arguing that the missing ninja was part of the reason that they were even alive.

It was finally time to finish the mission and head home. The bridge was finished, and it was a lot larger and more elegant than any of them expected. Zabuza even joked that if he knew it was going to look like this he would never have attempted to kill the bridge builder, causing Tazuna to nervously chuckle while slowly moving back from the swordsman.

A large group of villagers had gathered on the bridge to see the shinobi leave, and to thank them for everything they had done for their small village. Sasuke and Sai were left with Sakura duty while everyone else got to bid the villagers farewell.

Tazuna's grandson was crying, again, as he wished he had believed in the shinobi. He was wrong for thinking they couldn't succeed, in fact he believed now that Ninja's could accomplish anything they wanted to. Dozens of children were cheering and shouting about wanting to be shinobi too, while the adults simply laughed and thanked their saviours.

Naruto had strayed from the group and moved over to where Zabuza and Haku were standing, not liking the large number of people. Looking down at him Zabuza wondered just how skilled this young boy would become in a few years. "You did good here kid, you and your friends. You three have the makings of great shinobi, so keep training and working hard. One day you'll be fighting on par with S-Ranks as if it's an everyday thing." He said with a chuckle, ruffling the boys head.

Naruto grinned slightly at the man's words. "I was trained by strong shinobi after all. I need to make them proud." An image of Shisui flashed in the back of his head, with the smile he always had when Naruto had impressed him.

Haku looked over at Naruto before handing him an ice fox that she created. "You took a hard hit for me, and even saved my life the day before that. This is to say thank you..." She handed Naruto the fox and the boy had no idea what it was for but took it. Zabuza noticed something in Haku's face. Her cheeks began to redden slightly as she looked at the boy. Laughing quietly he ruffled both of their heads.

The others who were still in the crowd began to say their goodbyes to the villagers and turned to leave. As Okami turned around he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Looking back he saw the boy he had saved on the first day team eleven arrived in wave. He had a big grin on his face as he stretched his hands out. In his hands was an elegant knife. It had sharp edges and an intricate pattern of what appeared to be lightning on one side and water on the other.

The Jounin looked surprised so the boy began to talk. "It was my dad's! He was a shinobi too, and he said the was a powerful weapon and that he wanted me to have it..." Okami had his eyes widened. He felt a strong force from the weapon; it was special that was for certain. "I want you to have it, so you can remember how you saved us all."

He had a small smile now as he handed the Jounin the weapon. Okami slowly took the blade from the boy and immediately felt a connection of some sort. Ruffling the boy's hair, Okami then turned to catch up to his allies who had already begun to walk. This, while being a dangerous and disastrous mission, will forever be in the hearts and minds of the young shinobi that completed it.

 **Don't forget to leave me some feedback, I know I didn't really do much this chapter, but I can assure you that the next chapter will be juicier XD**

 **Bringing in the good ole' Chunin exams my wonderful readers, hopefully I can do it some justice!**


	10. Sand In Your Eyes

**Wow I am suuuuuper surprised to see that my last chapted actually got good reviews, I expected complaints, but thank you all! :D**

 **Now as promised, chapter 9, enjoy!**

It was a quiet day at the gates of Konoha as the two Chunin gate guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were sitting peacefully to the side of the road. They were half asleep, and mumbling to themselves about needing better jobs, and just looked like they were going to leave their post and never come back. These two shinobi were dubbed as the Eternal Chunin as they had never managed to get a promotion, failing their Jounin exams on multiple occasions, and to their distain, it meant they were stuck with the worst job, guard duty.

As their eyes began to close and they began to zone out they never noticed the group that had just entered the village. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the Chunin while Okami actually face-palmed. Sighing, Okami threw two blunt kunai in their direction, causing the two metal projectiles to bounce off of their heads.

As the sound of the metal knives hitting the floor was heard, both Chunin jumped up with a groan. "What the hell!" Kotetsu shouted out angrily as he looked around angrily for the person who dared to attack him while he was unprepared, but when his eyes reached the two Jounin he froze and became silent.

Izumo snickered at his friend as he watched the scene unfold, before beginning to talk. "Ah, team seven, and team eleven, I'm glad to see you have arrived. Lord Hokage is expecting you right away, so I wouldn't leave him waiting you guys."

Okami nodded and turned to walk, as the two Chunin looked to the back of the group to see the A-Rank missing ninja, Zabuza Momochi, beginning to shake with fear. As the group moved passed the two guards they were suddenly stopped as a squad of Anbu appeared before them. "Kakashi, Okami, we have been ordered to retrieve Zabuza Momochi while the Hokage makes a decision on what to do with him. You may lead your teams to his office now, with the girl. We will be taking the swordsman back to HQ." The feminine voice of the purple haired leader was heard throughout the group.

The students of team eleven looked shocked that Zabuza wouldn't be able to accompany them, while Haku seemed scared to be separated from the man in an unknown place. Okami seemed to sense their discomfort, as he began to speak up. "Neko, if the Hokage has ordered Zabuza to go with you, then it can't be helped. But if any harm comes to him, your unit answers to me, am I clear?"

His voice seemed calm, but he was speaking with authority and despite their training, both Kakashi and Okami could notice the Anbu begin to tense a little at his words. The captain then bowed her head. "Understood Okami, Zabuza will be unharmed." Zabuza rolled his eyes before walking towards the Anbu squad, ruffling Haku's hair as he passed her.

"Neko, can one of you please bring Sakura Haruno to the hospital please, she requires medical attention immediately." Kakashi said professionally, to which the Anbu captain nodded, gesturing one of her subordinates to take the girl. One of the other Anbu shinobi walked ahead before taking the injured Genin from Sasuke and Sai, and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"I'll be fine, go with them Haku." Zabuza said reassuringly, causing Haku to ease up slightly as he exited through the front of his group, before being surrounded by the Anbu. As the captain placed a hand on the missing ninja's shoulder the all vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Let's not keep the Hokage waiting, let's move on." Kakashi said lazily as he began walking ahead, everyone quickly catching up to him as they headed towards the large Hokage tower, Naruto placing a reassuring hand on Haku's shoulder to tell her that Zabuza would be okay in the care of the Anbu black-ops.

After entering the Hokage tower, they quickly headed up the stairs towards Hiruzen Sarutobi's office, passing a few random shinobi on the way there. Hiruzen was in the middle of a large pile of paperwork, and he looked like he had seen better days. The mountain of paperwork just never seemed to decrease no matter how much he completed, it was like a Genjutsu he could never escape from.

He almost cheered when he heard the knock on the door. 'Finally a good reason to ignore this damn paperwork, Damn you Minato for dying!' Coughing to clear his throat he quickly shouted. "Come in!" As the door opened he saw the two teams he had previously sent to Wave, and he happy to see them alive. "Team eleven, team seven. It's good to see you have returned safely, I trust the mission was a success." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Yes lord Hokage, we completed the mission and freed Wave from the hands of Gatou, although there were some unexpected changes to the mission." Okami said cautiously, trying to choose his words correctly. Hiruzen looked intrigued, and gestured for him to continue. "During the mission, our previous enemy Zabuza Momochi and his allies were attacked by fellow hired shinobi. With two of his allies dead and one bleeding out in his arms he came to us for help."

Okami looked to Kakashi, and the copy ninja took it as a sign to start giving the report alongside his fellow Jounin. "Gatou had hired two more men, but they weren't like Zabuza. These were two S-Rank shinobi. They wore matching cloaks of black, with red clouds decorated on them. Zabuza and the only remaining comrade fought alongside the students of team eleven against one of the two S-Ranks while we faced the other one on the bridge."

Hiruzen nodded along for them to keep talking. "After some time of fighting, they both fled for reasons we do not know of. We suffored no casualties, but Sakura Haruno was severely injured. She ran towards the shinobi we were facing despite us telling her to stay back at all costs, and received a large gash on her face. The shinobi then somehow used the blood in some strange ritual, as Sasuke and Sai sent a combination jutsu towards him, but something strange happened. We do not know of what he did, but somehow the damage he suffered from the attack was transferred to Sakura." Okami said in a professional tone, not allowing emotions to affect his report.

Hiruzen had wide eyes from what he had heard. "She has been taken to the Hospital by an Anbu operative from the Zabuza retrieval group." Kakashi informed his leader, while lowering his head slightly. Hiruzen sighed, he knew the shinobi life was dangerous, which is why he wished the council would stop undermining him. They could have actually sent Sakura to her death if it wasn't for the added support.

Hiruzen then looked over towards the students of team eleven, who had just been standing quietly alongside a girl he had not seen before. Making eye contact with Naruto he began to open his mouth. "Naruto, what happened with the shinobi you encountered with your team?"

Everyone turned to the dark haired boy, who seemed unfazed by the attention he was now getting as he met the Hokage's gaze. "He was a strong shinobi, despite all five of us we still could not keep up with him. We were the first to encounter the S-Rank after he kicked down the door to Tazuna's house. In an effort to get him away from the client's family, we attacked him, and were moved outside. After some time of fighting Zabuza and Haku here entered the battle, with Zabuza managing to distract the man for some time. No matter what we did however, he kept coming back and hitting harder. He had strange stitch marks over his body, and somehow managed to disconnect his limbs and reconnect them. He left before finishing us off."

Okami looked impressed at Naruto's professional attitude, and how he managed to calmly give the Hokage his report. Hiruzen simply nodded before turning towards Haku. "You must be Zabuza's associate, Zabuza will arrive shortly." He said with a smile, shocking Haku momentarily with his kindness before she bowed in respect.

"What do you plan on doing with Haku and Zabuza?" Shinsuke asked out of nowhere, causing Hiruzen to turn to him. "They did help us fight; we would be dead without them." He said hoping to convince the Hokage that they could be trusted.

Hiruzen sighed before looking at the students of team eleven calmly. "Zabuza Momochi is an A-Rank missing ninja who had to flee his village after an attempted assassination on the Mizukage backfired. We must prove that he can be trusted through time, so we will be putting him on house arrest for the time being, under constant watch. Haku was never a registered shinobi however, so she won't receive the same treatment. She will be placed into the shinobi ranks after an assessment of her skill takes place." Haku was shocked and seemed to bow deeper.

Tokiro, Shinsuke and Naruto smiled slightly for their new comrade as the Hokage suddenly addressed the two Jounin in the room. "Okami, Kakashi, I will need to speak with you about something once your students leave. It is time for _that._ " Both of the ninja had their eyes widen suddenly, understanding what the Hokage meant by his words, but not thinking it would be so soon after a mission. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Sasuke and Sai immediately left, while the students of team seven walked out slowly, glancing back at Haku and then the Hokage. As the door shut behind them there was a swirl of leaves next to Hiruzen, before Zabuza appeared standing alongside the Anbu captain that had escorted him back to HQ. "Neko will escort you both to you new apartment, and Zabuza, do not make me regret this." The Hokage spoke with an intense tone, causing Zabuza to sweat slightly. Haku walked over to the two as Neko placed a hand on both of the newcomers, and like that all three of them vanished in another swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen was now left with the two Jounin sensei's as he clasped his hands together and began to stand. "Follow me you two, the others are waiting after all." And with that the two subordinates followed their leader out of the office.

"It feels strange to be back already, after our first proper mission outside of the village." Tokiro said to his two friends with a slight sigh, as the group were walking through the streets and ignoring the stares. Shinsuke yawned loudly next to the Hyuga without breaking his stride.

"I know what you mean, but I don't feel like we're home. I felt far better out of the village than I have in a long time, far from all of the glares." The swordsman said with a sigh. Naruto and Tokiro nodded in agreement, it did feel nicer out there. As they carried on walking they heard something that they couldn't quite make out from their distance.

"What was that?" Naruto said as the three boys began to listen closely, not hearing anything at first, but then they did. It was a loud scream, a cry for help. "That isn't far from here, let's go." The three boys began to run towards the noise.

Konohamaru was a well know boy among the people of the leaf, referred to as the honourable grandson of the third Hokage, he had a lot of expectation that weighed down on him. He was trained not only in the academy, but also by a private trainer from the Jounin ranks. He wanted nothing more than to be the Hokage, and often attempted what he called surprise attacks on his grandfather.

For such a well respected boy nobody would have expected him to be such a troublemaker, often getting himself into trouble with pranks in some stupid attempt at getting people to call him by his name, instead of just the honourable grandson of the leaf's Hokage.

His pranks and attitude never usually got him into trouble as nobody wanted to mess with the family of lord Hiruzen, so nobody in the leaf actually reprimanded him for anything. However he went one step further and began to make fun of visitors from other villages. That is why he was now being lifted off of the ground by the collar of his shirt and his scarf.

A teenager dressed in what appeared to be a cat uniform, with a large bandaged object on his back, and strange makeup was now holding the boy in the air aggressively, showing almost no struggle with lifting the boy up. Behind him was a girl around his height, with a dull blonde hair tied in four pigtails. She wore a shirt that revealed her shoulders and a matching skirt, with a dark cloth belt connecting them in the middle, and she had fishnet underneath. Both of them had shinobi headbands, but they weren't of the leaf, instead they represented the sand village.

Sighing, the girl spoke to the boy in a bored, disinterested tone. "Put him down Kankuro, we don't have time for this." Konohamaru was shaking in fear at this point, while trying to fight against the older boys grip.

The now identified Kankuro snickered arrogantly, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Relax Temari, I'm just having fun. This little brat just needs to learn some manners, that's all." Behind Konohamaru were two other kids around his age, both of them were scared and frozen, unable to help in any way.

Konohamaru suddenly twisted his body awkwardly, before clamping his jaws onto the wrist of the shinobi in front of him, causing Kankuro to drop him with a slight thud. With a slight scream of pain and annoyance, Kankuro raised his fist and prepared to attack the boy. "You little shit!" as he prepared to hit the child however, team eleven entered the small street which attracted the attention of the two ninja instantly.

"Shinobi of the hidden Sand village enter the leaf freely and choose to repay us by beating children? No wonder you are the weakest of the five." Tokiro said as the three walked a little closer, their distraction giving the children enough time to run away.

"Go home and build a sand castle, before you lose the ability to go home at all." Shinsuke said mockingly as he pulled his blade from its sheath on his back. Kankuro growled at the comments before glaring at the ones responsible for the brat getting away.

"You just ruined my fun, I guess nobody in this idiotic village has any manners towards their guests." The sand Genin shot back as he cracked his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate them, which they took no notice of.

Naruto then decided to speak up, glaring towards the boy before him. "Why are you here? I doubt you are only here to beat up the grandson of the Hokage, so tell me." His eyes slowly began to morph into the Sharingan as he stared down the two sand shinobi.

This time it was the girl who decided to speak up, having been quiet during the encounter up until now. "You don't know? How stupid can you be? We're here for the Chunin exams, which your own village is hosting this year." She spoke in a tone that told them she didn't respect them in the slightest.

The three boys of team eleven looked at each other from the corners of their eyes as they asked each other if they knew anything, which neither of them did. "Keep breaking our villages rules, and I can assure you that you won't live to see the exams." Tokiro said as the veins next to his eyes enlarged, indicating that he had activated his byakugan.

"Is that a threat?" Kankuro responded as he suddenly slammed the bandaged object on the ground next to him with a loud crashing noise, while Temari pulled a huge metal fan over her shoulder, as it was affixed to her back.

As the shinobi began to stare each other down, team eleven were caught off guard by the sudden swirl of sand that appeared next to the other two sand Genin. Temari and Kankuro froze as the sand slowly began to form a short boy around the same age as the leaf Genin.

The boy had a dull reddish brown mop of hair, and stood with a slight hunch. His arms were folded over his chest, while his cold eyes were held into a permanent glare. He had the symbol for love tattooed onto his head, and his skin was extremely pale, while he had black rings around his eyes as if he hadn't slept much in his entire life. He had a dark red shirt, with a large white piece of cloth from his right shoulder to the left of his waist. Dark green shinobi trousers, and on his back was a huge gourd.

His glare was aimed towards Naruto, who met it with the glare of his Sharingan. Kankuro and Temari were visibly afraid, to the point they were shaking. "Gaara... we..." Kankuro tried to say but the newly introduced Gaara cut him off by turning his glare onto the boy in a cat costume.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village. Disgrace us again and I will kill you." Tokiro raised an eyebrow at the boy's words; he spoke to his own ally in such a threatening manner. Gaara then turned back to Naruto, tilting his head slightly as if confused. "Mother wants your blood."

He said this in his cold, dead tone making Naruto feel threatened, causing him to unsheathe his sword on instinct. Relaxing himself he met the boys gaze once more. "I dare you to try and get it for her." The cork to Gaara's gourd suddenly popped open an wisps of sand fired around the air frantically, while Naruto's sword exploded into a shower of sparks, as electricity covered the blade.

Both boys looked ready to fight right there and then when suddenly both of them heard a coughing noise. Looking to a nearby building they could see three individuals standing on the roof. The obvious leader of the group had shoulder length black hair and pink eyes, and her skin was pale. Her lips curled into a confident smirk, and her posture screamed confidence. She wore a single sleeved red shirt, with a baggy sleeve that hid her entire arm perfectly.

To her left stood a tall muscular boy with dark tanned skin. His hands were buried in his pockets and he had no hair, and his eyes were a dull yellow. He wore a dark brown vest and even darker brown trousers. To the leaders right stood a boy of average height, with spiky brown hair. He wore gloves on his hands, and had multiple pouches, too many for mere weapons. He wore a form fitting green shirt with a high collar, and his eyes were bright blue. He had grey trousers, and stood ready to fight.

Each of them wore a shinobi headband with the symbol of the hidden stone village on them. "Hey, we didn't miss the party did we?" The girl said arrogantly as they too jumped down onto the road. "Should we save this for the exams, or just have it out right here, right now?" She taunted further, drawing a sigh of annoyance from Tokiro.

"And there are Stone ninja, as if we didn't have enough idiots here already." The young Hyuga said as he rolled his eyes. The situation was seconds away from escalating; everyone was tense and prepared to attack at any given moment. While all of this was going on Naruto and Gaara reverted back to glaring at each other.

Moments before anything could happen between any of the Genin three separate swirls formed between them all, and created three people. The first was the typical water and lightning combination that Okami uses, as the leaf Jounin was visibly on guard for a possible fight.

The second was a swirl of pure air, which slowly began to reveal a tall man dressed in the typical Jounin gear of the sand village. He also had some kind of face scarf which covered the left side of his face. He stood before the team of sand Genin, to the side of Gaara.

The last was a swirl of what appeared to be fire and rocks, reveal a strangely dressed man with a powerful aura. He wore brown head piece, and had a red beard. Over his nose was a black armour piece, going from one side of his face to the other. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt with matching trousers, and around his waist was a satchel holding brown armour pieces at either side of his waist. He stood before the team from the Stone village.

The three Jounin level shinobi had a short stand off before they began to talk. "Roshi, Baki. Keep your students under control in our village, or there will be consequences. We have rules here, and they are not to be broken." Okami said with a commanding tone, as he lowered his stance slightly.

"My students will cause you no more trouble Okami of the leaf, and I apologise on their behalf." The shinobi named Roshi responded respectfully, as he too lowered his stance. Both of the Jounin then looked towards the last one, who stood stubbornly with a slight glare towards the both of them.

Baki then dropped his stance. "Same here leaf ninja, they won't do it again." He said with a forced professional tone which Okami took notice of but ignored it for the time being. "We will be on our way." Baki turned and began to walk, followed by Temari and Kankuro. Gaara however remaned in a staring competition with Naruto.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. What is your name?" He said with the same tone as before. Naruto remained quiet at first as he pondered on the boy's question, before finally answering.

"Naruto."

"I will kill you Naruto." Gaara said, before he too began to leave, following his team as the cork was pulled back into his gourd. Roshi then escorted his team in the opposite direction, the girl making eye contact with Shinsuke on the way passed him and winking, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

Visibly relaxing, Okami turned around to his team to see them slowly turning to him. "Seriously? I leave you guys for ten minutes." He said jokingly before carrying on with his words. "I'm sure you have now heard of why Genin from all around the world are coming to Konoha, the Chunin exams are upon us, and we are hosting it. This gives Genin a chance to prove that they are ready for a promotion. The exam is broken into stages, and if you reach the final stage you get judged to see whether or not you are ready for the next rank."

They perked up at the sound of possibly getting a promotion, but remained quiet as their sensei kept talking. "It just so happens that I think you are all ready, and I have told the Hokage that I am placing you into the competition. I'd say take time to think of whether you want to enter or not, but I already know you have made your decisions. So instead I will say good luck."

In the training ground given to team seven for training purposes, Sasuke and Sai awaited their sensei. They figured he'd expect them to head here to wait for him to finish his meeting, unsure of what they were going to do now that they were one man down. They couldn't help but blame Sakura for her stupidity, and there was no such thing as a team of two Genin and one Jounin.

In the distance they could see their sensei approaching slowly, accompanied by a young girl. She had long brown hair, reaching her back. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, and held a somewhat contempt look. She wore a light pink kimono held together by a pink sash around her waist. Sasuke and Sai were confused as to why she was there and didn't even notice them arrive. Coughing, Kakashi got their attention. "Now then, after the tragic events of Wave, and losing Sakura, we were in need of a new member of the team. I would like you to meet the new member of team seven, Yakumo Kurama, and I would like you all to train together hard for the next three weeks, because I entered you into the Chunin exams."

 **I hope it was up to your expectations guys, I worked hard on it :) Sorry for the wait, my new puppy has me drained but I will keep doing my best okay? Please drop a review and give me your feedback, and yes. I replaced Sakura like Kakashi should have done in cannon after she didn't help at all during the Wave mission, but that's just my opinion. thanks for reading guys and girls! XD I'll see you next time on Rainfall.**


	11. Fox Got Your Tongue?

**Chapter 11, as team eleven enter the Chunin exams how will they fair? Read on dudes! And thank's for the Review!**

It had been two weeks since team eleven had heard about their entry into this year's Chunin exams, and they had wasted no time in training. They planned to be at the top of their game for the exams, and nothing would get in their way, not even the teams that had confronted them. While they seemed strong, team eleven planned to be stronger and refused to take breaks. They had been studying ways to improve themselves, and it seemed to be working. Tokiro, with encouragement from Okami and his friends had made an extreme step for Hyuga, and decided to find out what his chakra affinity was.

He finally realised that Taijutsu just wasn't enough anymore after his utter beat-down from the S-Rank known as Kakuzu, and now needed to broaden his tools as a shinobi. When Okami had given him the chakra paper, they were all shocked to see it cut in half, showing that he had a wind affinity, like Naruto.

Shinsuke had improved in two ways; first of all he had begun to utilize all of his clan's techniques, including turning his body into pure water to avoid damage, which didn't take him much time to learn when Okami was throwing hundreds of kunai towards the poor boy. The other way he had improved was practicing chakra control in a similar way to the second Hokage, by pulling water from the moisture in the air around him, which had taken a little time but due to his unnatural connection to the water affinity he was improving fast and could perform up to five jutsu in this way before losing concentration.

Naruto was a different case, he had begun to master new forms of fighting, such as Taijutsu using the Uchiha's interceptor fist. He also attempted to do something that shocked Okami to the core. A Jutsu he had never even seen before was almost mastered via theory alone, as the boy began to rotate chakra in a compressed ball that he held in his hand. When he asked Naruto what he was doing, he said he got the idea from watching Tokiro use the Rotation so many times. He thought it was potentially a new technique, but Okami knew otherwise.

He had gone to the third Hokage and requested everything on the fourth's original technique, the Rasengan. All he got in return was a small scroll with basic instructions labelled 'Rotation', 'Power', and 'Containment' before giving it to Naruto to work on. He almost had a heart attack when Naruto made no less than two hundred clones and ordered all of them to work on it; needless to say he was now at the level of mastering it, knowing he would have it in time for the Chunin exams.

Okami had informed them that Kakashi was taking the training seriously for his team and that they had a new member who was helping to improve their team. He had also informed them that the other successful teams of Genin that they had known from the academy were going to be there too. They had heard about Team nine, a team from the year before them, and that they were going to be competing this year, Tokiro knowing one of the members as Neji Hyuga, mentioning that he was strong and smart and could be a threat.

All in all they seemed ready for the exams, and agreed that they would be taking it seriously in hopes of moving up a rank and impressing their sensei. So now they stood before the academy, the location of the first stage of the exams. Naruto looked at them seriously before they all nodded in unison. As they walked into the large building the noticed a commotion just ahead of them.

Some Genin dressed in a hideous green latex suit was getting beaten by two older teens dressed in grey suits, making them seem as though they were members of the staff that would be keeping watch over the Genin. Tokiro nudged both of his teammates with his byakugan active as he looked up at the sign that had the floor number.

"There is a Genjutsu over the room number, I think this is a test to see who will notice, and those who don't are incapable of passing and will likely miss the exam times." He whispered to both of his friends as they began to sneak around the large group. A male Hyuga in his teens, maybe a year older than them watching as they walked by, making eye contact with Tokiro before turning back again.

"We should hurry to our examination room; I want to see who we'll be up against." Naruto said as they walked together at a somewhat fast pace. The three boys could feel something similar to killing intent from a room up ahead of them, putting them on guard as they walked in to through the doors, only to be met with a huge amount of glares.

"Well isn't this welcoming?" Shinsuke said jokingly as they walked to a corner, a lot of the glares following them while some chose to turn their gaze back towards the door. Looking around the room they noticed a few familiar faces, some from members of the academy, and others from the confrontation they had on the day they found out about the exams. Gaara was glaring especially hard towards Naruto, who in turn glared back.

"We should try to keep a low profile; we don't want everyone targeting us after all, only an idiot would make a scene." Naruto said, and just as he finished his sentence he heard a huge squeal from near the doors.

"Sasuke! Did you miss me?!" A certain blonde fan girl from the academy days called out as she draped herself across the back of the brooding Uchiha, annoying him further as he attempted to shrug her off. The entire room turned their attention onto the rookies from the leaf village as the scene unfolded. Two familiar noises signified that the annoying blonde's comrades were there too, one was a loud yawn and the other was the sound of teeth tearing through potato chips.

"So you guys are here too? It has been a while since we were all in the same place." A scruffy brunette boy remarked as he too walked over with his puppy on his head sleeping. He was followed by what appeared to be a shy Hyuga and a boy dressed in a large coat and wearing sunglasses.

From the distance team eleven couldn't help but face-palm at the sight. "They are going to get themselves killed." Tokiro said as he wondered how someone could be so idiotic in such an environment. However they watched with interest as a silver haired boy in glasses approached their former classmates. "I don't trust him." Tokiro said as he watched the boy.

Naruto nodded as he activated his Sharingan which was hidden by his hair slightly. "His attitude alone indicates that he knows what he is doing." Naruto said slowly as he decided to watch the male's lips with his Sharingan, allowing him to follow the conversation. The strange man pulled out a deck of cards and began to talk about them.

Apparently they were 'magic' and allowed him to conjure information about any shinobi in the exams. "He is tricking them with a simple pretend magic trick, pathetic. He somehow has information about the Genin here, and has stored them in cards."

He then followed on with. "You were right not to trust him. Oh and he just insulted the sound village Genin here. Probably some kind of ploy however. We need to watch him, he definitely isn't from this village." As he finished saying that the watched as three shinobi shot out of the crowd and attacked the suspicious 'Genin' with quick speed.

What was strange was that when he had actually dodged an attack from a bandage wearing boy, something seemed to stop him in his movements. His glasses then cracked as he hunched over to puke. "Chakra was channelled through that boy's punching arm, affecting the ears. Interesting." Tokiro added as he watched on with his Doujutsu.

Suddenly a huge burst of smoke filled the room. "Did I give the order to fight, Maggots?" A deep, serious voice rang out making everyone freeze up instantly. As the smoke cleared it revealed a large number of Chunin, and a tall heavily scarred man in front of him. "I am Ibiki, and right now I control your fate. Act again without my say so and you will be the next victim in the torture room, understood? Good. You have all been assigned a seat, take it and the exam will begin. But first I want to lay out a few rules. If you choose to leave now, your whole team leaves. If you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified instantly, along with your teammates. And finally I hate questions, so if you have any I don't advise voicing them."

After a few seconds of listening to the overly intimidating man before them the Genin quickly rushed to their assigned seats and awaited the signal to start. "You have one hour to finish the nine questions before you, and after that you will be asked the tenth question. Oh and one other thing, this will be judged upon a team score total, so let's hope nobody here lets their team down. You may begin...NOW!" The Genin began to sweat nervously at the man's words, some giving in to the fear and exiting the rooms, along with disappointed comrades.

Everyone immediately looked to their papers and came to the shock of seeing questions that no regular Genin could figure out. However some were capable of answering them easily, such as Naruto, Tokiro and Shikamaru Nara, but most began to panic. Shinsuke struggled to relax as he stared nervously at his paper, not understanding the questions at all.

Unlike his teammates, Shinsuke wasn't considered a genius via knowledge, meaning this was extremely challenging for him, and he was scared that he would actually fail and disappoint his only two friends. Looking around he noticed something that shocked him. Sasuke Uchiha had his Sharingan active while watching someone ahead of him and Neji Hyuga was watching through people with his byakugan. They were cheating.

'If you get caught cheating, you will be disqualified...' He played the words back in his head a few times, wondering why people were still doing it, despite the danger of failing the exam, then all of a sudden it hit him. 'If you get CAUGHT cheating. All I have to do is not get caught cheating and then I can potentially pass this. But how...? I got it!' He spoke to himself in his head as he had an idea. Putting a hand over his desk, he lowered his hand to the ground beside's him while also closing an eye.

Water began to drip from him as he moved it across the floor towards where he knew Naruto was sitting. Naruto felt something wet crawl up his leg and instantly knew what it was that was happening. He allowed the water to go up his face while hiding in his hair line as an eye formed just out of sight from everyone. Shinsuke smirked slightly as he began to write down the answers at a fast pace. 'Thank you Naruto.'

As time went on more and more people left the room causing Ibiki to smirk triumphantly, and simultaneously causing the remaining Genin to rethink their actions. Time seemed to pass by slowly for most of the Genin, but for a few it wasn't a problem for them having overcome their fear.

"Time's up Maggots! Pencils down." Ibiki suddenly ordered, causing the Genin to instantly do as he ordered through fear of the man, or for few maybe it was respect for a superior, or even just to shut him up. "It is time for questions ten, but first I should warn you about something. If you choose to take the question and you get it wrong, you may never take the exams again and once more if you ask a question there will be consequences. So if you cannot handle the pressure then get out now, and perhaps you will be ready next time." Instantly a large number of teams left the room. If they failed then it would screw them over for life, not many wished to take such a chance.

"Is that it? Nobody else want to hopefully save their careers?" Ibiki said menacingly, with a sadistic grin on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Everyone looked nervous at first, but seemed to steady themselves showing the man that their decisions were final. "Damn, I expected more, too bad. The rest of you pass. Good luck with the second stage." Almost all of the Genin present were shocked so much that they had to pick their jaws up from their desks.

"Question ten was me questioning your resolve. The life of a Chunin is tough, and filled with danger. Sometimes you will have to try and gain information without getting noticed, it could mean life or death." As he was talking he removed his bandana to reveal his head which was heavily scarred, making a lot of the Genin look away, some even puked at the sight.

As he began to place it back onto his head, something suddenly crashed through the classroom window. Many of the Genin jumped out of their seats in shock and confusion, while Ibiki just growled under his breath. The small object seemed to explode outwards as a kunai pinned what appeared to be the corners of a banner to each side of the room and the ceiling.

Many of the boys began to smile in a disgusting way, while practically all the girls began to glare. The banner read 'The Single And Sexy Anko Mitarashi' and the woman before it was dressed in extremely revealing clothing. "I am the instructor of Stage two of the exams, follow me! Wait... Ibiki, you left a lot of them, you're getting old." She said as she scanned the room.

While she said that the scarred man walked out from behind the large banner. "You're early Anko, again. And to answer your question, they are just a good batch this time." He said while glaring slightly at the Kunoichi next to him, but she simply shrugged him off while looking at the Genin with a terrifying smirk.

"When I am done with them, they'll be cut right in half." Many of the Genin flinched at her words while getting somewhat scared at the woman before them. "Get to training ground forty four, don't be late!" She said as she speedily jumped out back through the window causing Ibiki to groan.

Looking around, the Genin immediately jumped to their feet and ran out of the room to get to the destination of the next stage. As they ran out, none of them noticed as team eleven followed through the broken window, preferring to travel alone. Once everyone left Ibiki began to collect the papers, groaning about his colleagues annoying habits.

As the large group arrived, they instantly froze upon seeing the 'training ground' that they would be entering. It was a huge dark forest, with all sorts of sounds coming from it. "Glad you finally arrived! We have been waiting!" Anko yelled from nearer to the forest, and as everyone looked over they were shocked to see the members of team eleven standing their impatiently.

"Welcome to training ground forty four, also known as the forest of Death, or as I call it, home." Anko said with a crazed grin. "It is home to many creatures and large plants that eat weak and stupid Genin, so I hope there aren't any of those here!" She taunted while laughing under her breath.

Shinsuke leaned into Naruto and Tokiro while rolling his eyes and began to whisper something. "She talks too much, no wonder she belongs here." Anko immediately stopped talking and reached into her weapons pouch before letting loose a sharpened kunai. However Shinsuke smirked as the weapon went straight through his head, but left no wound as it carried on through the air.

Without hesitation Anko appeared behind the Hozuki with another to his throat, but the boy simply laughed. Anko raised an eyebrow at the boy's nerves before she suddenly noticed why he was laughing. While she targeted Shinsuke she failed to notice his teammates take action. Naruto was to her right with his sword pointed menacingly at her throat, while Tokiro had crouched low, activated his byakugan and held an open palm against her side preparing to close a few chakra points. Suddenly Shinsuke burst into water indicating that he was a water clone, before forming out of the water and shocking everyone as he pointed his huge blade towards the woman's heart.

Anko smirked as she noticed she was outplayed by a team of Genin, chuckling lightly. "You three are surprisingly good, your sensei wasn't wrong." She said to them with praise, causing them to grin slightly. Naruto then span with surprising speed as he pointed his blade just behind him, resting it against the throat of a grass ninja that had approached from behind quietly. Naruto stared into the eyes of the shinobi before him, as in the Genin's wrapped up tongue was the Kunai that Anko had thrown earlier.

"Do not approach my team with a weapon again, or I'll remove that tongue of yours." Naruto said aggressively while tightening the grip on his sword, not letting his guard down. There was a moment of silence between them as everyone watched the tension rise.

"I apologise, I merely wanted to bring the instructor's knife back to her. I can assure you, it won't happen again." The feminine shinobi said with a menacing smile on his face, lowering the tension slightly. Coughing, Anko moved around before taking her knife back.

"Enough games, It is time that I tell you about the task at hand. Each team will be assigned one of two scrolls. Either a heaven or an earth scroll. It is your job to find the other scroll, while defending the one you had in the first place. You have two days to bring a set of scrolls to the tower that is located in the centre of the forest. No peeking at the scrolls, or you will be disqualified, and trust me when I say that I will know. To succeed and pass you must have your whole team alive and at the tower together, or you fail immediately."

She said as she pulled out both scrolls from her pocket, showing the Genin while smirking. "Oh and the last rule! During combat encounters there are no limitation, even death is allowed. Well have fun! Try not to die!" and with that she passed out forms for them to sign which meant that the leaf could not be held responsible for any of them getting killed, and then vanishing out of existence in a swirl of leaves.

"I will get our scroll, you two just wait here." Tokiro volunteered as he began walking to a booth with a tired looking Chunin inside as he handed out scroll after scroll. As the Hyuga went to do that Naruto and Shinsuke looked at the competition.

"There are a lot of them, and they don't seem to like us. What's the plan Naruto?" The young swordsman asked his dark haired friend. Naruto looked around for a moment as he came up with a plan in his head, before turning back to Shinsuke with a serious look.

"We will hunt for the scroll we need as soon as we enter the forest, if we get the wrong scrolls, keep them. It means that we will have fewer opponents left for the final stage. After we get the scroll we need we'll go straight to the tower, and if anyone gets in the way, move them." Naruto said in a serious tone as he noticed their last team member coming back to them. "I even know where to put the scroll."

As Shinsuke was about to ask what he meant, Naruto took the scroll from Tokiro and punched it through the Hozuki's chest, splashing water everywhere. "What the hell!" The swordsman said in shock as Naruto removed his hand, no longer grasping the scroll. "Damn it Naruto, don't do that." He complained while shivering slightly.

Tokiro looked to Naruto; ignoring Shinsuke's rambling as he began to talk. "I presume you have a plan, let's get to our gate quickly then and finish this fast, I have a bad feeling about it." As he finished talking, the members of team eleven headed towards their assigned gate and got themselves ready for the test they now faced.

As everyone else finally finished collecting their scrolls, everyone was waiting at their respective gates, preparing for what they were about to be a part of. Suddenly a loud buzzing sound was heard all around the edge of the forest as the gates flew open with a synchronized crashing sound. Not wasting any time, all of the Genin that remained in the exams dashed into the forest of death as fast as they could, hiding their scrolls while making mental notes of the one they had to now seek out.

Team eleven were dashing across tree branches at high speeds, both Naruto and Tokiro had their eyes activated, nothing would be capable of catching them off guard while they also searched for any teams that were near them. Tokiro smirked slightly before speaking up. "A team up ahead, they are shaking from the nerves of the exam, easy targets." Tokiro told his two friends, as they approached the team in hopes of getting the scroll they wanted so early on.

Masking their Chakra enough to hide from a Genin, team eleven stood high in the tress around the unsuspecting team in the clearing beneath them. They looked to be from some small village, as they couldn't recognise their headbands. Naruto smirked as he focused his chakra into a Genjutsu, causing an illusion to fall over their targets.

The three shaking Genin were trying to come up with a plan as they sat on the ground and looked around. All of a sudden feathers began to fall around them, confusing them. "A Genjutsu! Release!" Just as one of the boys shouted that, the world around them distorted slightly before a kunai landed at his feet.

Looking curiously at the projectile he tried to track where it came from, but all he could see was darkness and trees. He then felt something pierce his ankle, and as he looked down he saw the kunai from earlier beginning to morph and change shape into dozens of sharp spikes that began piercing him one after another. Then a strange bird appeared before him, a crow, before it began to grow in size. With a loud 'CAW' it began to tear into the boys flesh as he screamed in agony, crying out for help.

'Double layered Genjutsu are perfect.' Naruto thought to himself as he landed behind the confused boy who was screaming at thin air, and with a quick spin of his blade, he removed the boys head. Tokiro landed before the only girl of the group, while glaring slightly.

"You will be the first victim of this technique, good luck. Wind Style: Slicing Fist!" Tokiro called out as he coated his hand in typical chakra, before it seemed to gain a chakra blade over it, with a small gust of wind. He dropped to his usual gentle fist stance and quickly jabbed his now bladed hand into the girls head, immediately killing her as her head practically exploded. "It worked." Tokiro commented proudly.

Behind the other one, another boy, Shinsuke snuck up silently while raising his blade in a terrifying fashion, as he suddenly swung down in a diagonal slash from the top right to the bottom left, as he cut the boy from shoulder to waist, splitting him in half instantly. Searching through their individual targets, Shinsuke was the one to find the scroll, sighing disappointedly. "Another heaven scroll."

"Then we keep looking; let's hurry towards our next target." Naruto ordered as he flicked the blood from off of his sword and sheathing it. Shinsuke sheathed his sword back onto his back, before the three boys once more took off silently, rushing through the forest at an extremely high speed once more.

The three members of team seven were sitting around a small camp fire as they thought about their plan. Sasuke was currently in charge of the scroll, but they agreed to take turns, to confuse opponents if they fight more than once. "We need a password in case we get split up. Any suggestions?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

Yakumo looked up at the Uchiha momentarily turning from the campfire. "I have an idea, if you don't kind?" She said, earning a nod from her two male comrades as she began to speak once more. "What about 'Kakashi Hatake reads filthy smut' as the password?" Sasuke had to hold back a snicker, while Sai...clapped?

As Sasuke was about to speak up, they heard something behind them. "You should be careful, you don't know who's watching, and you don't wish to get killed do you?" Came a strange, mocking voice from behind them as they immediately jumped to their feet. The voice came from a familiar face, it was the grass shinobi that had returned Anko's knife before the beginning of the exam.

"You want our scroll huh?" Sasuke said as he reached into his pouch, before suddenly throwing a handful of shuriken towards the older Genin. "Yakumo! Do it." Without even thinking, the young girl concentrated on the figure of the man before his body began to distort slightly.

The grass shinobi was seemingly paralyzed from the effect of the Genjutsu as the weapons came closer to the Genin. "Not good enough, little girl." With a flare of chakra, Yakumo felt her illusion fade before the figure began to dance around the projectiles seemingly with no effort. Sai attempted a sneak attack, lunging at the back of the figure, but as he almost landed a hit with his Tanto, the Genin kicked back planting a foot into Sai's chest.

Sai was shocked both by the power and by the fact that the shinobi hadn't even turned to see him, as he was thrown into a tree, crashing his back against it. Sasuke sped forwards with a kunai in his hand, attempting a sideways slash with the small knife, but the figure merely caught his wrist before punching the Uchiha in his throat.

Yakumo attempted to run towards her fallen comrades, but the taller Genin appeared before her with a knee buried in her stomach. "You're no fun." The figure said in a slightly creepier voice, sending shivers down her spine as she dropped to her knees. "Time to..." they were cut off as a powerful blast of wind took them off of the ground and away from the defenceless kunoichi. Sai suddenly dropped down in front of Yakumo with his drawing kit already prepared. As the grass ninja got back up they had to dodge a barrage of kunai from Sasuke, not noticing the exploding tags as they detonated, throwing the grass ninja in between Sai and Sasuke.

Nodding to each other, the Uchiha sped through hand-signs while Sai began sketching quickly. Finishing at the same time, the grass ninja watched them call out their attacks.

"Secret Art: Super Beast Scroll!" "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Several ink birds flew at the grass shinobi from one side, while multiple small fire balls were fired from the other side. Smirking they tried to jump out of range, but in the split second that they had to escape, Yakumo had just enough time to stop them with the same Genjutsu from before. "Shit!"

With a loud 'Boom' and an explosion of fire and ink, the attacks hit the strange shinobi, seemingly enough to stop them. But suddenly a creepy laugh was heard throughout the clearing as the dust that the attacks kicked up began to clear. The same figure from before stood there laughing manically. Looking up to them all, they noticed that the 'face' of their opponent was melting and beginning to peel off, but instead of a skull or even muscle underneath, they could see an all new face. It was pale, and had strange markings around the eye-lids.

"Now the fun begins! Face the power of Orochimaru!" The now sounding male called out as Sasuke ran back to his teammates. "Who dies first? Sasuke, how about you!" Team seven watched in disgust as the man's neck elongated unnaturally before shooting towards the Uchiha. "You're miiii-" As he screamed that, he was suddenly silenced. The sound of feet landing on the ground was heard as Orochimaru began screaming in pain.

Team eleven had arrived, Naruto had his sword drawn, and at his feet was the tongue of Orochimaru. "I warned you." Naruto said intensely as the three Genin stared down the tongue-less snake.

 **You all are probably going to hate me for yet another cliffhanger. So what did you think? did it get your adrenaline pumping? or make you want to sleep? let me know guys, and stay tuned for more updates!**


	12. Bite of the Serpent

**Sorry for the wait my amazing readers! I have written this chapter and erased it almost ten times, because I wanted this chapter to satisfy the hunger of all of you, and I have a good feeling for this right now so hopefully it is up to your standards! Enjoy it my friends!**

Team eleven stood before the S-Rank rogue leaf shinobi, Orochimaru, staring the snake down intensely. Team seven looked surprised to see the comrades defend them against their opponent. Sasuke looked at the tongue on the floor, and then back to Naruto with shocked eyes. 'Did he really do that? In the blink of an eye? So fast.' The young Uchiha said to himself as he watched the boy before him with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

The long neck of Orochimaru quickly retracted back to his body as blood leaked from his mouth. His eyes burned with anger as he looked at the fools that dared to strike him, glaring at the three Genin standing between him and his prey. 'Damn it, I have to change already. I guess it can't be helped.' The snake-like man complained in his head.

All of the Genin present watched on with disgust as the pale man basically vomited a new version of himself, it was truly a disturbing sight, especially for the young Genin. Letting out a creepy chuckle he turned to the three Genin with a sadistic smile. "You're fast; it isn't easy to take me by surprise." Naruto flicked the blood from his sword before pointing it towards the snake like missing ninja.

"Why are you here, snake? Finally ready to face the consequences of your crimes against the leaf?" Naruto said in a professional tone, which oddly suited him. He knew they couldn't defeat such an opponent, but they could at least defend their comrades.

"That hair, along with that attitude. Tell me boy, are you of the Uchiha clan?" Orochimaru asked back, licking his lips with his overly long tongue. "You would make a far better choice than young Sasuke." As he said That, Naruto activated his Sharingan, answering his question wordlessly, making the Snake grin wider. "Those magnificent eyes... They will soon belong to me!"

As he finished his sentence his head shot forward like it did before, and it instantly latched onto Naruto's neck, sinking the teeth in. Orochimaru's eyes were wide with glee as he forced his chakra into the bite mark. Naruto began to cry in pain as he dropped to his knees. His sword dropped to the ground, and everyone looked shocked at the sight.

Naruto's cries suddenly turned to a chuckle as his head slowly began to look up at the snake's slowly retracting head, a smirk on his face. "You are just too easy." Before the S-Rank could question the boys words, he saw 'Naruto' suddenly explode in a burst of smoke. The real Naruto suddenly shot from the tree towards Orochimaru, swinging his sword at speeds no regular Genin could reach. "Now we know what you want!"

Orochimaru had now time to be shocked as he was put on the defensive, bending inhumanely to dodge Naruto's strikes. Naruto began to press harder in hopes of landing a blow, but the snake was just too flexible. Throwing his blade in the air, Naruto flipped onto his hands and caught the blade between his feet before pushing off of the earth beneath him and attempting impale the snake.

Watching the boy, Orochimaru could tell that he was skilled, and had a lot of potential. Bending backwards he narrowly avoided the blades sharp edges before throwing a punch of his own at the boy's chest. Watching with his Sharingan, Naruto easily saw it coming but instead let it hit him. However Orochimaru didn't get the satisfaction that he expected as in a burst of smoke, Naruto was replaced with a wooden log.

Looking around for any signs of his target, he was unexpectedly faced with the lightning fast jabs thrown by none other than Tokiro, using his familiar Gentle Fist technique. 'I need to make room from these children, they are fast and dangerous.' He thought to himself as he dodged each and every one of the hits.

Jumping away from the young Hyuga, the snake-like shinobi landed on a branch high in the trees, looking down mockingly at the students of team eleven. He didn't expect them to be grinning back at him. As he was questioning it in his head, he almost missed the strange hissing noise of an exploding tag. Looking down he realised that the branch was littered with explosive tags, and they had actually trapped him. Or so they thought.

Using the extreme speed of an S-Rank ninja, he dived off of the tree and jumping towards another tree in sight. "Here we go, one out of five, better make them count." Shinsuke said to himself as he blurred through hand signs. Orochimaru watched with surprise as the moisture from the air and the forest began to mould together, forming a huge dragon of water. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The young Hozuki shouted, as the dragon sped towards an airborne Orochimaru.

With wide eyes, Orochimaru didn't have many options that he could take. Waiting until the very last moment he threw his arm to the side, and long snakes burst from his sleeve and wrapped themselves around a distant tree, immediately tugging the snake-like missing ninja out of the way of the water serpent.

The large jutsu burst through a tree, before dispersing into a large shower of water as Orochimaru stared down the three Genin. "I can't believe you brats are giving me so much trouble. Well, I know how to deal with you! Summoning Jutsu!" Biting his thumb, he quickly wiped it along his palm, sped through hand signs, and slammed his hand on the tree.

A huge plume of smoke filled the area, blinding everyone except from Tokiro. The Hyuga gasped in shock, while taking a step back. "No way." Naruto and Shinsuke heard his words, wishing for the smoke to clear so they could understand why their usually calm friend was so shocked. As the smoke cleared, their eyes widened in shock, and a little fear.

Right in front of the tree that Orochimaru was previously standing on, now had a huge brown serpent, standing taller than the trees that surrounded them all. Orochimaru could barely be seen from stood atop the large snakes head, with his arms crossed smugly. The large reptile hissed loudly, baring its terrifyingly large fangs towards the three members of team eleven.

Gulping, Shinsuke looked the beast directly in the eyes before unsheathing his large sword. "Oh kami, where's Okami-sensei when you need him?" Taking a deep breath the three boys settled into their respective stances, team seven still watching as their hope was slowly fading at the sight of the snake.

Standing between his two friends, Naruto slowly pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch. Concentrating, his sword exploded into flames while a shower of sparks quickly surrounded his kunai. "Tokiro, Shinsuke. We're going to use 'that' combination. Get ready." His eyes narrowed intensely. Tokiro nodded as his byakugan seemed to get even more intense. Shinsuke flashed his typical toothy grin.

Orochimaru had an arrogant grin on his face, summoning this companion almost guaranteed his victory instantly. A usual Genin couldn't compete with most medium sized summoning, however this was far bigger, and he has watched it destroy shinobi of the Jounin rank. One hit is all it would need.

"You could just yield now! Come with me and gain more power than the leaf could ever grant you!" Orochimaru called from his perch atop of his huge snake. There were few things he enjoyed more than playing around with his prey, breaking them down in the hopes that they will eventually beg for mercy. They always begged eventually.

"No wonder you left our village!" Shinsuke called out to him loud enough for the snake to hear him. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the boy's words, allowing him to finish before he tore him apart. "You don't know what it! To have the will that burns away even the strongest of enemies! The will of fire!" Naruto and Shinsuke smirked slightly at their friends words.

Ororchimaru however began to laugh hysterically. "Is that so, boy? Well then I have an idea, why don't you show me?" He taunted, not knowing what was coming. Tokiro began to go through a set of hand seals at a fast pace, Shinsuke following suite with his own set of hand signs.

Naruto twirled both of his weapons before placing them before his chest. "You will regret that." As Naruto said that both of his friends finally finished their hand signs and prepared to call their jutsu's.

"Wind Style: Wind Breakthrough!""Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

The water jutsu was fired from Naruto's left, the side with his electrified kunai as he immediately flung his left arm to the side. The electric sparks that surrounded the knife immediately bouncing onto the large amount of water, adding to its already high amount of power.

Tokiro's wind jutsu blew to the right hand side of Naruto as he span and glided the flame covered sword across the side of the wind powered attack. It instantly exploded into a huge white hot fireball that flew alongside the wave of water, both attacks rivalling each other in power while somewhat combining to create a very destructive elemental blast.

"Team Eleven Secret Art! Smite Of Kami!" The three boys simultaneously called out as the humongous attack crashed into the large snake that Orochimaru was perched on top of. The snake-like shinobi was to shocked to react, as his snake hissed in pain before vanishing in a burst of smoke, leaving Orochimaru to fall into the large explosion.

As he fell, he attempted to fire the same snakes from his sleeve as before, but as they burst passed his arm they were sliced to pieces by thrown shuriken. The S-Rank was left to fall into danger that was beneath him, with no way to prevent it from happening.

Team eleven watched as the man vanished into the combined jutsu that they had fired at him, unable to see anything passed it. As their combined jutsu's explosion began to dull down, Tokiro's eyes widened dramatically. Gasping in pain, his teammates turned around just to see Orochimaru with his fist in the Hyuga's gut. "No more games." The snake said angrily as he turned quickly and brought a foot into Naruto's chest. Both boys were sent flying away, coughing a little blood as they crashed into separate trees.

Shinsuke, now standing only a couple of feet from the S-Rank, attempted to kick at him, but the snake blocked the attempt. Backhanding the young swordsman, he then attempted to punch the boy, but thinking fast, Shinsuke unsheathed his huge sword and blocked the punch. He quickly span with his blade, hoping to cleave the man into two separate pieces, but the snake's flexibility made it almost impossible to cut him.

"A Hozuki, I have one of your kind back home. Maybe I will have you join him in the tank!" Orochimaru spoke in a sadistic manner as he repeatedly dodged the young boy's strikes. Growling in anger, Shinsuke began to swing faster, but for some reason he just couldn't hit the man.

Attempting an overhead slash, the snake merely sidestepped before kicking the boy hard in the ribs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The man heard a call from behind him, and as he turned he was faced with a large fireball travelling at high speed towards him. Exploding in a burst of flames, Naruto charged towards the fire with his sword drawn.

Swinging his blade, he vanished before appearing at the other side of the fire. Sheathing his blade, the click seemed to trigger something as the flames were suddenly sliced into two different parts, along with whatever was inside of the explosion.

The ground at Naruto's feet suddenly exploded as the head of Orochimaru shot towards the shocked boy's neck, however the snake didn't get his target. Running over at high speeds, Shinsuke immediately threw Naruto out of the way, before taking the hit. The snakes chakra felt like fire in his body, as the water that made up Shinsuke began to destabilize.

Screaming in pain, he dropped his large blade and clutched his neck, where a strange seal marking began to form. The snake spat on the boy angrily as he pulled himself from the ground. "You foolish child, how dare you get in my way. You good for nothing little..." his words were cut off as a strange explosion of pure power was felt from behind him.

Tokiro was standing with his forearms crossed before him, as the area around him began to explode due to the pure energy that he was kicking up. "Don't you dare speak of Shinsuke like that again! Fourth Gate: Open!" The young Hyuga's hair swung around him as if having a mind of its own, as his skin began to darken into a strange red colour.

Orochimaru knew what this was, but couldn't help but be shocked at the sight of a mere Genin performing such a feat. Before he could observe further however, Tokiro disappeared. A loud bang was heard, as Tokiro's hand blurred into existence, buried in the snake's chest. Orochimaru couldn't resist the power as he was sent flying through tree after tree, spitting large amounts of blood from his mouth.

The boy appeared again directly above him with his right leg raised high above his head, before bringing it down in an explosively powerful kick. As the kick struck, Orochimaru cried out before he was sent into the ground. An explosion of dirt was seen as the attack actually created a crater with the snake in the centre, struggling to breathe.

Tokiro dropped to one knee as his breathing became difficult. "One more attack..." He whispered to himself as he forced himself back up.

He could feel his muscles tearing themselves apart, and he knew that he had almost reached his limit, having not progressed very far with this particular technique. Vanishing again he appeared before the snake once more, gripping him by the throat before throwing up into the air.

Orochimaru knew this wasn't a good situation to be in, but could only watch as he was sent into the skies. The young Hyuga disappeared, the ground exploding at his feet from where he kicked off of, before he appeared before the S-Rank shinobi.

Raising his fists, he began pummelling the snake in midair, each punch creating a minor sonic boom that almost deafened Orochimaru as his bones were shattered. With a loud battle cry he gripped the man's throat once more as both of them began to fall back to the ground at scarily high speeds. Positioning himself above the snake, Tokiro prepared to crash him into the ground when suddenly he screamed in pain.

Letting go of the snake, the young Hyuga had no option but to fall, unable to keep a hold onto the shinobi he was facing. Orochimaru once more vomited another version of himself as they were falling, and was about to strike the helpless boy when something red blurred before him, before the Hyuga was gone from his sight.

"This feeling... I remember you..." Orochimaru said to himself as he slowly turned around. He was now uninjured and prepared for almost anything, keyword being almost. "So you are a Jinchuriki then?" Standing before him was none other than Naruto, shrouded in the foxe's familiar red chakra, glaring at the missing ninja in front of him.

Instead of talking, Naruto let out a loud growl, before suddenly dashing at Orochimaru, appearing before him with a raised fist. Bringing the fist down, Orochimaru barely sidestepped it, and the fist impacted the ground with enough force to kick up a large chunk of the ground. Spinning, Naruto tried to scratch the snake with his other clawed hand, and Orochimaru responded by jumping over it.

However when he was in the air Naruto widened his mouth and let out a terrifying roar that sent a powerful burst of wind from his mouth. Orochimaru was sent into a tree from the force of the wind, but he couldn't relax their as Naruto appeared before him with another raised fist, only this time it hit the snake's stomach.

The tree behind him exploded in a shower of splinters as Orochimaru was punched straight through it, actually crying in pain from the hit as the wound seemed to sizzle and burn on his skin. As he landed on the ground, he grinned insanely at the growling boy before him.

"This team... You are all truly monsters! Come, show me more!" He screamed at Naruto, who in turn appeared above him, crashing both of his arms down into a double strike from above the snakes head, forcing him to face-plant. Naruto growled angrily as the 'Orochimaru' melted into mud and dirt.

" _Come on Naruto..."_ He heard the encouraging voice of Izuna from within his own mind. _"You have the power, my power... Use it!"_ Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open as the fox's chakra vanished from around him. Orochimaru ran at the boy, a knife in hand as he prepared to take advantage of the boy's apparent hesitation.

As the snake got closer however, Naruto lifted his head making eye contact with Orochimaru as his heart skipped a beat from the sight. Naruto's Sharingan eyes had changed... they had become different, morphed into something new, and they just seemed to radiate power.

Naruto's right eye leaked a small amount of blood, which streaked down his cheek as his chakra flared. "W-what is this...?" Orochimaru asked as he lost the ability to move his body away from the new danger before him. Looking down he saw something that scared him.

Thick black chains of pure chakra had wrapped themselves around his body, rendering even his flexibility useless. As he traced the chains, his shock increased dramatically, noticing that they had appeared from the ground mere inches from Naruto's feet. Looking back up to the boy in shock and slight fear, he saw as the left eye began to bleed as well.

Orochimaru's world suddenly darkened until everything around him was completely black. "What have you done to me?!" The S-Rank suddenly screamed as he looked around himself for the boy. Looking at his body he once more found the dark chains almost crushing his ribs painfully. He looked to the ground, hoping to find Naruto at the other end of the dark chains as he did before, but instead he found something much worse.

There, towering over the trapped man, holding the chain with a single claw was a beast that all shinobi feared. It was the beast that had destroyed Konoha, and had even been used by Madara Uchiha to fight the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Yes, this monster was none other than the nine tailed fox, and it looked angry.

Naruto suddenly appeared before the man, blood streaking both of his eyes. "So this is the power... that Itachi-sensei obtained... How deadly." Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear at the mention of Itachi Uchiha, and he knew if this boy had even a fraction of Itachi's eye prowess then he'd be a threat.

"From the right eye, a Ninjutsu to powerful to be rivalled by any regular shinobi..." Said a voice that the snake did not recognise, as a tall man with strange versions of the Sharingan eyes suddenly blurred into existence besides Naruto. He had a powerful aura, but something seemed to be missing from him. "...And from the left eye, a Genjutsu nobody can release. This is the power that the Mangekyo Sharingan grants the user. Usually they are original to each user, and takes either matching eyes or potentially matching DNA to have even one of the techniques in common with another. Your techniques fascinate me Naruto."

Naruto turned to him with a raised eyebrow, hoping his grandfather would explain his techniques to him. Izuna smiled slightly at the boy as he began to finish what he was saying. "Your right eye grants you unbreakable chains of pure chakra; they can be used defensively and offensively with minimal effort, and are controlled in your head. Your left eye however is what interests me the most. It allows you to pull a piece of your opponents mind back here, into a separate area of your own mindscape. And considering the fox is here, I can only presume you allow the Kyuubi to eat the piece of your opponents psyche. It works in perfect synchrony with your Jinchuriki status, which is rare or even close to impossible."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he had this power all along, how come he never knew. Looking at Izuna he noticed a little hesitation from the man. "There's a catch isn't there? Tell me, I need to be aware of any drawbacks."

Izuna chuckled, Naruto had the mind of a seasoned Jounin at the very least, and it sometimes surprised him. He definitely took after Minato as he grew up, despite starting his life like the second coming of Kushina. "As you wish. While your new powers may be very useful, do not overuse them. Once the light leaves your eyes, it is near impossible to get it back. Just remember that."

Naruto thought over those words for a moment, before nodding to his grandfather. "Now for you." He said as he turned back to Orochimaru, his eyes burning in anger at the snake. Orochimaru gasped in shock as the chains began to ascend, bringing him with them. The Kyuubi licked it's lips as the meal got closer, and as it opened its jaws wide the chains began to swing backwards, before jolting forwards and releasing the Snake into the open mouth of the nine tailed fox.

"Good luck Naruto, finish him." Izuna said encouragingly as the world began to distort. Back in reality, the loud screams of pain that Orochimaru was releasing rang out throughout the forest. The light re-entered Naruto's eyes as he glared at the shinobi before him.

"Die, traitor." Naruto said coldly as another chain appeared, shooting through the snake's chest, and releasing his blood on the ground. Retracting the piercing chain, he quickly used the other one to swing the rogue ninja high above his head, before letting the bleeding form of Orochimaru go, allowing the body to disappear in the distance.

Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed back into their usual dark blue shade, as he coughed up blood and dropped to the floor. 'Damn it... I used too much... chakra...' He said in his head, while fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open. As they closed the last thing he heard was Sasuke's call.

"Naruto!"

Orochimaru pulled himself from the destroyed form of a tree trunk that he had crashed into. There was a large gaping hole in his chest, but he showed more anger than pain. Vomiting a new version of himself, the snake-like man quickly fled the forest, the chakra of his former apprentice close behind him.

"I will have those eyes... even if I have to cut them out of your head..."

 **Wow, so what do you think of the fight scene. I decided to give the curse mark to Shinsuke, instead of Naruto because I would like his teammates to be able to somewhat keep up with him, that is also my reasoning for giving Tokiro the ability to open the hidden gates, I mean imagine if Neji had mastered the gates instead of Lee, ouch. Like always, please give me your opinions, good or bad I appreciate all of them. No this does not mean that Naruto has the ability to use the Mangekyo at will, while at the same time this gives me an opening to eventually bringing in Shisui's eyes, which are currently separated from each other. What did you think of his techniques granted to him by his Mangekyo? If you have name ideas drop 'em in the review section, or even pm me, the choice is yours :D Thank you for remaining loyal to my story, the interest it has received has exceeded my expectation, and I am extremely grateful for the amazing feedback that I have received from all of you :) I'll see you next time!**


	13. The Sound Of Silence

**Hey guy's! I have a bit of a treat for you all, another chapter! *A ROUND OF APPLAUSE* Hopefully this makes up for how long I spent on chapter twelve. I hope it is good enough for all of you, because I want nothing but the best for my readers, as all of you and your help have given me the confidence to carry this on. Rainfall has received a lot of positive feedback from every one of you that are still reading! many of you have been here since the time of my first upload, so I just want to say I am grateful for all of you. Anyway, I'll stop getting in the way of you all reading, which I know is what you really want to read! So read on, have fun, and I'd love to hear your opinions!**

 **[Side-Note: Anybody willing to potentially join a DnD campaign is welcome to message me at any time, if you are interested in either being a player or taking my place at being the DM that is fine! Last time I didn't get much luck at this, but hopefully now that I have your attention I will get better results XD]**

The members of team seven looked over the unconscious forms of the Genin that fought off an S-Rank to protect them, neither of them were moving. They had pulled the members of team eleven into a makeshift hideout at the bottom of a tree, hoping that they would wake up. "I know they saved us, but shouldn't we just take their scroll? We are in the middle of an exam, every team for themselves." Yakumo asked, sitting next to the form of Tokiro with her arms crossed.

Both Sasuke and Sai gave her disapproving looks. "Do you really think that we could get away with that? If we took their scroll, when they eventually awaken, and they will, they wouldn't even struggle to destroy us." Sasuke explained to the newest member of the team. He shivered as he remembered when Naruto had challenged the students of team seven to a three on one fight; he had never felt so outclassed before, so facing three of them? That almost made him want to take a kunai and pierce his own throat, at least it would be easier.

"You pride yourself on your Genjutsu, but Naruto has mastered that field. He would have you stuck staring at a tree for the next week if you crossed him." Sai added with his usual annoying smile, but the girl understood. She noticed how they fought; they were easily Chunin level, if not higher. Fighting as a unit they kept Orochimaru on his feet, not allowing the man to get on the offensive for even a second.

"What then? We just wait for a scroll to come to us?" Just as Yakumo finished her sentence, an explosion was triggered just outside of the tree. The three members of team seven immediately ran outside, only to see a huge crater in the clearing not too far from the tree. Narrowing their eyes, they saw the remains of what appeared to be a squirrel. "Oh my god!" Yakumo yelled as she almost cried at the sight.

The two boys however weren't convinced, as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and Sai took out his notepad and brush. "Come out here, before we come to you." Sasuke said arrogantly while taking out a Kunai. Yakumo looked at him questionably, and as though he read her mind, he decided to explain. "Yakumo... we never set explosives." Sasuke said to her, and instantly the girl understood, regaining her composure.

"Well, it seems as though we have been caught, huh guys?" A boisterous voice called out with a cocky tone, as three figures stepped out of the tree line. Team seven recognised them as the sound shinobi that attacked Kabuto back in the first exam.

"Our bad, next time we will try a little harder." This voice was deeper, and held a darker tone. "My name is Dosu, and we are here to kill you... Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes widened, before narrowing them angrily.

"I'm sick of people saying that. Are you going to do your job, or stand there talking about it?" Sasuke said as he slipped his other hand into his weapons pouch. "Because I'm through with talking!" He shouted loudly, while throwing a handful of shuriken at the sound shinobi. The other boy, a browned haired kid, stepped in front of his teammates, holding his arms up. For some strange reason there were what appeared to be holes in his palms.

"Decapitating Airwaves!" Wind burst from the holes in his hands, straight into the oncoming projectiles, scattering them in the air, thus protecting his friends. "Nice try kid, but you need to do better than that..."

As he was saying that, he didn't notice that Sasuke was already up close and personal. Lowering his arms, he received a hard kick to the right side of his face. The boy was immediately sent to the ground, as Sasuke grinned, entering his stance and preparing for retaliation. Dosu, in hopes of catching the Uchiha off guard dashed towards his back, but as he prepared to strike a huge tiger-like creature crashed into his side, throwing him away from Sasuke.

"Sai, take the mummy. This one is mine. Yakumo, you can have the last one." Sasuke ordered as the other two nodded. Turning back to the brown haired boy, he once more prepared to get in close, but this time the boy was ready. Dodging a punch from Sasuke, he raised his hand before the raven haired boy's chest, releasing another burst of wind.

Sasuke flew backwards as his shirt and chest began to get cut up from the direct hit. Sai sent the tiger creature towards Dosu once more, but this time the boy through a punch at the ink beast. As his fist connected with its head he sent chakra to his arm, and the beast exploded in a burst of ink. "Nice try. Zaku, Kin, take this seriously, we're not leaving survivors."

Zaku, the brown haired boy grinned at the order, while the only girl of the group smirked before throwing needles towards Yakumo. Yakumo saw them coming and immediately dodged out of the way, narrowly missing the weapons, but that was what Kin wanted. Hearing a quiet bell sound, Yakumo's vision began to blur while her world distorted strangely.

Sai sent more creatures at the mummified boy, from birds to snakes and even more tigers, but each time the boy used the same strike, somehow exploding them without even actually landing a hit against them as he moved in on Sai. Sai shrugged as he gripped his Tanto and leapt towards Dosu, deciding to just cut the boy open to finish the fight.

As they got close enough to strike each other, Sai slashed towards the boy, who brought his right arm before the blade. Almost in slow motion Sai watched as his blade clashed off of the boys arm, creating a strange sound of metal clashing with metal, as they struggled against each other. "Too bad, you seem skilled." Dosu mocked, but before Sai could ask for an explanation he felt a strong pain in his ears. He dropped to the floor as blood began to spill from both of his ears. It was excruciating.

Sasuke, oblivious to his comrade's battles, fought head to head with his own opponent as he struggled to get close enough to strike. Attempting to use the cover of smoke, he threw a handful of smoke bombs to the floor hoping to blind Zaku. As the smoke rose, the young Uchiha dashed into the smoke, but as he did he felt something behind him. Before he could turn he heard the quiet, taunting voice of Zaku call out his jutsu. "Decapitating Airwaves!"

The attack shredded Sasuke's shirt open from the back, and like his torso it also tore open the flesh over his back, causing him to cry in pain as he was thrown through the smoke. The attack had even cleared smoke that had previously covered the area.

Kin approached Yakumo, drawing a kunai and smirking triumphantly as she glared down at the helpless girl. Dosu looked down at Sai mercilessly as he placed his right arm directly next to the boy's bleeding ears. Zaku stalked closer to Sasuke as he placed both of his hands before him, pointing towards the young Uchiha on the floor.

"You're dead!" All three of them yelled at their soon to be victims. Kin brought her kunai down into the neck of Yakumo. Zaku sent a powerful burst of sharp wind blades towards Sasuke's head. Dosu manipulated his strange tool, sending a high frequency noise through Sai's ears, bursting his eardrums instantly.

Just as all three of them landed what they believed to be the final blows of the fight however, three strange things occurred. Sai began to melt into ink, seeping over the floor and covering Dosu's shoes. Yakumo's body began to completely fade out of existence, disappearing in seconds. Sasuke's body exploded in a burst of white smoke, revealing the destroyed remains of a log in his former position.

The sound ninja were completely shocked at what they had just witnessed; they were tricked by these brats from the hidden leaf. "So that is your method of attacking?" Dosu heard as his body began to get constricted by ink snakes that had latched onto him in his state of confusion, restricting him. Sai suddenly pulled himself out of the ground before Dosu with his usual smile, angering the mummy.

Reaching down he carefully grasped the boy's arm, making sure not to create a sound at all. As he lifted the arm he pulled back the boy's sleeve revealing some kind of metal bracer. "You pure chakra into this tool, which creates a sound so high pitched it is impossible to hear. That is how you were destroying my creatures without making actual contact with them." Lowering the arm, he then reached into the boy's pocket, pulling out a scroll. "I'll be taking these." He said with his faked happy tone.

Kin looked around herself as the world began to distort, she could no longer see her comrades and she was beginning to get afraid. "Your weak Genjutsu is an insult to a true master of the art." Yakumo's voice rang out from everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. Kin looked around desperately, before attempting to release the Genjutsu, but it didn't change.

"Don't try to break my illusion; I can rebuild it faster than you can create an opening." Yakumo's voice once more said, loud enough to hear. As Kin glanced around desperately, she suddenly felt a strange burning sensation throughout her body, causing her to scream and drop to her knees. Fire began to cover her as her skin began to dry. Back in reality she dropped to her knees screaming as Yakumo sat cross-legged in front of her smiling innocently.

Zaku growled under his breath and looked around him. "Where are you? Too scared to fight?" Zaku called out at the top of his voice as sweat began to pour from his head. He was beginning to panic; he didn't like the situation he was in.

"I'm right behind you." Sasuke said with a bored tone. Zaku instantly span around with his hands raised as he saw Sasuke leaning casually against a tree. "Your jutsu is pathetic; allow me to show you how it is done." Sasuke said as stood straight and began to flash through hand seals, smirking arrogantly.

Zaku, not taking kindly to the insult charged his hands full of chakra once more, aiming for the young Uchiha before him. "This time I will make sure you die! Decapitating Airwaves!" A huge burst of air powered its way out of the boy's hands, flying towards Sasuke at high speeds.

"Fire Style..." Those two words made Zaku freeze and begin to panic. "...Fireball Jutsu!" Taking a deep breath, the heir to the Uchiha clan exhaled a huge ball of compressed flames, which met Zaku's attack halfway. The fire instantly overpowered the wind attack, which only fuelled more power into it, adding heat to the attack. The fire engulfed a screaming Zaku, as he felt his skin burning.

Dosu's eye widened at the sound of both of his teammates screaming in pain, as he struggled against the snakes. Looking at Sai, who was still smiling at him, he couldn't stop himself from submitting. "Okay, you win. Let us go and we won't be back, that's a deal. Please."

Sai listened to him begging for mercy, and his head tilted slightly. "What kind of shinobi submits that easily? Oh well, I guess your village don't teach their students very well, your leader probably expects you all to die. Take your allies and leave." Sai said with his fake happy tone, as his ink creations dispersed, freeing the mummified boy.

Dosu immediately ran to Kin and then to Zaku as he carried both of them and quickly left the area. Sasuke, Yakumo and Sai smirked as they watched them leave, while walking to each other in the clearing. They almost jumped out of their shoes however when they heard clapping. Spinning around and preparing for another battle, they instead found both Naruto and Tokiro grinning at them.

"Good job, I feared that we would have to save you again." Tokiro said, chuckling slightly as he stretched his body. Despite using the fourth gates, he was already recovering well, although he was still aching. Yakumi glared at him in comical anger, stomping towards the taller boy who continued to smirk.

"Say's the idiot who couldn't even move!" She shouted at him while looking up towards his face. He just continued to chuckle at her, as her anger grew, but eventually he turned away. Naruto had gone over to the over teammate of theirs that hadn't woken up, Shinsuke.

"He has a temperature." Naruto noted, drawing attention from Tokiro. "This is because he took a hit for me. Damn it." Naruto blamed himself for Shinsuke's condition. Tokiro however placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, as Naruto looked up at him.

Tokiro smiled slightly as he turned to look at the sleeping form of the Hozuki. "If it was the other way around, you would have done the same thing. Shinsuke made a decision, and we both know that he would never regret doing such a thing." Naruto nodded as both boy's stood up, Tokiro carrying Shinsuke, and walked over to Sasuke and Sai, Yakumo having gone to sulk.

"We are going to head to the tower, during the fight with Orochimaru I managed to swipe his scroll and it just so happened to be the one we needed." Naruto told the two older members of team seven, who gave him shocked expressions. Not only did they fight an S-Rank shinobi, but he also managed to steal the man's scroll?

With that said, team eleven blurred out of existence before Sasuke or Sai could even say anything. Looking at each other, they wordlessly agreed not to tell anyone about this. Neither of them noticed Yakumo staring at Tokiro before he left, a faint reddish tint added to her cheeks. And with that, team seven prepared to head towards the tower, wishing that team eleven would have offered to travel with them.

"Naruto... Tokiro..." Shinsuke said quietly as he began to stir, looking around from atop the Hyuga's back. "Are we dead?" The young swordsman asked jokingly as he tried to shake off the headache he was feeling. Stopping, they appeared at a large tower.

Shinsuke climbed off of his friend's back, struggling to stand at first, but gaining his balance. "Not yet, but we are passing this stage of the exam." Naruto said to him as he showed him the scroll he had stolen from Orochimaru. Shinsuke flashed him a huge shark-like grin as he pulled the other scroll out of his chest.

"Are you sure that you are okay to carry on Shinsuke? Your neck..." Tokiro asked, concerned for his friend, but the Hozuki just shrugged him off.

"I'm fine..." He was about to reassure his friends, but as he began to talk he felt a powerful burning sensation from where the snake-like shinobi had bitten him. 'Naruto, use the ability of your left eye on your friend...' Izuna's voice rang out in the jinchuriki's mind, while Tokiro held his head up.

As Shinsuke opened his eyes and looked up, he saw they strange morphed Sharingan in his friend's eyes, with the left eye leaking blood. "Wha...?" As he was about to ask what was happening, his world blurred strangely. He was suddenly in a dark void on his own. "Where the hell am I now?" He asked loudly as he began to look around.

He suddenly caught sight of something horrifying. Standing next to him was the man that they had just battled against in all his glory, Orochimaru. The missing ninja however wasn't looking at him; instead he had a fearful expression as he stared at something before him. As Shinsuke was about to follow his line of sight, he felt something on his shoulder.

Turning he found Naruto, smiling kindly towards his face. "I promise that I will explain everything, but you need to trust me and not look over there. Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, but through all of his time knowing Naruto he knew that he had to trust him.

Hearing the strange sound of screaming, and then chewing he immediately turned around, but all he found was darkness. "He was right; there was a piece of the snake in the mark." Naruto said as the world distorted and both boys found themselves back with their other friend. "Does it hurt now?" Naruto asked as he breathed a little harsher than usual.

Feeling for the burning sensation, Shinsuke couldn't find it. "No... Naruto, what did you do?" The young swordsman was in a state of utter confusion as he stared at his friend, Tokiro raising a brow and turning to Naruto as well.

"During the battle with Orochimaru, after both of you passed out I awakened a new power... It is a further form of the Sharingan, called the Mangekyo Sharingan. It gives me abilities in each eye. I can't use them too many times however, and it is extremely taxing. My body feels like it is on fire right now. What I used was my left eye's ability, it is a Genjutsu that allows me to drag a victim into an illusionary world, and feed their psyche, or a piece of it, to the fox sealed inside of me. When Orochimaru bit you he placed some kind of seal on you, a curse mark of some kind. I don't know what it does, but the pain was coming from a piece of the snake that was inside of you, but due to it being merely a piece, I could get rid of it by giving it to the Kyuubi. It won't hurt you now." Naruto explained as he regained his breath, his left eye stinging slightly.

Tokiro and Shinsuke stared in shock at their friend. There was a secret stage for the Sharingan? How come nobody knew? These new abilities that they grant Naruto are certainly powerful, and useful. Shinsuke suddenly began to feel energetic, as if he was free of something holding him back.

"Let's go and get ourselves that promotion!" Shinsuke shouted as he practically sprinted through the doors to the large tower. Coming to a large room they looked around but saw nothing but walls. One wall in particular had some kind of message.

"We need to open the scrolls together." Tokiro said without even reading the message on the wall. He had his byakugan activated as his looked both scrolls over. "They have some kind of seal on them, it is incomplete. Both halves happen to form a whole. Now quickly throw them on the ground."

Naruto nodded to Tokiro along with Shinsuke as both boys slightly opened the scrolls and threw them on the ground in an 'x' formation. As they hit the ground there was a slight sizzling sound before a burst of smoke appeared over the scrolls and before the boys.

Naruto and Tokiro immediately knew who it was, and as the smoke cleared Shinsuke too could identify the man before them as their sensei, Okami himself. "Hey guys! Wow you were fast, the only over team to arrive was the Suna team not two minutes before you. I'm so proud of you three for passing the second stage of the Chunin exams!"

He was happy to see his students alive; the forest of death was a dangerous place even for some of the higher ranked shinobi in the village. However it wasn't the happy faces that he expected. "Sensei... we encountered a shinobi posing as a Genin, they were after Sasuke Uchiha for unknown reasons when we arrived to see." Tokiro reported to the Jounin, who narrowed his eyes.

"It was Orochimaru sir. And he claimed to be after the Sharingan. As he went for an attack on team seven we intercepted, which lead to us engaging the snake in combat. While it took a lot out of us we succeeded in pushing Orochimaru back and protecting team seven." Naruto added, causing Okami to gasp in shock.

"Orochimaru was in the forest? This is bad, I need to inform the third Hokage immediately. And team eleven... well done on defending your allies, you truly hold the will of fire between you and I couldn't be a prouder sensei. You will have rooms assigned to you, and you will need to rest for the time being until the examination time is over, then lord third will inform you of the final stage." Okami quickly disappeared in his elemental swirl, heading straight to Hiruzen to inform him of the rogue ninja's presence.

Listening to their sensei, the three boys headed to find their room. All they could do for now was wait, but no matter agreed that no matter what they would all pass the stage, and vowed to become Chunin together, unaware of the eye of sand that watched them from afar.

 **Boom! What do ya think guys? Too rushed? Or is it good enough to lead onto the prelim's and/or the final's? I love hearing from you all, so just drop a comment for me or PM me, I welcome any and all readers to give me their opinions and if they have any ideas then even better! And for any of you that are aspiring to write your own story I believe in you! If I can do it, so can each and every one of you, and you can be sure that I'll read your future work :D Anyway that's all from me, have a wonderful easter! See ya at chapter 14!**


	14. Knockout Round

**Chapter 14 has arrived, and I can't wait to hear your feedback!**

The rest of the exam's second stage went by fast for some, but for others it was torture. Many teams were still in the forest somewhere, and as such were disqualified from the Chunin exams due to failure. Team eleven had taken Okami's advice, for the first couple of hours after they arrived anyway. After that they did what they did best, trained. They had found a large room with walls durable enough for them to practice in, as they waited for the final stage.

Okami had delivered the news to a surprised Hiruzen, making sure to include his students facing off against the man to protect another team of leaf Genin. The Hokage was proud of them, not even many of his Jounin would be willing to face such a man, yet these Genin actually drove him off.

The rest of the Konoha Genin teams arrived, along with the sound shinobi, and even the team from Iwa. It almost seemed as though Konoha dominated the last stage, but this wouldn't be the case and many of the Jounin knew that. The opposition had many fine shinobi this year, and right now this was no longer a 'team' survival task. It was now every man for himself, these kids could even face their teammates.

All of the Genin were gathered in a huge hall, and before them stood many Chunin, Jounin and even the Hokage himself. Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him, and as he turned he caught the cold glare of Gaara as it burned a hole through his skull. Glaring back, both boys then entered a stare off like the first time they met.

While both boys were distracted, they failed to listen to Hiruzen's speech about what the Chunin exams were about, and just wanted to kill each other there and then. Kabuto had even dropped out without them knowing, not that they cared. A clap suddenly pulled them out of their trances, as the Hokage stepped aside to allow a sickly looking shinobi to take over.

Naruto looked him over, moving his eyes from Gaara and waiting for instructions. "I am Hayate Gekko... I am also the third instructor of the Chunin exams... this large machine will randomly call out two names... those called will fight, while the rest will go up and watch... now then..." All of the children noticed Hayate coughing violently throughout his sentences, noting that he was certainly sick, possibly even unfit to be a shinobi.

As he finished talking however there was a loud buzzing noise, as the huge screen behind him began to shuffle names. [Sasuke Uchiha] the first name was chosen as the young Uchiha watched intensely to see who would be his opponent.

Team eleven watched as well, curious as to who would be pummelling the Uchiha heir. The machine buzzed once more as the final name was selected. [Yoroi Akado] A tall boy from Kabuto's team cracked his knuckles, signifying that it was him. Everyone else quickly headed up to the platforms to watch the battle start.

Sasuke and Yoroi stared at each other as Hayate glanced at both of them. "Now, first fight of the Preliminary rounds... Sasuke Uchiha... versus Yoroi Akado... Begin!" He called before jumping back as both boys dashed towards each other with impressive speeds. Sasuke jumped towards the larger boy, hoping to land a kick to the older boys head, but Yoroi ducked under it.

As Sasuke landed, he felt a hard fist to his chin, before he was thrown back from the larger boy. Flipping backwards Sasuke landed back onto his feet, activating his Sharingan.

"Your fancy eyes won't give you the edge, Uchiha!" Yoroi shouted arrogantly as he appeared before the young Uchiha boy. Gasping in shock, Sasuke suddenly felt something strong beginning to crush his throat. Yoroi was actually lifting the younger boy off of the ground with a single arm, chuckling darkly. Sasuke was beginning to get weaker, and he couldn't tell why, but his Sharingan vision was beginning to blur.

'What's happening to me..?' Sasuke thought to himself as he brought all his strength to his fist, punching the taller Genin away from him. As Yoroi was sent back a few steps Sasuke fell to his knees gasping. "Have you felt it yet...?" Yoroi taunted as he regained his composure. Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards him questionably. "I've been stealing your chakra." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"With what he has left, jutsu are out of the question for Sasuke. Interesting." Tokiro said as he watched on with his byakugan. "Certainly a troublesome foe, Sasuke may even lose this." Naruto scoffed at his friend's words, as he too watched with his Sharingan.

"I wouldn't count him out yet, Tokiro. He is about to try something new." Naruto figured this by watching the shifts in Sasuke's muscles. "I wonder if you are fast enough Sasuke." Naruto mused to himself. While they were both talking about this, other Konoha teams began to listen in, Kakashi even had an eye smile as he too watched with his Sharingan, before glancing slightly towards Guy with an eye smile.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he began to stand to his feet, glaring at his opponent. Taking deep breaths, Sasuke began to relax himself as he crouched slightly. Yoroi laughed slightly as he lunged forward to grab Sasuke's head, but the boy blurred away. "Whaa-" Yoroi was about to shout, but a strong kick to the jaw stopped him, clamping his mouth shut.

Yoroi was sent into the air, and immediately Sasuke appeared behind him. Attempting to elbow the boy, Sasuke used the limb for leverage, pushing his body up and kicking Yoroi in the chest. Thinking it was over, Yoroi was shocked to see Sasuke spin in midair so close to the ground. Sasuke sent a powerful axe kick to the older boy's gut just as his back hit the ground, forcing Yoroi to scream in immense pain, blood spilling out of his mouth and covering the inside of his facemask. Hayate walked over to the larger boy, who had stopped screaming and was now still.

"Due to his opponent being unable to continue, the winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Yoroi was carried out of the large room, while Sasuke headed to his teammates. The machine buzzed again as it selected the competitors for round two. [Shikamaru Nara] versus [Kin Tsuchi]

"What a drag, I have to fight a girl..." Shikamaru complained tiredly as he walked down the steps, hands buried in his pockets. Kin glared at him for the comment, and promised to hurt him for it. Asuma smirked at his star student's attitude, as he lit a cigarette.

"Round two, Shikamaru versus Kin... Begin!" Hayate called, stepping out of the way just as a needle flew passed him towards the young boy, who tiredly side stepped the small projectile. Looking towards Kin, the young Nara began dodging effortlessly as she threw more and more needles. He caught her grin however, and figured out the problem almost instantly.

Hearing a slight ringing noise, Shikamaru began to fall to his knees, making Kin grin widely. But as the Nara fell, he suddenly grin while crashing his hands together into a familiar hand sign. Kin's body suddenly began to lock up, as she was somehow forced to take the same position as Shikamaru.

"W-what the hell?" Kin asked, as she struggled to resist the unknown force, failing dramatically. "What the hell is this!" She screamed, as Shikamaru chuckled at her. The young boy began to stand up, and she was forced to copy him somehow. Reaching up to his ears, Shikamaru pointed at them.

"I placed ear plugs into my ears without you noticing. I figured that you would be using sound based techniques of some kind, so I decided to prevent that from happening." He said loudly, yawning afterwards and forcing her to make the same gesture. "As for why you are copying me like some kind of clown, well that is simple. I caught you in my Shadow Posession Jutsu while I pretended to fall."

As he was talking, he had begun to walk backwards towards the wall, stopping a couple of feet from it. Reaching into his shinobi weapons pouch, he took out a single Kunai and this forced Kin to do the same, confusing her. "What a drag." Shikamaru said as he threw his weapon towards the girl, who did the same. The two knives passed each other narrowly, as Shikamru and Kin began to lean backwards in a quick motion.

"What are you..." Kin began to ask, but her words were cut off almost instantly. The weapons struck the walls behind the two opponents, but that isn't what everyone noticed. Kin's head had struck the wall with an unbelievable amount of force, as she was noticeably closer than Shikamaru.

As the linking shadow between them retracted back to the Nara, Kin dropped to the ground, drool leaking from her mouth. "Winner of this fight due to knock out, Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate called out. The fights were beginning to drag on a little. Hinata was destroyed by her cousin, Neji, in a painfully one sided fight, where the boy had actually lost his composure and almost killed the clan heir, being stopped by multiple Jounin.

As he had walked back to his team, he made eye contact with Tokiro, who had his byakugan active. These two boys had met on multiple occasions, and nobody in the clan actually knew for sure which was more talented between them. Secretly they both hoped that the final's would be where they could settle the argument.

After that Temari defeated Tenten, using wind jutsu to deflect all of the weapon expert's projectiles in an embarrassing display of dominance. Ino then forfeited as she didn't want to face Kurotsuchi, the girl from Iwa, making all of the konoha shinobi face-palm. Shino destroyed his teammate, Kiba, using his insects to overwhelming the boy and taking his chakra quickly.

Sai had been set to face Chouji, and after he had called the larger boy fat, he was left dodging the heavy attacks. Chouji calmed down eventually however, and Sai immediately took advantage of the situation landing quick, decisive blows with his tanto, and finishing it with a large ink tiger.

Then came an explosive battle between Gaara of the Desert, and Rock Lee. Lee, unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, showed what many would describe as useless attempts at reach the tormented boy, who used sand to defend himself.

However after removing weights that somewhat impressed team eleven, the battle changed completely. Lee began to break apart Gaara's defences, before landing powerful hits on the boy. After using an attack that required one of the hidden gates, Gaara fooled him by replacing himself with his sand armour. Lee was left open to Gaara's twisted torture, being thrown around by sand as if he was a ragdoll.

Cornered and helpless, Rock Lee resulted in opening more of the hidden gates, despite the strain it would have on his body. Gaara was once more beaten by the young Taijutsu expert, who attempted to finish it with a powerful attack. The strain of the gates finally getting to him, a weak Lee was left shocked as sand wrapped itself around both his arm and his leg. Gaara then clamped the sand down, shattering the bones in his opponent's limbs, and making him give out a scream.

Calling the fight, Hayate was shocked when the sand Genin ignored his orders, sending more chakra towards the downed boy in an attempt to end the boy's life. As a huge wave of sand sped towards Lee, nobody could see through it and presumed the boy was dead. Guy had attempted to intervene, but Okami had grasped his wrists.

The Taijutsu using Jounin looked at his colleague in shock, but the other man stared down intensely at the battlefield. An explosion was suddenly heard from through the Sand. Everyone had wide eyes, thinking the worst, but those thoughts were silenced as the sand dispersed, revealing Naruto holding an electrified sword in a reverse grip, glaring at the sand user.

Lee was lying unconscious behind him, bleeding heavily and bruised all over. As Gaara's eyes met with Naruto's, they entered another of their strong stare offs. "Make another move..." Naruto begin as his Sharingan activated, shocking many present, though a few were aware. His chakra began to flare violently. "...And You'll be the one dying here."

Gaara's siblings appeared next to him, standing protectively, but as they did the other students of team eleven hopped down, taking their signature stances. The room was filled with silence, as neither team would back down. "You are in the heart of Konoha, do you have enough allies to begin doing anything foolish?" Tokiro said threateningly as his eyes began to shift into the byakugan.

"Two of you have already fought, where as we're all still ready to fight, I dare you." Shinsuke taunted with his shark-like grin. Guy appeared behind team eleven as he looked over his students bloody form. Cradling the poor boy, he quickly headed to the closest medical shinobi, and prepared to bring him to the hospital.

Hayate coughed to get their attention as he began to walk over. "Do anything like that again and I will disqualify you. However by technicality you won, now get the hell off of my battle ground before I allow team eleven to have their fun." With a sigh from Kankuro, the three sand siblings began to head up to the platforms; however Gaara never took his eyes off of Naruto.

Hiruzen looked on proudly at team eleven; they just continued to impress him. He was excited to see what they could do in their matches. The machine once more buzzed as team eleven jumped back up to their space on the platforms, looking at the machine. [Haru] versus [Yakumo].

The young girl from team seven widened her eyes at her name, as she prepared herself for her fight. A rather bulky boy from Iwa jumped over the railings, landing with a loud crash that told everyone that he was heavy.

Yakumo was caught by surprise at being paired with such a large and threatening Genin, but would do her best as she was representing Konoha, and team seven, and didn't want to be the only member of her team not to pass.

"When both competitors are ready, you may begin!" Hayate called as he jumped away. All eyes were on the two shinobi down in the battlefield preparing to fight. Haru crouched down, placing a hand on the ground while shutting his eyes.

"Forfeit now."

His words shook Yakumo to the core, as she began to shake in anger. Haru seemed to take this as her answer, as his face scrunched up in anger. He suddenly plunged his arm into the ground beneath him. "That was your only warning. Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu!"

He ripped his arm from the ground in a blast of earth, as he dashed towards Yakumo. His arm, once bulky and scarred, was now covered in thick hard stone, as he prepared to pummel Yakumo into the ground. 'Not good! I don't have time to...' She screamed in her head as the boy reached her in shocking time. Her thoughts were cut off as she dived over the head of the large boy, his fist crashing into the ground Yakumo previously standing in.

Yakumo, in mid air, quickly threw a handful of shuriken at Haru, but the boy was fast. He span around, deflecting the projectiles with his rock encased fist. "I'm going to destroy you!" Haru screamed in his deep voice, diving towards the air bound girl's stomach. With a scream of pain, Yakumo felt the hard hit into her gut, before she was sent flying away, crashing into the ground.

"Bringer of darkness." Yakumo said quietly to herself as she rolled away from Haru. The technique immediately took effect. Haru suddenly lost the ability to see, and his sight was filled with darkness. "Your finished, admit defeat!" Yakumo ordered as she took out a kunai and began to run towards the confused iwa Genin.

However her words had the opposite effect of what she wanted, as Haru let out a loud battle cry, slamming his stone fist into the floor. Yakumo was running and had no way of defending herself from the powerful tremor that rippled through the ground.

The young girl tripped, barely catching herself from falling face first, but as she caught herself she sensed Haru leering over her. "Die!" Haru screamed angrily as his fist was about to crash into the injured girls head. Yakumo coughed up a mouthful of blood as the attack landed, her head being pushed backwards into the very ground beneath her.

"Damn it..." Tokiro growled quietly, hoping nobody would hear. As he watched Yakumo getting decimated, something began to push him. "I'm never going to live this down..." Tokiro complained as he suddenly blurred out of existence. Naruto, who had been listening to his friend, was left smirking, knowing what was about to happen.

Haru had landed at least three hits on the poor girls head, more and more blood was beginning to get spilled. "Useless leaf!" As Haru was bringing his fist down once more, a powerful palm struck his chest. Looking up in confusion, he saw the angry face of Tokiro Hyuga, with an outstretched palm that had impacted the large boy's chest.

In a shocking display of power, Tokiro, despite being far smaller than the other boy, sent Haru flying away from him, the large boy crashing into the wall of the huge room. "I think that is enough." Tokiro remarked as he dropped his stance, but refused to move from between Haru and Yakumo. "Call it."

As Hayate was about to call the match, Haru suddenly burst through the wall, towards Tokiro, raising his rock fist. As he brought it down however, the Hyuga began to spin. "Rotation!" He called out as Haru's stone fist shattered on impact, resulting in him being thrown to the floor in pain.

"Winner of the match, Haru." Hayate said sternly, watching the boy get up slowly. "Get out of my sight." The iwa ninja growled at the instructor but did as he was told, but as Tokiro was beginning to leave the machine buzzed again. [Tokiro]

This immediately grabbed his attention, as he stopped walking. Behind him Kakashi was taking Yakumo out to the medical shinobi, leaving the battlefield clear. [Zaku] The brown haired boy from the sound team began to walk down. Tokiro sighed and immediately reached for his ankles. As Zaku finally reached the centre of the floor, he noticed Tokiro holding similar objects to the Taijutsu kid from before.

Hayate noticed this too and smirked, konoha had some promising kids this year. "Begin!" Hayate jumped back, and he was lucky he did. As he had called the match, Tokiro had taken a shocking move by throwing the weights towards an unsuspecting Zaku. Zaku brought his hands up as fast as he could, but as he did the weight crashed into his open palms, shattering his wrists.

As Zaku screamed in pain Tokiro was already right in front of him, as he suddenly released a barrage of powerful palm strikes to his opponent's chest. "This is going to hurt." Tokiro told the boy, as he began to gather wind chakra in his palm. "Wind Style: Cutting Wind Palm!" Tokiro plunged his bladed hand through the unprotected chest of Zaku, instantly piercing the boy's heart.

Everyone was silent, as nobody expected anyone to die in the tournament. Ino actually began crying. The Jounin however were proud of the Genin, not many were willing to take the life of their opponent, but sometimes that was necessary of a shinobi.

"Winner by death, Tokiro Hyuga! ...Somebody clean this mess up." Hayate said, adding the second part as he looked at the corpse on the ground. Under his disguise Orochimaru growled slightly in anger, as the brat had unknowingly messed with his plans. Hiruzen noticed the Sound Jounin's displeasure, but placed it to the back of his mind for the time being.

"Next battle!" Hayate called out, and as he finished the huge screen buzzed once again. There weren't many Genin left to fight, but all of them were eager. Shinsuke had actually dented the railings from his excitement. {Kankuro] versus [Tanaka}.

The last remaining Iwa Genin dived over the railings, excited for his battle, while Kankuro lazily walked down the stairs. As they got onto the floor, they stared each other off, hoping to psych the other out. "Begin!" Hayate said, jumping back once more.

As he did, Tanaka pulled off both of his gloves, revealing a disturbing sight. On both of his open palms were what appeared to be mouths, with tongues and everything. "Deidara gave me this gift before he left the village, I can't wait to show you."

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he pulled the large bandaged object from off of his back, but as he did, Tanaka reached into his pouch. As he pulled back, he compressed his fist, before slowly opening it to reveal small white birds made of some kind of white substance. Throwing them in the air, he quickly made a hand sign, before suddenly they grew even bigger than Tanaka himself.

"I have toys of my own!" Kankuro yelled as the bandages unravelled from around his strange object he carried on his back. Kankuro grinned as he revealed his puppet to the world, watching as the strange birds flew closer.

"Boom!" Tanaka called out when suddenly the birds began to glow with a strange light hue, before exploding. Kankuro had comical tears streaming down from his eyes as his puppet was blown to pieces, before reaching a hand up.

"I concede..." He said through his sobs of sadness.

Everyone face-palmed while Tanaka just walked back to his team. "Winner by forfeit, Tanaka." While Kankuro collected the pieces of his former puppet, the huge screen began to buzz. [Shinsuke] versus [Misumi]. The young swordsmen instantly threw himself over the railings with a huge shark grin on his face.

Unsheathing his sword, Shinsuke watched his opponent walking down the stairs. "Proctor, you don't need to call this one. I am ready, and he won't be standing for long." Shinsuke was shaking in anticipation, clutching his sword. Hayate had a sweat-drop forming on the back of his head. Misumi, Kabuto's other teammate finally reached the floor, chuckling at the swordsman's words.

"You should just qui-" Misumi was cut off from his words as blood poured from his mouth. Shinsuke had reached him in the blink of an eye, and had actually sliced his blade directly through the older boy's abdomen. Misumi fell into two separate pieces, surrounded in a huge pool of his own blood.

"Jeez, winner by death, Shinsuke. Now then, for the last fight. Naruto versus Dosu. Get down here now." Naruto appeared at the proctor's side in a blur of pure speed. "Are you ready?" Naruto nodded. Dosu reached the floor facing him, glaring at the boy. "Ready?" Dosu nodded as well. "Let the final battle of the preliminary rounds...Begin!"

As soon as he said that, Dosu suddenly fell to his knees. People were confused at first, until they saw Naruto's Sharingan blazing. Naruto blurred over to the mummified boy, sword at his throat. Dragging the blade, Naruto slit Dosu's throat instantly, while the boy was under his Genjutsu. "I suppose I won." Naruto said without a care in the world.

"If all of the winners could come down, we will select the battles for each of you when you get to the finals in a month's time." All of the winners of each battle began to head down onto the battle ground.

Anko walked over to each of them with a bucket, and told them to pull out a random number. Kurotsuchi got nine, while Shinsuke got ten, leading to the girl once more winking at him. Tokiro had gotten five, pairing him with Neji's six. Tanaka and Sasuke glared at each other, respectfully getting three and four. Sai smiled at Haru, as the two boys had selected both seven and eight. Shikamaru groaned getting eleven, Temari having picked out twelve. Naruto and Gaara began to glare at each other, having gotten one and two. Shino picking thirteen and getting a free round.

"Train for the finals, you have all made your villages proud today, so keep up the good work. I look forward to watching you all in a month's time." Hiruzen said with a smile as all of the Genin, and their sensei's exited the building.

 **Okay so I know it was kind of rushed, and probably didn't interest you, but I honestly find the Prelims too tedious, however the final's are going to be different as they actually interest me, and I have some big ideas for the battles, and more... Like always drop a Review, if you want to contact me directly my PM's are always open for you guys!**


	15. Let The Finals Begin!

**Long time no see guys! My cats birthday is coming up soon so I have been focusing on plans XD but finally I have the inspiration to carry on everyone's favorite story of mine! Rainfall! The long awaited chapter has just landed and I hope that everyone is impressed by what I have to show you today! The Finals are now upon us, what's going to happen I wonder? read on and find out! Enjoyyyyyyy!**

Three days after the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams had ended, team eleven gathered at their usual training ground, ahead of their teacher. They were sitting on top of the river, using their chakra control to keep them on the surface, discussing their training plans.

"Lord Hokage granted Zabuza permission to train me for the finals; I'm finally getting to learn the ways of the seven ninja swordsman!" Shinsuke cheered happily, his shark-like teeth on full view. "What about you guys?"

"Okami-sensei said he was going to teach me more about wind jutsu and chakra control, while I'm confident that I could face Neji in close quarters, it would be smart to instead keep him at a distance." Tokiro said as he bit into the apple in his hand, before both boys looked towards Naruto.

"I think I'll train alone for a little while, Gaara will be a nuisance so I must be prepared. After what he displayed, I can't allow myself to let my guard down for a second. And if he refuses to stay down, then I suppose I'll just remove his ability to stand altogether." Naruto said calmly, his sharingan spinning menacingly.

"Well aren't you all cheery today?" Came the voice of their teacher, as he appeared in his usual entrance. He had a proud smirk on his face as his students stood excitedly. A moment later in two swirls of water appeared Haku and Zabuza. "Now then, Zabuza is only permitted to train you on our training grounds Shinsuke, so Tokiro and I will train elsewhere. Naruto, you have chosen to train alone, do you have a location yet?" Naruto shrugged and pointed towards the monument.

"Somewhere behind there where I can find some peace. I won't be returning to the village until my training is done. I'm already packed to leave, so once our meeting is complete I will be on my way." Naruto replied in his calm tone, patting his bag.

Okami merely nodded, giving Naruto permission to leave. Naruto disappeared in a familiar blur, using his deceased teachers special jutsu. "Zabuza, try not to break Shinsuke to much please." Okami said with a smirk as he placed a hand on Tokiro's shoulder, both of them vanishing in Okami's signature elemental swirl.

"You ready kid? Don't expect me to go easy!" Zabuza called as he pulled his large legendary blade from off of his back, Shinsuke mimicking him, as the two darted towards each other, weapons raised, and with loud clinging noise they met….

(Another part of the village)

Okami and Tokiro appeared in a large forest area void of any life. Tokiro took the moment of silence to take in his surroundings as he figured this would be his temporary training ground.

As the young Genin was distracted he failed to notice his sensei taking out scrolls from his pouch. "Now then Tokiro, the first thing I want you to do is to control your wind chakra to the next level. You have succeeded in both cutting the leaves and cutting a boulder…" Okami began walking to the edge of the treeline, pointing at a large and powerful stream. "…This time you will be cutting the waters current."

Tokiro looked at the powerful water before him, walking closer to it. "Your training begins now Tokiro!" The young teen placed his hands over the water, focusing as hard as he could to finish his task….

(Woodlands behind the Hokage monument)

Naruto sat there in the clearing between some very large trees, quiet and unmoving he focused, meditating to enter his mindscape as he had before. Opening his eyes he was no longer in the forest, and instead was sitting in the familiar sewers known as his mind.

"Congratulation on winning your fight Naruto, never waste time bragging about your power, finish the job as quickly as you can. You're a lot like your father…" Izuna Uchiha, Naruto's grandfather said to him, only receiving a harsh glare.

"Do not compare me to a man who would sacrifice his son. Can we get serious please?" Naruto's tone was colder than usual, the mention of his father seemed to spark something in him.

Izuna however thought nothing on it, expecting such a reaction from the boy. "Your use of the sharingan is at an appropriate level, you are far better than most of the Uchiha clan members through the years that I have heard of. You may even rival me and my brother at your age. Your mastery of the sword is flawless as well, you could easily over power shinobi who out-rank you. Your skills in both Nin and Genjutsu are far above average as well. However your opponent is the vessel for the one tailed beast, and is surprisingly gifted in using it. You will have to hit him hard and fast. Your speed is already extremely high, but I have an idea that will take you to the next level…."

(Day of the finals)

The arena that will be hosting the final stage of the Chunin exams was packing up nicely. People from all around the world came to witness this year's promising combatants. In a stand high above the rest sat the Hokage, along with his bodyguards. Next to him were two empty seats.

Down in the crowd sat many noticeable leaf Genin who were unfortunately beaten in the last round. Yakumo sat alone, her ribs still bandaged up along with her head. She hated that she was the only member of team seven to have missed out on the final round. Not only that, but when she had awoken in the hospital she was told that she had to be saved, the Iwa Genin wasn't going to stop even if it meant doing serious, irreversible damage. Sighing she looked down as the combatants began to fill into the large battlefield.

The members of team eleven had grown a little in both muscle and height. Each one had noticeable differences from the last time they met. Shinsuke's hair had grown to his lower back and he now had bandages around his neck that reminded everyone of Zabuza. He also wore is headband like Zabuza and seemed to have even more confidence than he already did.

Tokiro now wore a one-sleeved shirt and his exposed arm had an Anbu styled wrist-guard and glove. His hair had grown slightly too, with bangs covering his forehead and slightly framing his face.

Naruto now wore his sword on his back and he now wore a black coat with the Uchiha emblem on the back, revealing his clan heritage as almost everyone knew of it by this time. His hair was also pulled back into a short ponytail and he kept his sharingan active, making him far more intimidating than usual.

They could each feel how their powers had grown, as they were flaring their chakra. Up in the stands Yakumo was staring at Tokiro, not even noticing when people approached until… "Well the kids certainly know how to draw attention." Yakumo immediately jumped as she looked over her shoulder. Standing there was Okami, the leader of team eleven, along with Zabuza and Haku, who had recently been accepted as shinobi of Konoha.

"O-Okami-sensei, I didn't see you there…" Yakumo said as she calmed her nerves. "They all seem so powerful… I feel sort of jealous…" Hearing this Okami merely chuckled.

"It is unfair to compare yourself to them. They are prodigious, Naruto for one was trained by two of the villages most gifted Anbu members. Shinsuke's parents were shinobi of the mist, and high ranking ones at that, until his father was killed in the civil war and they were forced to move here. And Tokiro is perhaps the most gifted member of his clan that we have seen in centuries. You are still skilled however, so focus on honing your skills, instead of watching others. Your sensei is Kakashi after all, you'll become strong."

Yakumo thought on his words for a moment as the three sat down in empty seats. She smirked as she realised that he was correct, and silently vowed to become strong for herself.

Down on the floor a shinobi appeared before the Genin, as he chewed on a needle in his mouth. He looked lazy, and bored of his job, but everyone could tell he was skilled just by looking at him. "We are just about ready to start…" Naruto looked up to see the Hokage talking with two others dressed in similar clothing, one being a short man and the other being a relatively young looking man with his face covered. "…When I call your names, those not called may head to the stands, while the selected two fight it out. Losers are automatically knocked out while winners progress to the next round. However the judges aren't just looking for winners, they will be analysing the way you move, the way think. Even if you lose your fight you could still gain a promotion, so make sure to put on a good show."

The Hokage took this moment to stand and clear his throat, silencing the crowd immediately. "Hello and welcome to this year's Chunin exams finals, we hope your stays are all to your liking and that you have been well rested from your travels. Before us stand some of the most promising Genin that I have ever seen, but let us not forget those who were skilled who hadn't made it this far. Those who gave it their all, but were ultimately and unfortunately beaten. Now without further interruptions, let the finals begin!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as everyone grew excited for the fights. Bets were taken, snacks were provided, and everyone's nerves were tingling with excitement. The exam instructor cleared his throat. "For the first match will Naruto Uzu-" He paused as Naruto walked towards him, whispering something in his ear. "-Oh sorry about that, will both Naruto Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand village please step forward, and the rest of you go to your waiting area."

There was a pause as Naruto waited for his opponent, however Gaara was nowhere to be seen. Not only was he missing but so was Sasuke. Looking up to the kage stand he awaited further instructions. Hiruzen coughed. "It seems the two of our combatants have yet to arrive, meaning that I have no choice but to…" As he was about to disqualify both students, the Kazekage raised his hand.

"Lord Hokage if I may, would it not be wise to move those fights closer to the end? Many people came all this way to see both my son Gaara, and the young Uchiha." Hiruzen inwardly smirked for a moment.

"Lord Kazekage, if this were a real mission, such tardiness would be unacceptable." Hiruzen shot back, standing his ground for the moment as he waited for the next move, however the next sentence was not from the man he was originally having the debate with, but instead the up until now silent third party.

"Lord Hokage, am I wrong to mention that you have such a shinobi, one who even teaches one of the missing Genin, who has displayed a bad habit of arriving late? I say we just move the fights. I do not have all day." Hiruzen sighed, it was two against one, and he couldn't really argue with the logic now could he?

"We will move the fights until the end of the round, if either Genin has yet to arrive then I will have no choice but to disqualify them. Now Genma, onto the next fight please."

Naruto Sighed as he disappeared in a blur of speed, reappearing in the waiting room, watching Gaara's siblings with suspicion. Genma's voice rang out once more. "I apologize for the confusion, will Neji Hyuuga and Tokiro Hyuuga please come down." The crowd began to mutter in excitement about the two members of the same clan about to fight.

As both Neji and Tokiro entered the battleground they glared at each other fiercely. "You should just give up now, unless you wish to end up like my cousin that is?" Neji taunted with a dark smirk.

Tokiro however was unfazed as he stood his ground facing the slightly older boy. "Don't think so highly of yourself, unless you wish for me to put you in your place that is." Tokiro shot back, spitting on the ground at Neji's feet.

"Now will the first round of the finals…." The pause was intense, nobody blinked and everyone was hanging onto their breathes so as not to miss anything. "…Begin!" Genma vanished in a blur as both boys closed their eyes for a second.

"I…" Both boys began to say at the same time as veins around their eyes began to bulge outwards. Suddenly they both opened their eyes at the same time revealing their identical byakugan eyes and dashing towards each other. "…Will not lose!" As their open palms met they created a loud explosion of chakra, before immediately attacking with their clans gentle-fist Taijutsu style.

Although he would never admit it, Neji was shocked beyond belief at how Tokiro was matching him strike for strike, he had never been matched in hand to hand combat before, not even by his own teammate Rock Lee. Yet this nobody, this irrelevant fool was able to keep up with him?

Both boys jumped back after realizing that neither one was gaining the advantage, once more glaring at each other. "Impressive, I never thought there was another in the clan with such skill." Neji said with a slight smirk as he watched the boy before him. However Tokiro's next words took him by surprise.

"Can I take off my weights now?" Neji's eyes widened as he had forgotten how Tokiro had won his previous fight. The boy before him wore weights just like both Neji's foolish teammate and his clown of a sensei.

"Do not mock me!" Neji dashed forwards at impressive speeds as he wished to end the fight as quickly as he could. As he got half way however Tokiro began to go through hand-signs at a fast pace.

'He wouldn't use Ninjutsu… it's frowned upon by the clan!' Neji took it as Tokiro merely bluffing, but soon regretted.

Taking a deep breath Tokiro held the final sign upto his mouth. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Neji had no idea what to expect as Tokiro exhaled a powerful blast of air directly into his oncoming charge, taking the powerful blast head on, and being thrown back.

'Now the fun begins.' Tokiro thought to himself as he removed his weights. Throwing them to the side the crowd was shocked by the powerful tremor through the earth. Neji recovered quickly, but was slightly surprised by the tremor.

Standing up he quickly entered his stance. In a blur of speed Tokiro suddenly appeared behind Neji, prepared to throw a jab at the boys back but Neji was prepared as he dodged to the side. He attempted to retaliate but Tokiro was already gone.

"Over here!" He called as he momentarily appeared to Neji's left, before instantly vanishing and appearing on his right. He repeated the process a few times, but Neji had reached his limit. His feet began to spin, Tokiro not realizing what was about to happen in time decided to take the opportunity to attack Neji's back.

Roating just in time, Neji was encased in a familiar orb of Chakra. "Rotation!" Neji cried as Tokiro was suddenly thrown back, landing painfully on his back. Neji stopped spinning, glaring down his fellow clansman. Taking the time for Tokiro to recover, Neji hurriedly threw a handful of kunai knives towards his opponent.

Tokiro noticed the oncoming blades, but instead of dodging his ran towards them. The crowd thought he was stupid, but his next move shocked and impressed everyone watching. Using the reflexes of a trained Jounin he began to move his limbs slightly, as only to dodge the attacks but not to break his stride. As he went to dodge the last one he instead grabbed a hold of it, and vanished in a burst of speed. Neji kept his ocular gift active as he tried to tack Tokiro, but the younger boy was just too fast.

Suddenly appearing behind Neji, he let loose the kunai he had grabbed, making Neji smirk slightly as he watching the knife close in on him. As though to mock Tokiro, Neji slightly moved his head to the side of the attack. However he did not miss Tokiro's slight grin.

Hearing a slight buzzing noise just behind his head he turned slightly, just in to see the paper bomb attached to the weapon's handle.

"How…?" Neji tried to say, but he was interrupted by the powerful blast that exploded in his face, throwing him into the ground. As Neji rolled he felt his back impacting the wall of the arena.

Gaining his footing he watched as Tokiro charged at him, and in a daring move Neji chose to charge in too. As they were mere feet apart, both boys mimicked each other, spinning on the spot. The crowd silenced as they watched to large orbs of pure chakra formed, clashing into each other.

It made a deafening noise as if metal was scraping together at high speeds. The floor began to crack beneath both boys, before suddenly with a loud explosion-like noise they were thrown away from each other. A cloud of dust burst into the air, before it suddenly cleared via a large burst of wind.

Neji was bloodied and beaten on the floor. His clothing slightly torn in various places, and his headband was now nowhere to be seen. On his forehead was the strange marking of the lower branch of the Hyuuga clan. Stand over him was Tokiro, his left arm was bleeding heavily, while the rest of him was bruised from the last attack.

Both boys had put almost everything they had into that last attack, and they were tired. Neji, brusied and exhausted still attempted to stand before Tokiro. "I…Will not…lose…" Before Tokiro could say anything however, Neji fell into a familiar stance. "You fool….you are in my range."

Up in the crowds a aging man dressed in white robes, with matching white eyes and dark hair watched closely, eyes widened in shock. 'That secret art… He couldn't have…'

Tokiro's heart skipped a beat for the first time in the fight as Neji suddenly came for him. He first struck with two palms, the moment of hesitation causing Tokiro to take the hits. Four palms, Tokiro couldn't dodge, and his left arm was hurting beyond belief. Eight palms, Tokiro's body was losing its strength and fast. Sixteen palms, Tokiro remembered his comrades s each hit landed, they would never give up no matter how hard they were hit. Thirty two palms, Tokiro began to think about how much he had trained, how far he had come for this. He would not just throw it all away, no… he would fight!

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji shouted in triumph as he threw the last jab, after this there would be no way for Tokiro to recover, Neji will have won from this last strike. However just as it was about to land, just as he was about to grasp his victory, his wrist was caught.

Looking in shock, he saw Tokiro's beaten form grasping his wrist tightly. The air around both boys began to get heavy, as if the air was becoming solid slowly. Neji began to choke, fear sneaking into his heart as watched the event unfold, unable to pull back his fist.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!" Tokiro screamed as chakra burst around him, tearing up the floor and kicking up the rubble around him. His hair began to rise from his forehead, revealing his matching mark that Neji also has on his head. Tokiro's skin began to darken into a red.

"The eight gates….." A voice said next to Okami, one he recognised instantly. Turning he came face to face with Guy and Rock Lee. The Taijutsu expert had a shocked and disapproving expression on his face.

"Tokiro has a natural gift with Taijutsu, those who knew him as he grew up regarded him as the top prodigy, over even Neji over there." Okami exclaimed, shocking his fellow Jounin. "However I did not teach him about the gates…. He taught himself about them, even I can't open more than two. If Tokiro were to have been Lee's opponent in the preliminaries I have no doubt that he would have won fair and square. There are just some things hard work won't give you, but my students…. They aren't just prodigies, they work hard to better themselves. They never slack. In a few years I have no doubt that I will be unneeded… and the world are going to get a taste of what they can do today."

In the waiting area Naruto and Shinsuke smirked as they watched their comrade activating his trump card. The other Genin watching couldn't help but be interested. And by Okami, Yakumo was silently watching the one who had saved her in the last round. Two words were going through her head. 'So strong…'

Neji's eyes widened in fear as Tokiro's transformation stopped, still unable to retrieve his hand. In a last ditch effort to break free, Neji threw a palm strike at Tokiro's head, but the response scared him.

Tokiro, instead of dodging, threw his head forward into the fist, shattering the bones in Neji's hand. Neji screamed in pain, but was soon silenced as he received a hard knee to the chin. As he flew into the air, only then did Tokiro let go of his wrist. While Neji's body was rising, Tokiro sent a hard jab into his opponents stomach, throwing him across the fighting arena, bouncing on the floor as he couldn't slow himself down.

Appearing over Neji's flying body, Tokiro threw down a hard axe kick, flattening the older boy into the ground and creating a large crater. He was not done there however as he lifted Neji by his head, slamming him into the ground head first. "Give up." Tokiro said menacingly as he pulled his fist back and prepared to strike.

"…n-o…" Neji said weakly as he tried to reach up to do something to stop Tokiro. Tokiro threw his fist down, but before it impacted Neji's arm dropped to the floor. Tokiro instead had his attack hit the ground next to Neji's head.

Looking over at Genma as he powered down from the eight gates form, he began to speak. "Proctor, he has fallen unconscious… please call the fight." Genma walked over to the limp form of Neji, checking over him.

"You really laid a beating on him kid, he will be fine though." Genma said lazily as he stood up. "Neji Hyuuga is unable to continue, so your winner of the first fight of your finals goes to Tokiro Hyuuga!" The crowd roared happily, cheering for the victor. Many were now collecting their winnings from the bets they had made, while others were complaining about the losses.

Tokiro watched as a medic team lifted Neji onto a stretcher, carting him off to receive treatment. Looking around the crowd, Tokiro couldn't help but smile as he slowly walked towards the waiting area.

As he was walking he looked into the crowd and made eye contact with Yakumo for a fraction of a second, and smirked happily before vanishing into the waiting stand. Team eleven rushed to their teammates side cheering and congratulating him, while the others watched them with suspicion. "Good work, almost made me want to fight you down there." Naruto said with a slight smirk patting his friend on the shoulder.

"That was awesome Tokiro! The crowd was going wild!" Shinsuke called out energetically, causing the more quiet members of the room to glare at him slightly. Tokiro tiredly grinned back as he headed to a corner to sit in.

"Using the gates still takes a lot out of me, but I should recover by the next round. All that's left is to watch the rest of the fights until then."

Just as they had finished talking, Genma's voice rang out once more. "Now for the next fight! I apologize for the mess, but will Sai and Haru please come down into the arena!" Both boys perked up as their names were called, and immediately they began to head down.

Haru, the much larger boy smirked arrogantly as he cracked his knuckles, Sai on the other hand merely had his fake smile plastered on his face as they faced each other. "Are both of you ready?" Genma asked, receiving a nod from both boys. "Now then…..Begin!"

 **Asssss per usual please leave a review, I love the opinions that you guys have! And like always my pm's are open to anyone who wants to talk, thank you all for remaining loyal, I hope this was worth the wait, and I'll see you next time on Rainfall!**


	16. Making An Impression

**Heyyyyyyy guys! Got another chapter right here for you all so I hope you enjoy it! I got some great reviews from you readers, so thank you for your support, it means a lot! When I first started Rainfall I never expected it to get this popular, but the continuous support from you guys has proved that I did something right XD anyway lemme shut up now and give you guys what you are really here for... the next chapter!**

Haru and Sai stood staring at each other, one with his annoying fake smile and the other with a glare of utter hatred. Genma looked tiredly between them. "Are you both ready?" He asked in a bored tone, getting nods as replies. "Then begin!" He called as he jumped away.

Immediately the large Iwa Genin dashed towards Sai in the hopes of pummelling him into the ground, but Sai had different plans as he quickly dodged a hard punch, before jumping back to create space. "You move faster than I expected, fatty." Sai said with his smile, tilting his head slightly.

The audience dropped their jaws at those words, while Yakumo face-palmed at her comrade. Haru however found no humour in his words, and was visibly shaking. In the waiting stand Kurotsuchi walked closer to get a better view. "This fight isn't going to last long; Haru is going to squash that boy in a minute or two." She said with a smirk.

Naruto and Shinsuke looked at her, Naruto rolling his eyes while Shinsuke scowled slightly. "You underestimate Genin from our village. Sai won't go down without a fight." Shinsuke commented, drawing attention to him. Kurotsuchi merely grinned at his words as she turned back to the fight.

Sai relaxed his stance slightly as he watched his opponent carefully. Haru had steam rising from his face as he suddenly made a move, punching both of his fists into the ground. "Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu!" Removing them from the earth he revealed both of his hands to be covered in hard stone, Yakumo recognizing instantly, placing a hand on her bandaged stomach and wincing.

The massive boy suddenly dashed towards Sai, pulling a fist back as he neared. "You just made your first mistake…. I am not my partner." Sai said as the fist landed, but instead of throwing Sai to the ground, instead the calm boy exploded in a shower of ink, covering Haru's eyes.

The ground beneath him began to crack as a group of black and white snakes began to wrap themselves around the large boy's legs. As Haru struggled to free himself and regain his sight, he failed to notice the figured suddenly above him until it was too late to react. Sai's leg crashed into the Iwa Genin's head with surprising strength, shocking the crowd as Haru fell to his knees.

Kurotsuchi widened her eyes in shock while Shinsuke grinned while pointing to his headband. Yakumo threw a fist into the air and cheered for her teammate. Hiruzen slightly smirked towards the Tsuchikage gaining a glare.

Jumping back from Haru Sai prepared for the next move as the far larger boy roared and dispersed all of the monsters with strength alone. Sketching quickly on his drawing pad, Sai suddenly sent a barrage of ink birds towards Haru, while dashing around the back of his opponent.

Dispersing the rock fists, Haru sped through hand-signs before slamming his palm into the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" A massive wall of stone erupted from the ground in front of Haru, effectively blocking the ink birds and giving him a chance to search for his target.

Turning he caught sight of Sai running towards him, and decided to meet the boy head-on. Sai smiled as Haru dashed towards him, and as they got close Sai jumped highover the boy, leaving Haru face to face with a large ink tiger.

Grunting as the beast rammed into his unprotected stomach, Haru was pushed back slightly, but it would take more than that to stop this large shinobi. Gripping the sides of the ink monsters head he impressively lifted the tiger into the air, before slamming it back down into the ground, exploding it just like the others.

Sai's reaction was easy to miss if you wasn't looking close enough, but as the monster exploded Sai's eyes gained the look of a trained assassin, before vanishing in a blink. At the floor infront of Haru, dozens upon dozens of ink rats swarmed the boy, each one with a paper bomb attached.

Haru attempted to fight them off but there were too many, and they were fast. Making eye contact with Sai he watched as the Leaf Genin detonated the tags. A loud explosion rocked the arena, kicking up dust and rubble, and blocking the large boy from view.

Genma hopped down, prepared to call the match, however when the smoke cleared Haru was standing, covered from head to toe in hard rocks, and clearly unscathed. Sai narrowed his eyes at the boy, drawing his blade.

Hiruzen widened his eyes before looking towards the Tsuchikage who was grinning. "I see, you chose your best to compete this year, including your own granddaughter who I am excited to watch. To summon a defensive jutsu in the blink of an eye with no hesitation, colour me impressed."

"Iwa will be claiming the victory this year, if you think Haru is good then you will have a shock when Kurotsuchi crushes one of your runts." The Tsuchikage taunted, grinning arrogantly.

Hiruzen however laughed at that statement. "That "runt" you speak of has been trained by none other than Okami, a shinobi on par with our very own Kakashi. And from what I have heard, he spent the training time before the finals learning from Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist." The Tsuchikage grunted in response, but Hiruzen noticed the Kazekage watching the students from team eleven in the waiting stands.

A loud crash was heard from down below as Sai evaded a heavy punch from Haru that caused a mini crater-like hole. The boy was combining his new armour and his rock fist jutsu and all Sai could currently do was dodge, which wasn't too hard as Haru had sacrificed speed for power.

"Stop running leaf scum!" Haru screamed as he once more missed, Sai merely dodging each attack. The large boy was beginning to slow down already, and Sai was noticing. Haru's breathing was slightly heavier as well, meaning his opponent was slowly but surely exhausting his chakra capacity.

Smiling, Sai quickly dashed towards the trees, Haru following him in a blind rage. Rolling passed a tree, Sai narrowly avoided another attack which instead shattered the tree trunk upon impact.

Kurotsuchi was once more smirking. "It is only a matter of time before Haru catches that fool, there are only so many places he can run after all." Naruto was watching closely, and he was picking up on the speed decrease displayed from Haru. However Naruto wasn't the one to comment on why Kurotsuchi was wrong, nor was Shinsuke. Instead it was the exhausted Tokiro with his Byakugan activated, who spoke. "There are two reasons why your assessment is incorrect, the first is the fact that your comrade is almost completely out of chakra…" Kurotsuchi gasped slightly in shock, but Tokiro was not yet finished. "…And the second reason he will lose today is because he is chasing a clone."

Team eleven grinned at the faces of both of the shocked Iwa Genin, before looking back down at the fight, Haru was now breathing hard, and his attacks were barely leaving marks in the trees now, while Sai's clone was still hopping around and dodging.

The stone around Haru began to crumble and fall off as he fell to his knees panting, his face red from exhaustion. Suddenly the Sai clone stopped running, instead turning to face the Iwa ninja. Stalking closer, three shadows suddenly dropped from the tree tops surrounding Haru, revealing three more copies of Sai.

"If I remember correctly, back in the preliminary round you hospitalized my comrade, and threatened to kill her yes?" All three Sai's spoke in unison, the usual smile absent from their faces. Drawing their blades they suddenly dashed towards Haru, and one by one began to leave shallow cuts over the larger boys torso and limbs.

These attacks were not meant to be fatal however, if one was to look closely they would see what the clones were doing. As each one made their strike, they simultaneously pulled ninja wire around key areas of Haru's body, being his arms, legs, and neck. This carried on until the boy was completely immobilized, before the clones dispersed.

Appearing from the ground, the real Sai crawled out before smiling once more at Haru. Walking over, Haru winced thinking the boy was about to strike him down, but instead Sai gripped his feet. Raising an eyebrow in confusion,he never got to ask his question as suddenly the far smaller boy was dragging him out through the tree line and into the view of the crowd.

Genma dropped next to Sai, and taking one look at his opponent could instantly tell that unless Sai were to release him, Haru would most certainly not be able to continue this fight. "As Haru of Iwa is unable to continue, Sai is the winner!" The audience erupted in cheers, as the judges whispered among themselves about the impressive display from the boy.

Hiruzen looked to the Tsuchikage with a smile. "It would seem that you judged young Sai far too soon, writing him off without even giving him a chance. He is a bright boy who didn't have to render his opponent unconscious or even dead just to claim victory here today. Let us hope you do not make the same mistake twice, Lord Tsuchikage."

The Tsuchikage glared at his fellow elder. "Your boy may have won against Haru, but Kurotsuchi is on an entirely different level. She will bring glory to Iwa, while simultaneously crushing the Leaf. Just you watch."

Sai walked upto the waiting stand with his usual smile, before standing towards the back of the room. As the audience began to quiet down, and people had finished cashing in their bets are purchasing refreshments, Genma cleared his throat.

"Now then, for the next battle will Kurotsuchi of Iwa and Shinsuke Hozuki of Konoha please come down to the battlefield." Shinsuke grinned while picking up his large blade and strapping it onto his back, before walking down alongside the now angry Kurotsuchi.

Okami and Zabuza both suddenly became very interested as their pupil was about to square off with the granddaughter of none other than the Tsuchikage himself. This was sure to be an interesting battle. Hiruzen and the Tsuchikage made eye contact, creating an unspoken bet on whose Genin would come out on top, while the Kazekage watched Shinsuke closely.

Kurotsuchi suddenly dropped her glare, regaining her arrogant smirk as she stared down Shinsuke as if he was a mere peasant. "Just back out now before you get hurt." She taunted mockingly, but Shinsuke merely flashed his shark-like grin.

"If I did that then I would be disgracing both my masters and my team, so come at me with everything you have and maybe this might be a fun battle." He shot back as he placed one hand over the handle to his sword, and the other pulling up his bandages over his face not unlike how Zabuza wears them.

Okami nudged Zabuza with a smirk. "He almost looks like you." He said jokingly, causing the swordsman to chuckle. Naruto and Tokiro, who was relying on Naruto's shoulder in order to stand for now, both watched excitedly.

Genma looked between them, something telling him that this would be a good fight, before opening his mouth to speak. "Are both competitors ready to start?" He asked, getting ready to jump out of the way. Both Shinsuke and Kurotsuchi nodded; the former bringing both hands in front of him and letting go of his blade. "Then…. Begin!"

Genma quickly jumped away and he was glad that he did as immediately both of them flashed through hand-signs.

"Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Great Gunshot Jutsu!"

Both of the Genin levelled shinobi quickly spat their powerful attacks towards each other, with them colliding in mid-air. Kurotsuchi's volcanic ash hardening on impact before dropping to the ground, and the water almost evaporating instantly. However the two jutsu weren't meant to be what hit each other.

Over the now hardened volcanic ash Kurotsuchi and Shinsuke crashed into each other, Kunai against sword. Kurotsuchi was shocked at the overwhelming strength displayed from the water ninja, but it was just getting worse. Suddenly Shinsuke's sword arm grew huge, full of muscles and power, as he pulled through his attack, effectively launching the Iwa girl back from him.

Catching herself on her feet, she smirked at Shinsuke while dusting off her clothes. "I have to admit that was surprising, I didn't think your limbs could grow." Shinsuke's response was to appear right in her face as he brought his massive blade upon the girl in a downwards arc.

Blocking with her Kunai she was almost instantly forced down onto one knee from the sheer strength of the boy in front of her. Dropping her knife and rolling to the side she dodged the attack, but received a hard kick to the ribs, which sent her rolling back.

Naruto and Tokiro looked at each other and then back at their comrade's arm. Both boys spoke at the exact same time, in similar shocked and confused tones. "Did you know he could do that?"

Okami smirked while glancing at Zabuza. "You taught him some of his clan's old tricks huh? I'm impressed." He was shocked that Zabuza taught him something that he himself could not use, to think this man was once a villain would seem like a lie if Okami himself hadn't met the man on the wrong side. 'I suppose everyone is redeemable.' He thought to himself'

Zabuza chuckled. "This is nothing; the kid is just playing right now. You will see when he gets serious." Okami was shocked at the tone Zabuza was using, the so called demon of the mist was actual praising someone.

Kurotsuchi was currently on the defensive which made her look bad in front of her grandfather and the audience. Wiping some dirt from her face she looked towards Shinsuke, who was currently lazily leaning dropping into a sword stance.

'Let's see how you cope with multiple opponents then.' Kurotsuchi as she blurred through some simple hand-signs. "Earth Style: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Vomiting up rocks, the crowd watched as Kurotsuchi was suddenly surrounded by three copies of herself.

The group suddenly began to run, attempting to surround Shinsuke, however he had different plans. The young swordsman stuck his sword into the earth at his feet. Kurotsuchi was momentarily shocked, before grinning. "Don't tell me you're giving up now?" She taunted, but instead the young boy raised one hand to his mouth and the other above his head in a familiar stance. Both of his hands held identical half hand-signs.

"…Hidden Mist Jutsu…" He said quietly as a thick fog began to form around the arena, blinding Kurotsuchi and blocking the sight from all of the onlookers.

Kurotsuchi had read about this ninja art, it was based in the hidden mist village and used by most of the highly trained shinobi there, most famously by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist. "Where are you!" She shouted angrily into the mist, when suddenly something hit her.

It was not an attack, but an aura, it felt dark and it was choking her. Looking around in panic she suddenly heard them, the words that made her fear the boy stalking her like prey. "Eight points…." His voice seemed to come from everywhere, and had a demonic tone toit that promised pain. "…Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, and your Heart…." She heard rocks dropping, making her realise that he had already taken out one of her clones. "…Now…." And another sound of rocks. "….Which shall be my kill point?"

The voice was still coming from all over, but with sheer look she was able to turn around in time to dodge a swing from Shinsuke's huge blade, before he suddenly vanished again.

Okami had his eyes widened at the sight of his student using one of Zabuza's signature techniques as if it were their own. Zabuza was chuckling wildly. "Haha-That's the first time the kid got the quote right!-Hahaha."

Back in the mist Kurotsuchi was going crazy. Each time she lowered her guard an attack would come from her blind-spot, she would just barely fight the boy off but then he would only disappear once more. 'If only I had a wind affinity… any of my current justu will be shot blindly in this fog.'

"Hey Kuro-dude! Having fun in there?" Shinsuke called from all around the girl. "Now for my next trick!" As the young swordsman finished his words, an explosion rang throughout the arena, one that Kurotsuchi recognised from Shinsuke's teammates fight. He had just dropped his weights.

A mere second after the tremor, Kurostuchi felt a gash opening on her abdomen and she winced in pain. Putting a hand over the wound she had no way of defending herself against the kick that impacted her back, throwing her to the ground.

"So is Shinsuke planning on wiping her out inside the mist…? That is something you would do after all." Okami asked Zabuza, hoping to get some details on his students strategy. However Zabuza shook his head.

"I tried to get him to do that, but that boy loves to be…. extra. He will be wiping out that girl, however it will be when he finally lifts the mist." Both of them turned back to the fight beneath them.

In a weak attempt of blocking another attack from her opponent, Kurotsuchi summoned a wall in the direction she expected Shinsuke to appear in next, however when a strong hand grasped the back of her skull she knew she was wrong. With an impressive display of strength, Shinsuke thrusted Kurotsuchi head first through her own defensive jutsu, crumbling it to pieces.

Shinsuke could tell that his opponent was at her physical limits, but he did somewhat admire her attempts at getting back to her feet. "You fought a good fight, surrender now or else." Shinsuke's tone was more serious than usual, he was really trying to get his point across, but the stubborn girl before him shook her head weakly.

"R-rot i-n he-ll…Leaf s-scum…" With the last of her strength she threw a kunai towards her opponent, but he made no attempt to dodge. As it hit his shoulder he heard a slight buzzing from the blade, noticing the explosion tag on its handle, but before it exploded he turned into water.

The explosion rocked the stands with its power, while clearing a fair amount of the mist. However Kurotsuchi did not see her opponent, instead she saw something far worse. The ground was covered with clones of Shinsuke. "So that is why you turned into water…. You were a water clone!" Kurotsuchi screamed angrily as she limped forward towards them.

"Not exactly…" The boys voice said behind her. Looking back she watched in wonder as the boy grew from a rather large puddle of water on the ground. However he still had the gash on his shoulder from her knife, meaning that he wasn't a clone.

The crowd was quiet as they looked down, there was a clear winner here, and any smart person would give up and surrender to defeat. None was more surprised than the Tsuchikage himself. Hiruzen was smiling slightly at the sight of another leaf victory.

Kurotsuchi looked angrily at the real Shinsuke. She was fuming, steam rising off of her and her teeth clenched to the point where they could shatter from the pressure. "Damn you!" She screamed as she once more drew a kunai, however this time Shinsuke was ready.

Clicking his fingers, three of his clones immediately jumped into action, summoning water whips. The water whips wrapped themselves around both of the girls arms and her neck, subduing her. But the fight was not yet over. The other ten clones, along with the real Shinsuke himself began to blur through lightning quick hand-signs, ones he had mastered before.

"It's over for you, for what it is worth I am sorry…" Shinsuke said as the girl widened her eyes in shock, having a bad feeling about what would happen next. Finishing their hand-signs in perfect unison, they flared their chakra and let loose their jutsu combination. "Water Style: Water Dragon Swarm Jutsu!"

All of the clones drew water from the air, what was left of the mist contributing greatly, and all Kurotsuchi could do was watch as eleven huge yellow eyed water serpents sprang to life, staring her down. Time seemed to slow down momentarily as the crowd watched the swarm of water dragons inching closer to the girl. The Tsuchikage himself wanted nothing more than to jump in, but doing so as a Kage could be taken as an act of war. After an eternity of waiting in the eyes of the crowd, the attacks hit.

A large explosion of water erupted in the middle of the arena floor, and the sounds of clones dispersing into puddles themselves could be heard throughout the arena. Hiruzen was lost for words, this boy had pulled off a feat that nobody else could do since his master, the second Hokage Tobirama.

This boy… no his entire team were more than impressive in the eyes of the Hokage, and although the tension was rising he could tell that the Tsuchikage was envious of Konoha's potential. These three boys will one day grow up to outshine even the greatest shinobi of the past.

As Genma appeared next to the unconscious girl he immediately checked her pulse as she was unmoving, and sighed a breath of relief to find that she was still alive. "How on earth did this genin survive that attack, those dragons should have destroyed her very body…..?" Genma asked to nobody in particular, and he certainly didn't expect an answer.

"That's because.." Shinsuke's voice rang out from behind the proctor, making him flinch slightly. "…Only one of the dragons hit her. I saw her lose consciousness after the first hit, and intentionally made the others go just wide of her. She was stubborn, if she hadn't have been knocked out I probably would have had to let them finish her." Shinsuke said in a cheery tone as he placed a hand over his wound.

Genma widened his eyes in shock, all the boy wanted was to end the fight, and he didn't take it too far. What were these kids? "Well as Kurotsuchi of Iwa is unable to continue due to knock out, Shinsuke takes the victory."

The crowd roared with excitement, although there were some complaining about the results, having placed bets on the losing side. Shinsuke looked over Kurotsuchi, refusing to go back to the stands until the medics came for her.

As he was walking back to the stands he looked at the crowd while pulling down his damp bandages. As his face was revealed it showed his huge toothy grin as he raised his sword in a triumphant manner. The judges were impressed, discussing their opinions quietly among themselves, while writing something down on their paper.

Zabuza and Okami cheered excitedly, both having stood up and had actually began a chant of Shinsuke's name. The Tsuchikage was fuming at the results, but Iwa had one more shot at winning, as long as his final competitor defeats that Uchiha brat that hadn't even bothered to turn up yet then Iwa could still claim victory.

Naruto and Tokiro congratulated Shinsuke on his fight, impressed at how much he had improved. It turned out that even with their eyes they couldn't penetrate the mist due to the thick chakra coated fog it created. Naruto joked about possibly copying some of his moves to use against Gaara, causing the swordsman to laugh.

Genma once more cleared his throat, prepared to call the next fight when Temari raised her voice ahead of him. "Proctor! I forfeit!" The crowd began to boo the girl, having wanted another good fight but instead she had decided to step out of the competition.

Genma, overcoming his shock merely nodded. "Shikamaru Nara will be moved onto the next round without a fight then. Now the next fig-" His sentence was cut off by a swirl of leaves suddenly appearing to his side.

Two figures appeared in the middle of the miniature leaf tornade, and many recognised them as Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. They were standing back to back and Sasuke looked ready for a fight. Kakashi merely eye-smiled at Genma. "So… Are we late?"

Genma grinned in response, having grown accustomed to his colleagues tardiness. "You're just on time. Now for the next fight, Sasuke Uchiha will be facing off against Tanaka of Iwa, will the second competitor please make your way down here so we can begin!" Tanaka grinned as he entered in a swirl of stone. "Are both of you ready?" Sasuke's response was to activate his Sharingan while Tanaka reached into his pouches. "Then Begin!"

 **So what did you all think about the fights so far? I have been trying to give everyone an interesting show of their strengths, instead of rushing the fights like I did in the prelims. As always drop a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)))**


End file.
